


Estos Son Los Días Que Nos Unen

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, BAMF!Stiles, Death of an Unborn Baby, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Future Fic, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic!Stiles, PTSD, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Podfic Available, Road Trips, Running Away, Season 2 compliant, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles-centric, Violence, Weight Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 53,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Pero su padre no era estúpido. Era un oficial de la ley, entrenado para buscar pautas. Confrontó a Stiles sobre los hombres lobo y gritaron y Stiles intentó explicarlo pero su padre estaba tan, tan, tan enfadado, más enfadado de lo que alguna vez le había visto Stiles, incluso en toda su vida y luego su padre le había mirado y dijo,“Es como si ya no fueras mi hijo.”Y Stiles se rompió.Traducción





	1. Rotura

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Those Are The Days That Bind Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470564) by [s_a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_m/pseuds/s_a_m). 



> *Llorando* HE ACABADO LA TRADUCCIÓN DIOS MIO PENSABA QUE NO ACABABA NUNCA  
> Aunque más que nada fue porque era verano y estábamos en el pueblo y allí internet y el ordenador son una caca. Y ahora que he terminado de trabajar, y retomo la búsqueda de empleo, me sobra tiempo y me he puesto como una loca a traducir los 3 capítulos que me quedaban. ¿Habéis leído bien los tags, verdad? Bien, entonces agarraos con fuerza y disfrutad de la historia.

Gerard Argent estaba muerto. Encontraron su cadáver en un charco de líquido negro a cinco kilómetros del almacén. Las marcas indicaban que se había arrastrado él solo por el asfalto durante los últimos cuarenta metros antes de que su corazón se parase. Deaton comprobó y volvió a comprobar el cadáver; Gerard no iba a volver de entre los muertos. Siguiendo sus deseos, el cuerpo de Gerard fue incinerado y sus cenizas fueron esparcidas en el océano por su familia.

Stiles leyó los informes policiales. Estuvo con Deaton y sus cuatro horas de cuidadoso examen. Se coló en el crematorio y observó cómo el trabajador quemaba el cuerpo de Gerard hasta reducirlo a cenizas. Observó a Chris Argent esparcir las cenizas de su padre en el Pacífico y esperó hasta que la última mota cayó y disolvió hasta desaparecer.

Nada de eso mantuvo a Stiles lejos de las pesadillas de manos arrugadas que salían de la oscuridad para agarrarle. Hacerle daño.

Pero no había tiempo para eso. Erica y Boyd habían desaparecido. La manada de Alfas se estaba acercando. No había lugar para el miedo, daba igual lo lejos que llegase en las partes vulnerables de la mente de Stiles.

 

*

 

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que _no están_?” La explosión de Stiles estaba acompañada de una cantidad apropiada de movimiento de brazos. Scott se frotó la cara, los hombros decaídos. Estaban en el sofá del salón de los Stilinski. La mesa de café estaba cubierta de libros y notas que no habían mirado desde que se habían sentado después del instituto.

“Derek no les ha visto en dos semanas. Isaac dijo que estaban planeando dejar el pueblo, pero después de lo de Gerard…” Scott miró a Stiles, los ojos brillando dorados.

Stiles no lo notó. Su visión oscilaba.

“Tío,” Scott tocó el brazo de Stiles. “Tu corazón está como loco. ¿Estás bien?”

“Si,” Stiles consiguió una media sonrisa, apenas convincente, “Solo, ya sabes- todo eso con él fue bastante retorcido.”

Los ojos de Scott recorren a Stiles lentamente, registrando su pálida piel, las ojeras bajo sus ojos, y la delgadez en su cuerpo ya de por sí delgado.

“¿Vamos a hablar de lo que quiera que sea esto?” preguntó finalmente. Stiles le desdeñó con un gesto alegre que decía _no hay nada de lo que hablar_. Scott frunció el ceño. Pero luego, igual que había estado haciendo desde la última semana, lo dejó ir. Ahora mismo había otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

“Iban a regresar después de...la cosa. Isaac recibió un mensaje de Erica preguntando donde estaba Derek. Se lo dijo, pero nunca aparecieron.” Scott se echó para atrás y se frotó la cara de nuevo. Stiles alejó la sensación fantasma de manos agarrándole, y se rascó el cuello.

“Vale, entonces. Erica y Boyd han desaparecido. Iban a quedarse, así que habrían estado en un área residencial del pueblo para moverse hacia el almacén en el que estábamos.” Stiles se frotó los muslos con las manos. “¿La manada de Alfas?”

Scott asintió. “Eso es lo que piensan Derek y Peter.” Stiles resopló con desprecio.

“¿Y hace cuanto que han pensado eso?” gruñe Stiles, “¿y cuánto hace que decidieron contárnoslo?” Scott hizo un ruido de concordancia.

“Quieren nuestra ayuda para intentar encontrarles.” Dijo Scott. Se removió ligeramente en el sofá. Stiles miró de reojo a su mejor amigo.

“Quiere decir que quieren _tu_ ayuda y has decidido contármelo _a mi_ pese a que ellos ni me han mencionado.”

Scott tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco culpable. Stiles suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Estaba empezando a crecer.

“Lo que sea. Tú eres el que tiene la nariz fantástica y los ojos de visión nocturna y la super velocidad y toda esa mierda. ¿De qué serviría yo buscándoles?” La voz de Stiles no era amarga. Era cansada. Scott abrió su boca, pero no dijo nada. No había nada que decir a eso. Stiles se giró hacia Scott, a punto de decir algo sustancial para hacer que Scott se olvidase de la tensión, cuando la puerta se abrió y el Sheriff entró.

Los dos chavales cogieron sus apuntes culpables, intentando aparentar que habían estado estudiando. Pero John apenas lo notó. Sus pasos eran pesados y su ceño estaba fruncido cuando entró al salón. Murmuró un saludo antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a la cocina. Stiles y Scott intercambiaron una mirada antes de levantarse para seguirle.

John estaba rebuscando en el frigorífico, aún con el uniforme puesto.

“Ey, Papá. ¿Qué pasa?” preguntó Stiles. Cogió la tetera de la vitrocerámica y la llenó con agua. Scott cogió la camomila del armario.

“Dos de vuestros compañeros de clases han sido declarados como desaparecidos hoy.” John no vió como Stiles y Scott intercambiaban miradas significativas.

“¿Quienes?” Stiles posó la tetera de nuevo en la vitrocerámica y la encendió.

“Vernon Boyd y Erica Reyes.”

“Si,” dijo Scott, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. “Nosotros, uh, supongo que no les hemos visto por el insti desde hace un tiempo.”

El Sheriff asintió ausentemente mientras quitaba la tapa a un yogurt. Se giró para coger una cucharilla y sonrió al ver a Stiles alargándole una. Alargó la mano para cogerla, pero luego su mano se desvió para tocar el moratón aún ligeramente visible en el pómulo de Stiles. Ya no estaba sonriendo.

“Ojalá me dejases hacer algo.” Le dijo a su hijo. Stiles sonrió tan ampliamente como podía.

“No es gran cosa, Papá. Solo unos chavales siendo gilipollas.” John gruñó y dejó caer su mano para coger la cucharilla.

“Bueno, tengo a dos chavales desaparecidos. Solo quiero que tengas cuidado, Stiles. Han pasado demasiadas mier-cosas en el pueblo.”

“Creo que querías decir “malas mierdas’, Papá.” Stiles forzó una risa. “Ha habido una tonelada de mala mierda sucediendo en el pueblo.”

“Esa lengua,” John miró severamente a su hijo. Stiles alzó las manos a modo de rendición, la sonrisa impertinente.

“Prométeme que tú y Scott tendréis cuidado. No quiero que os metáis en más lios. No quiero que os hagan daño.”

“Claro, Papá, lo tendremos.” Dijo Stiles con absoluta insinceridad. Su padre bufó y le miró de reojo cariñosamente.

“Id a hacer la tarea.” Los despidió con la mano y se cogió una taza para su té. Scott y Stiles regresaron al salón. Una vez sentados, Scott impidió a Stiles coger su cuaderno de apuntes. Ante su expresión confusa, Scott miró a Stiles y luego miró concienzudamente hacia la dirección del Sheriff e inclinó la cabeza hacia él. Stiles notó cómo lo poco que tenía de color en la cara se esfumaba. Sus manos empezaron a temblar.

“ _No_.” Suspiró la palabra con la voz rota. Los labios de Scott se apretaron, pero asintió y alargó la mano para tocar el reverso de una de las manos temblorosas de Stiles.

“Vale.” Dijo, y acercó un libro hacia ellos, “Creo que deberías de decírselo. Pero, vale.”

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que sus manos se estabilizaron lo suficiente como para coger su libro.

 

*

 

Jackson y Lydia casi se mataron el uno al otro en su primera luna llena.

“Bueno,” dijo Stiles, limpiándose algo que había salpicado en su pómulo. Estaba bastante seguro de que era la sangre de Jackson. De donde Lydia le había abierto el antebrazo en canal con las garras mientras apuntaba a su garganta. Casi todo había salpicado hacia Scott, quien había estado en frente de Stiles todo el tiempo. Allison, siendo la inteligente princesa Disney/cazadora pateadora de culos que era, había conseguido pirarse esa noche. Algo sobre pasar tiempo con su padre en vez de ver todas las cosas terribles, terribles que podrían ir mal en una luna llena.

“Peor que esto no se puede poner, ¿supongo?” dijo Stiles con un encogimiento de hombros apático.

Derek suspiró y empujó el hombro de Stiles cuando pasó al lado. Se agachó al lado de las formas tumbadas en el suelo de sus más recientes betas. Estaban tumbados jadeando por el agotamiento en el suelo de cemento del almacén abandonado. Derek pasó sus grandes manos por su pelo y les acarició los costados, haciendo sonidos de calma mientras les marcaba con su olor.

“Lo habéis hecho mejor de lo que esperaba. Pero como pensaba, necesitáis arreglar vuestros problemas antes de la próxima luna llena.” Lydia alzó una ceja perfectamente perfilada y Jackson resopló en burla.

“¿Qué problemas?” dijeron a la vez. Hicieron una mueca pero no se miraron.

“Vuestra relación,” dijo Derek, sorprendentemente paciente, “o más bien la falta de ella. Esta ha sido vuestra primera luna llena e incluso con un humano aquí, os habeis pasado todo el tiempo intentando mataros el uno al otro con las garras.” Esta vez Lydia se mofó, y Jackson empezó inmediatamente a protestar de que no existía ningún tipo de problema.

“Oh Dios mío,” dijo Stiles de repente, interrumpiendo la discusión. No movió los brazos o gesticuló ampliamente. Se quedó perfecta, antinaturalmente, quieto. “Era una prueba, era- ¡Era _cebo_!” Derek miró por encima de su hombro hacia Stiles y sonrió de medio lado, solo un poco. Isaac bufó una pequeña risa y se agachó al lado de Derek, apoyado a su lado.

“Necesitaba ver si podían estar al lado de humanos. Y tú estabas perfectamente a salvo, Stiles. Scott te hubiera sacado de aquí si te hubieran intentado atacar.”

Stiles se gira entonces hacia Scott, la boca abierta por la incredulidad. Scott, quien había estado frotando malhumorado las manchas de sangre de su camiseta, saltó culpable al escuchar su nombre. Sonrió tímidamente a Stiles y elevó uno de sus hombros como disculpa.

“Tú lo sabías,” dijo Stiles, la acusación ahogando las palabras en su garganta y convirtiéndolas en gravilla en su lengua. Scott frunció el ceño confuso, y luego lo alzó al entenderlo alarmado. Su espalda se puso recta como una vara y alargó una mano hacia Stiles, para calmarlo, pero Stiles le apartó. Derek se levantó abruptamente y dió un paso hacia Stiles. También se apartó de Derek.

“Sabías que iba a ser el cebo, que había peligro, peligro de verdad - tú - tú lo sabías - y no - y no-” Stiles estaba medio consciente de que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Era malo. No había tenido uno así de malo desde esas semanas terribles después de la muerte de su madre. Ni siquiera podía decir que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, no podía controlarse, no podía dejar de temblar y jadear en busca de aire y tartamudear acusaciones a su mejor amigo. La sangre le recorría las orejas, el suelo se movía bajo sus pies. Y luego su visión se puso en blanco.

No recuerda caerse, pero el dolor de su hombro le dijo que había caído con fuerza y que ninguno de los hombres lobo le habían cogido. Había una voz en algún lugar encima suyo hablando suave y lentamente, diciéndole que ahora estaba a salvo, que todo estaba bien. Él estaba bien, simplemente bien.

Stiles abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que vió fueron ojos azules-verdes con unas cejas intensas mirándole desde arriba. Lentamente su consciencia regresó a su sitio. Estaba en el suelo, su cabeza sobre el regazo de Scott. Derek tenía una mano apoyada en su pecho. La voz era suya, diciéndole a Stiles que respirara. A un lado estaban Lydia, Jackson e Isaac mirándole con expresiones solemnes.

“Tío,” dijo silenciosamente Scott, “¿Qué ha pasado?”

“No me lo dijiste.” La voz de Stiles estaba en carne viva. Mierda, debe de haber estado gritando. “No me lo dijiste, no me dijiste que iba a ser- lo sabías pero _no me lo dijiste_ . No lo sabía, no lo sabía, podía haber salido herido pero no lo sabía, _no lo_ -”

“Shh,” Derek deslizó su mano por el pecho de Stiles y sostuvo su mejilla, “Cálmate, Stiles. Tu corazón está desbocado de nuevo.” Era cierto, Stiles estaba a medio camino de tener otro ataque de pánico. “Respira,” le dijo Derek, y Stiles lo hizo. Miró el pecho de Derek y copió su ritmo, respirando profunda y lentamente.

“Joder,” dijo al final. “Qué vergüenza.”

“El moratón,” dijo Lydia de repente, y todos los ojos se movieron hacia ella, curiosos. “La noche del partido, la noche en la que Jackson-” se detuvo y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Jackson antes de volver a Stiles. “Fui a tu casa esa noche. Tenías un moratón en la mejilla. Dijiste que unos chavales del otro equipo te habían pillado, te habían pegado un poco. Luego, en el almacén con Gerard-” todos se volvieron hacia Stiles. Su corazón en calma había vuelto a galopar de nuevo y su respiración era agitada y dolorosa.

“Stiles,” Scott apareció sobre él para mirar a su amigo directamente a los ojos, “¿Te hizo Gerard algo esa noche?” Stiles se encogió sobre sí y giró su cabeza desesperadamente para mirar a otro lado; no quería mirar a nadie. Golpeó sus piernas, intentando apartar el cuerpo pero Scott le agarró de los hombros y Derek presionó una mano en la cadera de Stiles. Todos estaban hablando, juntándose y agachándose y presionando, cualquier cosa para que Stiles dejase de intentar zafarse, intentando calmarle.

“¡Estuve allí!” gritó, y todos dejaron de moverse. Las palabras estaban saliendo y no podía detenerlas. “Estuve allí en el sótano con-con Erica y Boyd. Él- me cogió, se metió directamente al campo y me agarró y me golpeó y no podía hacer nada para protegerme y estaba- estaba en el campo y estábamos en público y mi _Papi_ estaba allí y tú estabas allí, había _hombres lobo_ allí y aún así me cogió. Debería de haber estado bien, debería de haber estado a salvo pero no lo estaba así que simplemente me cogió y-”

Esta vez, su visión se puso en negro y se desmayó.

 

*

 

Stiles era el rey de ignorar un problema hasta que se iba.

En este caso tenía una política estricta de _No voy a hablar de ello, no me preguntes por ello si no quieres que me aleje_ en situación con todo lo de Gerard. Les dijo a todos, colectivamente y solo una vez, que estaba lidiando con ello, que no había nada más que decir, así que por favor que se olvidasen de ello.

No se olvidaron de ello. Todos intentaron hablar de ello con él una vez, excepto Scott que lo intentó dos veces y Derek que no lo intentó en absoluto. No sabe si Scott y Derek dijeron algo, pero al final dejaron ir todo el asunto.

Estaba patéticamente agradecido.

 

*

 

Los hombres lobo que buscaron no encontraron nada sobre Erica y Boyd durante una semana. Cuanto más estaban desaparecidos, más inútil se sentía Stiles. Cuanto más inútil se sentía, más retorcidas se volvían sus pesadillas. Así que un Jueves por la tarde después del instituto, mientras Scott estaba con Isaac y Derek y Jackson intentaban desesperadamente captar un olor que no se hubiera enfriado hace un mes, Stiles se pasó para hablar con un cierto veterinario que era bueno ayudando lobos.

“Dijiste que debería de ser la chispa. Y lo fui. Hice una línea de quince metros con un puñado de ceniza.” Deaton alzó las cejas y se apoyó en los talones. “Tienes que haber algo más que eso. Tengo que ser capaz de más.” Stiles cruzó los brazos, encorvando los hombros. Deaton miró a Stiles durante un largo tiempo, la cara cuidadosamente neutral.

“Lo hay,” admitió finalmente, “Pero necesitará tiempo y paciencia.” Avisó, y Stiles sonrió afiladamente, los ojos duros.

“Me parece bien.”

 

*

 

Deaton había intentado, al principio, enseñarle a Stiles las cosas que él mismo podía hacer. Pero la magia continuaba escapándose de entre los dedos de Stiles. Fracasaba o salía mal.

Un día- no mucho después de que Stiles se presentase y pidiese aprender magia- una mujer trajo un perro con lo que ella pensaba que era una pata delantera rota. Dejándola en el área de recepción, Deaton tomó rayos x de la pata y localizó una pequeña fisura del tamaño de un pelo en uno de los huesos de la pata.

Amablemente, Deaton guió a Stiles a través de un sencillo hechizo arregla huesos.

La pata del perro se pudrió en el hombro.

Stiles no sabe lo que le dijo Deaton a la mujer o lo que le pasó al perro después. El olor de carne rancia le causó un ataque de náuseas que primero le dejó vomitando sobre sí y luego en el retrete. Vomitó todo, incluso bilis, pero seguía jadeando con fuerza hasta que Deaton posó una mano fría en su nuca y susurró algo en gaélico en su oído.

“No estaba bien. No estaba bien. No debería- eso no era-” Stiles estaba balbuceando mientras Deaton le metía en su oficina y le sentaba en su silla giratoria. “No estaba bien. No creo- no creo que deba de hacer magia de esa forma.” Las palabras eran un jadeo aterrorizado.

“No.” Dijo Deaton, y luego se arrodilló ante Stiles, mirándole directamente en el ojo. “Creo que te debo una disculpa, Stiles.”

“¿Qué?” Stiles parpadeó inactivamente a Deaton, el ingenio aún dispersado tras un aullido angustiado y carne que se caía directamente desde el hueso.

“La magia es diferente para todos. Algunos pueden hacer de todo, ningún tipo de magia fuera del límite. Algunos se quedan atascado en los niveles más básicos, limitados por la fuerza de sus voluntades y su chispa. Algunos tienen una inclinación natural hacia un tipo de magia y sobresalen en ella, pero aún así pueden conseguir buenos resultados en otras áreas.  Y, a veces,” Deaton alargó la mano y presionó su mano en la rodilla de Stiles, “aunque raramente, a veces una persona solo puede usar uno o pocos tipos de magia excluyendo al resto.”

La mandíbula de Stiles se apretó durante un largo momento, su mente intentando recoger, procesar y reaccionar desesperadamente.

“¿Qué quiere decir eso?” susurró finalmente.

“Quiere decir que creo que tú tienes un tipo de manifestación de magia raro, Stiles. Y te he hecho un gran deservicio hoy al no reconocerlo antes.” Stiles parpadeó hacia el hombre, y Deaton suspiró suavemente, pareciendo de repente mucho mayor.

“Ve a casa por hoy, Stiles. Descansa, recupérate. Vuelve mañana y solucionaremos esto.”

Stiles salió tambaleando de la clínica un rato después con ropas de veterinario prestadas, sus ropas cubiertas de vómito en una bolsa de plástico en su mochila. Estaba aún tan sacudido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba apoyado contra la puerta del conductor de su Jeep hasta que el hombre lobo alargó una mano para evitar que Stiles chocase con él.

Sin una palabra, Derek buscó las llaves del coche de Stiles de su mochila y empujó con firmeza a Stiles en el asiento del pasajero, atándole el cinto antes de coger el volante y arrancar camino a la casa de los Stilinski.

Stiles estaba perfectamente silencioso, mirando por la ventana, hasta que estuvieron a mitad de camino. Ver al Sr. Harper, su viejo vecino, pasear a su mastín, igual que hacía cada día del año, removió algo en Stiles.

Le contó a Derek lo de hacer que la pata del perro se pudriera y lo que Deaton pensaba de su amgia y sobre vomitar y a qué olía la carne podrida y en cómo su magia se sentía traición y traicionada a partes iguales conforme se agitaba bajo su piel y se revelaba contra la pureza de la sanación, retorciéndose en algo corrupto y sucio.

“Vale.” Fue todo lo que dijo Derek cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo.

“No quiero. no creo que pueda...Scott puede que-”

“No diré nada.”

Una tensión que se había estado formando en sus hombros y espalda de la que Stiles no tenía constancia desapareció y él se dejó caer contra la puerta, la mano cayendo con un _thunk_ sobre la ventana.

“Gracias.” Susurró. No sabe si Derek le respondió porque cayó dormido un momento después.

 

*

 

Deaton era sabio. Estaba lleno hasta los topes de conocimiento arcano y sobrenatural. Pero era un hombre pacífico, un Druida. Su magia era el camino de la paciencia, crecimiento y sanación. La magia que usaba no era la magia que Stiles podía usar. Era una cuestión de temperamento y del núcleo de uno mismo. Stiles era apasionado y volátil, directo y persistente, inteligente y temerario. El suyo no era el camino de los viejos árboles y las hierbas crecientes y el agua fluyente.

El día después de que Stiles hiciera que la pata del perro se pudriera en vez de arreglarla, Deaton lanzó un hechizo buscador para encontrar el epicentro de la magia de Stiles.

Cuando le dijo que su magia yacía con sangre seca y huesos rotos, en tierra dura y raíces muertas, en cielos de invierno y en la decadencia negra, Stiles no estaba enteramente sorprendido. Los últimos meses habían servido para abrirle los ojos a las zonas oscuras que yacían dentro de él, y la piel, músculo y cartílago putrefacto de la pata del perro solo había servido para acentuar eso.

Estaba sorprendido, sin embargo, cuando Deaton siguió para decir que su magia también yacía en el corazón.

“Es raro,” admitió Deaton, guardando el bol y las piedras en el armario de donde las había sacado, “la mayoría de los practicantes de magia tienen aptitudes que caen siguiendo la línea de los otros, como una temática. O quizás, más precisamente, una armonía. ¿Pero ser del tipo de...magia _dura_ que eres y también ser del corazón? Eres una contradicción.”

Stiles miró afiladamente a Deaton desde donde se sentaba en la silla del hombre en la clínica veterinaria. “¿Cómo son una contradicción?”

“El corazón es algo de compasión pura, Stiles. Es el núcleo de una persona, ese que representa el amor, la lealtad, la amabilidad, centro y todo. El resto de tu magia es...brutal.” El hombre se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su en su escritorio, en frente de Stiles. “Eres crueldad y simpatía todo a la vez. El corazón que tienes en tu magia es la única razón por la que continuaré enseñándote, Stiles.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Dímelo tú.” Deaton observó a Stiles con ojos oscuros y calmados. Stiles se lamió los labios resecos antes de responder.

“Si la crueldad fuera todo lo que soy, usaría la magia cruelmente. El corazón lo mitigará.”

“Precisamente,” Deaton asintió con aprobación. “Nunca olvides eso, Stiles.”

 

*

 

Cuando Jackson vino a ver a Stiles tres semanas después de esa luna llena de pánico en busca de ayuda para su desastrosa relación con Lydia, Stiles no supo qué hacer; reírse ante la desesperación de Jackson, sentirse halagado de que Jackson considere su consejo vale la pena, o estar herido, insultado y furioso de que- pese a saber que Stiles ha amado a Lydia durante diez años- Jackson ha venido a él y esencialmente le ha restregado por la cara la improbabilidad de que Stiles esté alguna vez con ella.

Así que en vez de lidiar con alguna de esa mierda, se guarda bien al fondo todas las emociones y le dice a Jackson lo que necesita oír.

“La has jodido, Jackson. Dejaste que tus egoístas inseguridades y tu desproporcionado ego la alejaran de ti. No tenía nada que ver con lo de ser un Kanima y lo sabes.” Jackson se encoge sobre sí, palidece y se cubre la cara con su mano, pero para su interminable crédito, no intenta protestar ninguna de las doloramente verdades de Stiles.

“No puedo hablar por Lydia, pero si alguien que amase me dijera que era peso muerto que había que quitarse, nunca le perdonaría. Lydia te amaba, pese a como la tratabas. No se si eso la hace jodidamente estúpida o una puta santa, pero de seguro que la hace demasiado buena para ti.” Los hombros de Jackson están temblando y Stiles, solo por un momento,considera dejarlo así. Piensa en cómo si Lydia no tuviera a Jackson y tuviera que fingir su estatus de pupular podría ser ella misma. Y luego, quizás, habría una posibilidad de que él ocupase en lugar de Jackson y estuviera con ella.

Stiles mira a la forma temblorosa de Jackson y recuerda como Lydia se agachó sobre su cuerpo, con el corazón roto, pero tan fuerte.

Piensa en Jackson, en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia del instituto, cuyo mejor amigo era Danny, abiertamente gay y todavía recibiendo insultos por ello. Piensa en Lydia, la mujer viva más lista, eligiendo a Jackson una y otra vez. Piensa en lo poco probable que es que Jackson sepa que sus padre biológicos murieron en un accidente de coche, que nunca dejaron de amarle o de quererle pero de algún modo sus padres la jodieron y acabó en una espiral de inseguridades tan profundas que se convirtió en un puto monstruo lagarto en vez de un hombre lobo.

Si Stiles pudiera aprender a confiar en Derek, si pudier perdonar a Scott por intentar matarle, si pudiera superar lo de Allison e Isaac y Erica y Boyd amenazándole a él y sus seres queridos, entonces de por seguro que podría darle a Jackson una segunda oportunidad.

Podría dejar ir a Lydia.

“Esta vez, la vas a dejar decidir por sí misma, y va a respetar su puta decisión. Si Lydia te quiere, aprendes a estar bien juntos. Si no te quiere, te apartas como un maldito caballero. Y eres su compañero de manada sin importar nada.”

Jackson está llorando, encorvado sobre sí y Stiles cede ante las ganas y pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros de Jackson y echa el otro para poder agarrar la nuca de Jackson. Jackson se derrite en el agarre de Stiles, sus sollozos tomando un gimoteo lupino. Se sientan durante una hora en el borde de la cama de Stiles, sin moverse exceptuando los temblores.

Cuando se va, amenaza con arrancarle la garganta a Stiles con los dientes si alguna vez se lo cuenta a alguien. Stiles se ríe disimuladamente y le dice que sus amenazas no son nada originales. Jackson se va con un bufido, su sanación de hombre lobo quitándole ya los ojos rojos.

Siete horas después, justo pasada la medianoche, Lydia aparece en su ventana en pijama y se mete en la cama con él. Le dice cómo ella y Jackson han terminado, y no está segura de si eso es realmente lo que quiere. Llora en su hombro mientras le cuenta como una parte de ella le quiere de vuelta con tanta fuerza, que le sigue amando.

“¿Pero te gusta?” la pregunta Stiles silenciosamente, una mano acariciando su espalda. Le mira con confusión.

“Le amas, seguro, ¿pero te _gusta_ siquiera? ¿Quieres pasar tiempo con él? ¿Te hace reír? ¿Quieres hacer todo con él, todo el tiempo?” Sus ojos se abren al comprender y vocifera un suave “ _Oh_ ”, antes de enterrar la cara en su pecho.

“Todo esto que está pasando, está cambiando todo. Cambiando lo que queremos, y partes de lo que somos. Asegúrate de que te gusta, por quien es ahora, antes de intentar amarle igual que hacías antes de todo esto.”

“¿También le has dicho eso a Jackson?”

“No. Le dije que dejase de ser un capullo egoísta y que pensase por una vez en lo que quieres tú.”

Lydia bufó una pequeña risa, y acarició con la nariz su cuello. “¿Cuando empezaste a estar tan...tan centrado, Stiles?”

Recuerda a su madre sonriéndole con una cara pálida y unas mejillas hundidas. Recuerda a Scott llorando en su hombro porque no entendía por qué su padre no venía a casa. Recuerda manos arrugadas saliendo de la oscuridad para hacerle daño. Responde; “Hombres lobo, colega,” y esta vez Lydia se ríe de verdad.

Le duele el corazón tenerla aquí, y no del modo en que siempre ha querido. Pero, piensa, probablemente debería hacer caso de su propio consejo y conocer de nuevo a Lydia antes de decidir estar enamorado de ella.

 

*

 

Stiles no estaba allí cuando Allison se presentó y le pidió a Derek ser de la manada.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber estado. Se lo dice tal cual a Isaac.

“Nah,” Isaac se ha acomodado en la cama de Stiles con uno de sus libros. Stiles no recuerda decirle a Isaac que podía usar su cama o tomar prestados sus libros, pero estaba dispuesto a señalar la absoluta falta de límites como una cosa de manada/hombre lobo y a ignorarlo en favor de conseguir detalles del encuentro.

“¿Qué quiere decir eso de ‘nah’?”

“Quiero decir, bueno, que no pasó nada grandioso. Allison explicó que quería ser de la manada porque quería proteger al pueblo. Que ya no podía con el modo en que su familia hacía las cosas. Que quería intentar estar a favor de los hombres lobo en vez de en su contra. Derek la dijo que si y la dijo que empezase a presentarse a las reuniones. Y eso fue todo.” Isaac abrió _Drácula_ por la primera página.  

Stiles consideró las palabras de Isaac. “Ya,” dijo al final, y se levantó. “Vuelvo en un rato.” Ignoró la mirada inquisitiva de Isaac y pilló las llaves del coche de su escritorio.

 

*

 

Stiles llegó a la casa Hale justo cuando el sol se escondía tras los árboles. Sus rayos pintaban la casa de color rojo y naranja y le recordaron a Stiles al fuego. Se obligó a pensar en otras cosas.

Encontró a Derek en la planta baja. Algunos de los tablones de las ventanas habían sido arrancados para dejar que el sol iluminase la habitación llena de polvo. Había restos de madera por todo el suelo. Un baúl, varias mesas y un espejo redondo habían sido empujados contra las paredes fracturadas. Un sofá verde estampado bloqueaba parcialmente el marco de la puerta.

En el centro de la habitación Derek estaba haciendo flexiones rápidas. El suelo bajo él estaba mojado por el sudor. Stiles se quedó de pie junto al sofá y miró durante un largo minué. Derek no se detuvo o dio señales de darse cuenta de su presencia.

“¿Cuántas has hecho?” preguntó al final. Derek paró, los codos doblados, la frente casi tocando el suelo. Sus brazos temblaron.

“Perdí la cuenta después de quinientas.” Dijo, y luego empezó de nuevo. Stiles se sentó en el sofá verde y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

“¿Y cuántas veces has perdido la cuenta en las quinientas?”

“Cuatro.”

“¿Vas a suicidarte haciendo ejercicio porque has dejado a Allison entrar en la manada?”

“No.”

“Creo que eso es una mentira. No tiene sentido, Derek. No tenías que decir que si.”

Derek paró de nuevo, sin mirar a Stiles. “Con ella en la manada, es más probable que Scott se quede. Igual que Lydia. Y Jackson se quedará por ella, y tú te quedarás por Scott y Lydia. Isaac se quedará por Boyd y Erica. Y cuando les recuperemos se quedarán porque sabrán que irse fue un error.” Volvió a sus flexiones.

Stiles se sentó sobre él. El pecho de Derek golpeó el suelo. Gruñó y se retorció para tirar a Stiles.

“No somos tus mascotas.” Derek se congeló, el brazo retorcido incómodamente para agarrar el bicep de Stiles.

“¿Qué?”

“No puedes forzarnos a quedarnos. Peter intentó esa mierda y le matamos.”

Derek se levantó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Stiles se tambaleó y cayó con fuerza sobre su espalda con un gañido. De pie ya, Derek se apartó de Stiles, mirándole con cautela. “No vamos a tener esta conversación.”

Stiles se puso de pie y se dejó caer en el sofá verde, tosiendo por la nube de polvo que se levantó al hacerlo. “Si, si vamos a tenerla.”

Derek miró amenazadoramente a Stiles y golpeó el alféizar de una ventana expuesta con su mano. La casa tembló y crujió a su alrededor. Stiles no pegó un brinco, no dejó que sus latidos aumentaran, y no dijo nada. Sostuvo la mirada enfadada de Derek de manera equitativa. Al final Derek le dio la espalda a Stiles y apoyó un codo en el marco de la ventana, apoyando su frente contra su antebrazo. Stiles dejó que el silencio se estirara.

“No debería de haberles convertido.” Ofreció Derek un rato después. Stiles resopló una risa silenciosamente. Prácticamente podía escuchar los dientes de Derek chirriar. “Todos eran demasiado jóvenes.”

“Ya no son tan jóvenes,” dijo Stiles, pensando en Peter ardiendo, en Kate gorgojeando su último aliento, y en todos los ayudantes de su padre tirados sobre el suelo sin moverse en la estación de policía.

“No, supongo que no,” coincidió, y luego continuó, “No tenía opción. Si quería una manada, tenían que ser jóvenes.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Tenían más probabilidades de sobrevivir al mordisco.”

“Ves, eso es algo que estaría bien.” Stiles observó los músculos de Derek contraerse cuando se giraba para mirar por encima de su hombro. Stiles se puso de pié y se movió para quedar detrás de Derek, encontrando su mirada confusa con una sonrisa torcida.

“¿Les has dicho alguna vez eso? ¿Que tenían que ser jóvenes para sobrevivir?” Las cejas de Derek y su mirada esquiva hablaron por él. Después de un momento de duda Stiles levantó su mano y presionó su palma contra el hombro desnudo de Derek. Los músculos bajo su mano se contrajeron, pero Derek no se apartó. Giró su cabeza y la descansó de nuevo sobre su antebrazo.

“Lo que pensaba, grandullón. Piensan que les elegiste porque eran débiles. Que ellos querían el poder y tu querías soldados, así que al final todo bien.”

“Ser una manada no es eso. Es-” la respiración de Derek se entrecortó dolorosamente, “Es ser familia.”

“Pero nunca se lo has dicho. ¿Así que cómo iban a saberlo?” Dijo quedamente Stiles, el pulgar acariciando ausentemente la piel de Derek. “Apenas les cuentas nada. Todo lo que saben sobre ser hombres lobo es que son un peligro para ellos mismo y para otros. Que están malditos a perder el control por la luna. Y solo saben estas cosas porque no les cuentas nada bueno. Y no les cuentas las cosas importantes como estas porque piensas en ellos como en mascotas revoltosas, no en personas con cerebros y opiniones y sentimientos.”

Derek se apoya con más fuerza sobre su brazo.

“Le dijiste a Scott que el mordisco es un regalo. Pero no has explicado cómo. Se pelean contigo porque no les tratas como si les respetaras. Se quedan contigo de momento porque no saben qué más hacer. Pero si quieres que se queden porque _ellos_ quieran quedarse, vas a tener que conseguir su respeto a cambio. Tienes que mostrarles que ser manada y ser un hombre lobo es algo bueno. ¿Lo pilllas?”

“Si. Lo pillo.” La voz de Derek es áspera. Stiles deja que pase un poco de tiempo para que pueda recuperar la compostura. Busca las constelaciones que conoce en el cielo nocturno, sintiendo a Derek respirar bajo la palma de su mano. Cuando su respiración y sus latidos están en calma, Stiles golpea suavemente con la mano el hombro de Derek un poco para llamar su atención. Derek se ha girado para encarar a Stiles y se ha apoyado contra el marco de la ventana, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sus cejas están inclinadas a modo de pregunta.

“Entonces. Siguiente.” Stiles sonríe por la bitch face que pone Derek.

“¿Hay más?”

“Si.” Dice con firmeza Stiles. “Allison.” Derek bufa al escuchar su nombre y se remueve un momento antes de hablar.

“Ella está bien. No se parece en nada a-” se corta.

“No. No se parece en nada a su tía.” Stiles levanta la mano para rascar con sus dedos por el cabello sudado de Derek. Derek le aparta con amabilidad y pasa rozando al lado de Stiles, dejando que su mano roce brevemente la cadera de Stiles.

“Sé que no es su tía. Su olor es- necesitaré tiempo para ajustarme. Pero lo haré.” Promete silenciosamente.

Stiles sonrió y dijo, “Si,” con confianza. Derek cogió una toalla de una de las mesas y se limpió el sudor de la cara.

“¿Y qué hay de ti?”

“¿Huh?”

“¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?” Derek le está mirando por el rabillo del ojo. La respiración de Stiles se entrecorta, solo un poco.

“Si, estaríais todos perdidos sin mi,” arrastra con audacia para tapar su reacción. “Son el puñetero eje de esta operación.”

Derek no dice nada, pero Stiles le pilla una pequeña sonrisa asomando por la comisura de su boca. Golpea a Derek en el hombro cuando pasa a su lado para salir de la habitación.

“Apestas. Ve a ducharte, grandullón.”

“Siempre podría arrancarte la garganta con mis dientes, sabes.”

“Que viejo. Consigue algo nuevo, capullo.”

 

*

 

“Entonces, ¿sabes cómo Lydia y Jackson rompieron, en plan, hace un mes?” preguntó Scott desde donde estaba estirado sobre la cama de Stiles, escribiendo a alguien en su móvil.

Isaac- que estaba medio reclinado sobre Scott leyendo un libro- hizo un pequeño sonido de interés, y pasó la página. Stiles, sentado ante su escritorio, no dijo nada y pasó la página de su libro. Era de Deaton y era aburrido de narices, pero lo básico era lo básico y si iba a hacer esto, aprender la que quiera que fuera su jodida magia, iba a hacerlo apropiadamente. Con solo unos pocos saltos de capítulos.

“Siguen saliendo. En plan, les vi salir del cine cuando estaba regresando de explorar.” Stiles hizo un pequeño sonido de que estaba escuchando a Scott. Si hubiera estado prestando atención en lo absoluto, Scott se hubiera dado cuenta de que la atención de Stiles no estaba en su libro pese a que sus ojos sí que lo estaban.

“¿No es eso raro?” preguntó al final Scott, su mirada moviéndose de Stiles a Isaac. Stiles apartó su silla del escritorio y sonrió animadamente a Scott.

“Nop. No lo es. En serio. En plan, si dos personas que se aman están juntos y luego rompen no es como si no pudieran ser amigos.”

“O,” añadió Isaac intencionadamente, “Volver juntos luego.” Pasó una nueva página. Stiles estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que no se había terminado la página anterior.

“Huh.” Dijo pensativamente Scott, mirando a su móvil. Pitó cuando llegó un nuevo mensaje. “¿Entonces qué? ¿Hablaron de ello y la cosa se arregló?”

“La sinceridad es la mejor táctica.” Dijo Stiles con una pequeña sonrisa. Scott frunció el ceño a su móvil durante un largo momento, y luego escribió un mensaje. Dudó un momento antes de mandarlo. La respuesta fue casi inmediata. Scott saltó de la cama, e Isaac se recolocó fácilmente para apoyarse contra el cabecero, los ojos nunca dejando el libro en su mano.

“Escuchad, tengo algo que hacer. Volveré a tiempo para hacer algo de rastreo esta noche. ¿Vale?” Apenas esperó al asentimiento de Isaac antes de salir por la puerta. Cuando el sonido de su moto se alejó, Stiles se dejó caer en la cama al lado de Isaac con un enorme suspiro.

“Gracias al cielo. Todo este lloriqueo de amor estaba empezando a agotarme.” Se meneó hasta que estaba cómodamente apoyado contra Isaac. El rubio sacó su móvil del bolsillo y pasó sus dedos por encima de la pantalla antes de empezar a escribir.

“¿A quién estás escribiendo?” Isaac alzó los ojos de su teléfono para darle a Stiles una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

“Jackson y Lydia. ¿Quiéres hacer una fiesta de ‘no-más-folleteo-visual-en-las-reuniones-de-manada?”  

“Joder, si. Haz que pillen pizza y despiértame cuando lleguen.” Luego Stiles cerró sus ojos y se fue a dormir. En serio, ¿el lloriqueo amoroso? Jodidamente _agotador_ de ver.

 

*

 

La verdad es que eran las pesadillas lo que era agotador.

 

*

 

Y su lenta pérdida de peso tampoco ayudaba mucho.

 

*

 

Las reuniones de manadas se desarrollaron y evolucionaron conforme pasó el verano.

Los frágiles hilos de confianza que existían entre ellos se agrandaron y se hicieron fuertes conforme las pequeñas luchas internas y los rencores se desvanecieron lentamente en favor de ganar algo mucho más preciado; familia. _Manada_. Gente en la que podías depender daba igual el qué. Un lugar al que pertenecer daba igual dónde. Las reuniones eran para unirse entre ellos. Para aumentar la confianza y apreciar las diferencias entre ellos que les hacían más fuertes en conjunto.

Por otro lado, pasaron de ser importantes y necesarias para compartir sesiones de información, tiempo de entrenamiento y seminarios de educación sobrenatural a ser fiestas de gloriosa pizza, noches de pelis, torneos de juegos de mesa, y fiestas de pijama de montañas de cachorros.

¿La expresión en la cara de Peter la primera vez que se dió cuenta de que los adolescentes iban a usar las reuniones de manada como una excusa para follar durante las vacaciones de verano? No tuvo precio.  

A Derek parecía no importarle siempre y cuando todos aparecieran e hicieran lo que se les mandaba. Mayormente.

Llevó semanas conseguir un lugar estable, pero Stiles no podía evitar sonreír cada puta vez que pensaba en ello. Hubo muchas cosas buenas y malas; la turbulenta relación de Allison y Scott, Lydia y Jackson trabajando en los límites de su nueva amistad, los problemas de abusos de Isaac, los varios problemas de confianza y de comunicación y de fuego y de Argents de Derek y Peter.

¿Pero ahora? Eran cercanos, casi eran manada, y el hueco dejado por Erica y Boyd era vasto y profundo y se sentía incluso por los humanos. Dejando a un lado los juegos de cachorros, todos estaban ansiosos por recuperar a los miembros perdidos de la manada.

Y la vulnerabilidad de su ausencia se alimentaba del trauma de Stiles. Soñaba con el sótano oscuro. Soñaba con manos arrugadas. Soñaba con puñetazos contra su cara y con dolor y miedo y electricidad. Se despertaba con gritos apenas contenidos, el corazón desbocado, sudando, el pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza.

Lo intentó, pero no podía dejar que la manada le ayudase, no plenamente. Canalizó todos sus sentimientos de inseguridad y terror en sus lecciones de magia. Voló por lo básico, lleno de Adderall para evitar dormirse. Pasaba esas noches de insomnio leyendo y releyendo los preciados pocos libros que había conseguido de Deaton. Investigando los tipos de magia con los que era compatible. Intentando practicar hechizos y concentrando sus pensamientos, afilando su voluntad para manipular la magia inherente dentro de él y en el mundo que le rodeaba.

La manada, la magia, todo ello era una distracción para evitar que recordase las manos que le arrastraban a la oscuridad.

 

*

 

A veces su reacción a esa noche le frustraba a Stiles.

¿Y qué si le habían raptado? ¿Y qué si le habían golpeado un poco? ¿Y qué si le habían amenazado? Uy si. Peter le había secuestrado. Erica le había golpeado. Derek le había amenazado. No era nada. Scott casi le había matado. Peter casi le había matado. Matt Daehler casi le había matado. _No era nada jodidamente importante_.

Excepto que si lo era. Porque Stiles había estudiado el TEPT y otros traumas y supo que era diferente. Que la verdad, Gerard había sido la gota que colmó el proverbial vaso. Todo se había ido acumulando. Llevó a un sentimiento persistente de inseguridad.

Y ese sentimiento perpetuo de inseguridad, la hipervigilancia, las pasadillas, los ataques de pánico, todas eran porque Gerard Argent había sido el único que le había hecho temer de verdad por su vida.

Y eso le cabreaba a Stiles. Y le hacía querer hacerse una bola y llorar. Y le hacía querer acurrucarse en el centro de una montaña de cachorros porque ese era el único momento en el que conseguía una noche de descanso medio decente.

 

*

 

“¿Quieren comernos?” Stiles fingió vomitar en el arbusto que crecía sin cuidado por la casa Hale. Los lobos y Stiles estaban de pie en el porche principal, el sol de la tarde pintando el claro de rojo y naranja. Erica y Boyd llevaban desaparecidos cinco meses; el verano estaba a punto de acabar.

“No Stiles, solo quieren matarnos y absorber nuestro poder.” Derek frunció el ceño ante Stiles en disgusto. Stiles sonrió con desprecio animadamente a modo de respuesta. Derek rodó los ojos, los labios temblando en una media sonrisa. Se sintió como una victoria.

“Al menos,” cortó Peter. “Eso pensamos que están haciendo por aquí.”

“¿Pero aún no tenemos ni idea?” preguntó Scott, y miró a Isaac. El lobo más joven estaba sentado en los escalones de entrada, respirando exhausto. Había estado corriendo hasta la extenuación buscando a Boyd y Erica. Sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, y luego se apoyó contra la barandilla. Derek se acomodó en el peldaño superior a Isaac y dejó que su beta se moviera para descansar su cabeza en su rodilla.

“¿Cómo sabemos que quieren matarnos por nuestro poder?” inquirió Stiles. Pensó en que era obvio, y a la vez una pregunta completamente pertinente. Peter hizo un ruido con la garganta y frunció los labios. El ceño de Derek se frunció más profundo, sus manos moviéndose distraídamente para acariciar el cuello y la espalda de Isaac para reconfortarle. Stiles soltó un quejido y lanzó las manos al aire.

“¿La respuesta va a ser un asco, a que si?”

 

*

 

Después de escuchar lo que Deucalion y los otros hacían para convertirse en Alfas más fuertes, sobre Talía y el papel de _Gerard_ en toda la follada máxima, Stiles vomita de verdad en el arbusto.

“Sip,” jadeó, manos en las rodillas, el vómito aún goteando de sus labios, “Una mierda olorosa y grandiosa.” Lydia le frotó la espalda con una mano. Jackson se mofó de él, mascullando algo sobre estómagos débiles. Derek y Peter rodaron los ojos casi exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Nadie dijo lo contrario.

 

*

 

Encontraron un olor fresco de Erica y Boyd una semana después de empezar el nuevo curso. Había sido colocado obviamente de forma deliberada y era, por ello, obviamente una trampa.

“Esto es tan obviamente una trampa, que me siento insultado.” Stiles arrugó su nariz con disgusto, moviendo distraídamente su bolsa de mensajero por su hombro. La correa estaba empezando a clavarse dolorosamente después de dos horas de caminar por el bosque con la manada. Scott bufó una risa, pero no miró a Stiles. Sus ojos estaban brillando dorado, parpadeando sin descanso, observando las tenues sombras entre los árboles. Stiles tenía que permanecer inofensivo; era su último recurso.

Stiles abrió la boca para quejarse algo más cuando Derek le mandó callar, los ojos observando intensamente un punto frente a ellos. Después de unos momentos Jackson apareció en su vista, cambiando sus facciones a una forma humana.

“El rastro acaba unos noventa metros más allá,” le informó a Derek en tono aburrido, intentando esconder lo impresionado que estaba consigo mismo y fallando completamente. Stiles se preguntó si Derek estaba lamentando ciertos comentarios hechos sobre _la nariz más afilada de la manada_ ya. “Hay una pequeña cabaña. No puedo oler a gente cerca pero-” Jackson emitió un sonido de frustración. “Hay algún tipo de planta creciendo cerca. El olor me taponó la nariz.”

“¿Qué aspecto tenía?” Preguntó precipitadamente Stiles antes de que Jackson pudiera continuar. Jackson frunció el ceño a Stiles y gruñó, enseñando sus colmillos.

“No lo sé, Stilinski. Un racimo de pequeñas flores blancas. Me recordaban al perfume.” Stiles estaba un ochenta y cinco por ciento seguro de que Jackson estaba irritado por no conocer la flor, más que a Stiles por haber hecho la pregunta.

“Entonces, ¿no es acónito? Lo que es importante. En general.” Stiles hizo una mueca ante la cara de desprecio de Jackson.

“Jazmin, probablemente. Es una flor de olor muy fuerte.” Dijo Lydia, y se encogió de hombros cuando se giraron para mirarla. “Solía tener una botella.” Jackson miró a Lydia durante un momento, y Stiles pensó que igual estaba un poco anhelante, pero Jackson se giró rápidamente para volver a dirigirse a Derek. El alfa parecía impaciente.

“No puedo decir si están ahí o no. Di una vuelta tan amplia como pude alrededor del lugar, pero el rastro no aparece en ningún otro lado.”

Derek palmeó el hombro de Jackson, y luego subió la mano para agarrar levemente su cuello y murmuró con aprobación. Jackson hizo un sonido complacido al fondo de su garganta, y se presionó contra el agarre de su Alfa.

“¿Oliste a alguno de la manada de Alfas?” inquirió.

“No.”

“Eso apenas importa.” Interrumpió Peter, “Hombres lobo más fuertes- omegas, betas o alfas- puede aprender a controlar su cuerpo para esconder su olor.”

“Oh, Dios mío,” Stiles echó las manos al cielo, “ _¡Es una trampa!_ ¿Cómo ha podido pensar alguien que esto iba a funcionar? Es tan obvio.” Cruzó los brazos sobre su delgado pecho y se metió las manos bajo los sobacos. “Esto no me gusta. ¿Qué cojones están intentando conseguir al hacer tan...tan jodidamente _obvio_?”

“No hay duda de que están consiguiendo exactamente lo que se proponían,” Peter sonrió un poco de medio lado a Stiles y el adolescente se removió hasta quedar medio escondido detrás de Scott. Hizo que la sonrisa de medio lado de Peter aumentara.

“Sabemos que probablemente es una trampa,” continuó, girándose hacia Derek. “Pero no ha habido nada sobre nuestros dos lobos rebeldes desde hace cinco meses. Han creado una situación que nos da dos opciones; una, pensamos que nuestros compañeros de manada están en la cabaña, entramos a salvarles, y hacemos saltar la trampa. Dos, nos damos cuenta de que es una trampa, pero estamos desesperado por información, así que entramos ahí de todos modos y hacemos saltar la trampa, esperando sacar algo de ello. En cualquier caso ellos consiguen lo que quieren; algunos o todos acabamos atrapados en la trampa.”

“No pueden estar cerca,” dijo Jackson, cruzando los brazos. Derek dejó caer la mano y tocó la de Jackson brevemente antes de apartarse para caminar una corta línea recta, las cejas juntas por pensar. “Hice un círculo bastante amplio, y no había nada.”

“Como he dicho,” Peter rodó los ojos, “puedes esconder su olor.”

“No,” dijo Allison de repente, “Jackson tiene razón. ¿No habrían aprovechado la oportunidad para, no sé, mermar la manada? Jackson estaba solo. Si hubieran estado cerca, esa hubiera sido una oportunidad perfecta para acabar con uno de nosotros.”

“Y asustarnos,” añadió Isaac. “Si no hubiéramos tenido ni idea de lo que le hubiera pasado a Jackson, nos hubiéramos quedado ahí, esperando. En plan, guerra psicológica, o lo que sea.”

“Nos hubiera debilitado, desentabilizándonos,” admitió Derek, y miró a Peter. El hombre no muerto estaba mirando a Allison con ojos duros. Encaró su mirada directamente, y sin pudor.

“Una táctica de Cazador.” Dijo con desprecio.

“Primero fue una táctica de depredador,” dijo Scott, sonriendo con calidez a Allison antes de dirigirse a Peter. “Cortar al débil de la manada para cazarle.” Peter frunció los labios y la furia se desvaneció abruptamente de su cara.

“Es cierto. Pero en ese caso, corren el riesgo de espantarnos. Puede que no estén cerca. Pero…” dejó de hablar, las cejas juntas, sumido en sus pensamientos. Stiles siguió con su línea de lógica.

“Pero…¿si nos han conducido aquí, pero ellos no están aquí en persona, entonces para qué molestarse en primer lugar?”

“¿Hacer de la cabaña una trampa cazabobos?” sugirió Lydia. “Llenarlo de explosivos y prepararlo para que explote una vez estemos cerca?”

Peter hizo un sonido pensativo, “Jackson, ¿como cuanto te has acercado de la cabaña?”

“No lo sé, quizás unos cuarenta y cinco metros.”

“Osea que no lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer saltar algo, o algo igualmente cliché,” Peter alzó una ceja a Jackson. “¿Supongo que no viste nada tan incriminatorio como eso?”

“No lo estaba buscando,” negó con la cabeza y gruñó de nuevo frustrado. Derek pasó una mano rápida por el pelo de Jackson para calmarle mientras deambulaba. De todos ellos, Isaac y Jackson necesitaban los que más el contacto físico de su Alfa.

“Podrían simplemente estar esperando dentro.” Ofreció Scott, “En plan, pasamos por la puerta uno a uno y eso limita nuestros movimientos lo suficiente como para que puedan acabar con nosotros.”

“O,” dijo Stiles, el corazón desbocado por el terror,” Esperan a que todos o casi todos estemos dentro y nos encierran ahí, y luego-” Stiles se detuvo, y miró al suelo.

“Y luego nos queman.” Dijo quedamente Derek. Hubo un momento de absoluta quietud.

“Probablemente piensan que es poético,” gruñó Peter, colmillos afuera y ojos brillando azules.

“Vale,” Derek finalmente dejó de dar vueltas y se giró para dirigirse a toda la manada. “Hacemos esto lo más inteligente que podamos.  Jackson, coge a Allison e Isaac, id a donde estabas antes y esta vez prestad atención a cualquier cosa que esté fuera de lugar, no solo a los olores. Allison, intenta ver dentro de la cabaña, una vista de francotirador nos vendría bien. Una vez volváis, si no hay nada que cambie la situación, nos acercaremos, hacemos un perímetro en semicírculo alrededor del frente y Peter y yo entraremos.”

Alzó una mano ante el torrente de protestas.

“Somos mayores y más sabios. Si están dentro, al menos podemos conseguir salir a campo abierto. Si tiene trampas cazabobos tenemos más probabilidades de sobrevivir. Sea dentro o fuera, o no sea en ningún lado, estaremos listos para ellos.” Derek hizo contacto visual con todos ellos, uno a uno, esperando a que cada uno aceptase el plan.

El corazón de Stiles martilleaba. Se había pasado el verano con la manada, observando cómo se acercaban, dejando que le llevasen con ellos. Era algo gradual, y aún no plenamente formado. Pero el que había cambiado más era Derek. Había una suavidad en él, algo que Stiles estaba seguro que tenía que ver con tener una manada. La soledad de perder a su familia, luego a su hermana, y tener que matar a su tío- no podía ni imaginárselo. Y ver a Derek así- competente, preocupado, creciendo como un Alfa en lo que se sentía como su sentido más verdadero- le hacía sentir a Stiles...algo. Algo que hacía que su corazón latiese un poco más rápido, algo que le hormiguease la espalda.

Cuando Derek le miró, el estómago de Stiles dió un vuelco y su corazón galopó. Asintió gravemente, y luego sonrió y Derek casi le devolvió la sonrisa, su boca contrayéndose.

“Stiles, estate listo,” era más una frase que una pregunta pero Stiles respondió al golpear alegremente su bolsa de mensajero y sonriéndole con solo una pizca de filo.

Peter tomó la posición de flanqueo de Isaac y Scott tomó la de Allison después de un largo y húmedo beso que todos ignoraron a posta. Después de irse con Jackson, cayó el silencio. Se acomodaron para esperar. Estaban un poco tenso pero no había una tensión insoportable. Estaban trabajando juntos. Eran una manada. E iban a recuperar a Erica y Boyd.

Stiles estaba empezando a pensar que realmente podían hacer esto. Se estaba haciendo más fuerte al aprender magia. Y había recuperado dos kilos estas dos últimas semanas. Juntos, podían salvar a Erica y Boyd. Podían crear una manada y podían sobrevivir a cualquiera que fuera la mierda sobrenatural que Beacon Hills les lanzase luego. Pensó que podían patear los culos de la manada de Alfas.

Naturalmente, cómo el gafe que es, fue entonces cuando todo se fue a la mierda.

 

*

 

Boyd y Erica resultaron estar en la cabaña. Pero la manada Hale no lo supo hasta después de que la manada de Alfas les tendieran una emboscada. Había estado esperando a que la manada se separase un poco antes de atacar. Y descubrieron que los Alfas no querían matarles para absorber su poder. Querían que fuese Derek el que atacase a su manada, absorbiera el poder, y se uniera a la manada de Alfas. Stiles escuchó todo esto de Deucalion, el Alfa de Alfas, el Apex Predator, el Demonio Lobo.

Y también una puta Reina del Drama.  

Stiles, humano y aparentemente no merecedor del tiempo de sus enemigos, estaba escondido tras un árbol cercano mientras Duke narraba sus razones para atacar y esperaba el triunfo con una sonrisa en su cara que era mitad demente y mitad comemierda.

Stiles le estaba dando a su manada cinco minutos máximo. Comenzó una cuenta atrás en su móvil.

Dos minutos después Scott gritó cuando un Alfa le lanzó contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que su espalda se rompió con un enfermizo crack. Y Stiles se cansó de esperar.

Abrió su bolsa de mensajero.

 

*

 

Durante el verano, Stiles pasó mucho tiempo con la manada, tirando de los hilos de las relaciones de sus compañeros para acercarles. El tiempo que no pasaba con la manada, lo pasaba con Deaton aprendiendo las teorías básicas de la magia. Y el tiempo que no pasaba aprendiendo de Deaton, lo usaba para enseñarse a sí mismo magia.

No fue, en retrospectiva, lo más inteligente que ha hecho alguna vez. Pero Stiles tenía una manada que proteger y compañeros desaparecidos y mientras que debería de aprender lo básico, saltarse unos cuantos capítulos del libro y recurrir ocasionalmente a fuentes externas no podría hacer demasiado daño. ¿Verdad?

Al menos, después de hacer que todos los muebles de madera de su casa se pudrieran parcialmente, aprendió a hacer estas mierdas afuera y lejos de edificios y árboles altos.

Si Deaton se enteraba a lguna vez de la investigación independiente de Stiles, estaba seguro de que el normalmente plácido hombre tendría unas cuantas palabras duras que decirle. Porque no estaba buscando hechizos o protecciones o barreras mágicas o hechizos de corto plazo. Estaba buscando hechizos que hicieran daño, desmembraran, arrancaran y desgarraran. Hechizos que agarrasen con fuerza y pudrieran a una persona hasta dejarle en nada.

Y era tan jodidamente fácil. Nada era más fácil que la magia que corrompía.

 

*

 

Aún así lo intentó. En ardillas heridas y ratones. Intentó curarles, pero eran tan pequeños y tan frágiles. Se descomponían cuando su magia les tocaba. Vomitaba cada vez, jadeando hasta que su estómago estaba vacío.

Otros hechizos, los que no involucraban curación, eran difíciles pero no imposibles. Él y Deaton descubrieron que podía encontrar cosas y lanzar un buscador y colocar barreras mágicas y hacer encantamientos menores. Stiles no pudo dejar de temblar durante una hora después de que estuvieron seguros.

Era solo el acto de curar el que le estaba prohibido.

Stiles le dijo todo esto a Derek una noches después de beberse un cuarto de botella de Jack. Estaban a solas en las casa Hale, en la habitación con el sofá verde lleno de polvo. Le dijo a Derek cómo se sentía el no ser capaz de ayudar del modo en que quería, lo que dolía no ser capaz de curar. Como le daban náuseas por ser su magia así. Que se sentía tan asqueroso y sucio cómo la magia que lanzaba, que le estaba comiendo por dentro.

“Vale,” dijo Derek.

“ _¿Va’e?_ ¿Qué co’ones quiere decir siquiera eso?” farfulló Stiles al Alfa. Derek se apartó de la pared en la que se estaba apoyando y le quitó la botella a Stiles con cuidado. Stiles le dejó; no era como si pudiera levantarse del sofá.

“Deja de intentar curar a roedores, Stiles.” Derek ignoró completamente la pregunta mientras cerraba la botella. “Si no es eso lo que puede hacer tu magia, entonces no lo hagas.”

“¿Por qué te pa’ece bi’n ezto? Esto. ¿Por qué te pa’ece bi’n esto? Mi magia es enfermiza y asquerosa y _mala_.” Stiles no estaba llorando. No lo estaba porque eso ya sería demasiado vergonzoso y sus ojos no le traicionarían de esa manera. Lo creyó incluso cuando Derek usó el puño de su manga para limpiarle las mejillas.

“Porque está bien, Stiles. Cualquiera que sea la magia que tengas o no, es tu magia y eso hace que esté bien porque yo-” las palabras de Derek titubearon un momento. “Porque yo confío en ti.”

Miró a Stiles durante un largo momento, algo parecido a la vulnerabilidad en su rostro. Y Stiles estaba borracho y no podía pensar bien, pero tenía la sospecha de que incluso si estuviera sobrio no habría sido capaz de pensar en una buena respuesta a eso. Así que improvisó.

“Va’e,” dijo Stiles, golpeó su cabeza contra la de Derek y luego cayó inconsciente para no tener que lidiar con las repercusiones de nada de ello.

Poco sorprendentemente, no durmió bien; no había tenido una buena noche de sueño desde las manos arrugadas que habían aparecido para agarrarle. Stiles recordaba a alguien sacudiéndole para despertarle más de una vez de sus pesadillas. Recuerda una mano tranquilizadora pasando por su pelo húmedo por el sudor.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con resaca y en su cama. No recordaba haber llegado allí.

 

*

 

Stiles sostenía el cuchillo en sus manos, mirando a las líneas de sangre que brillaban en su hoja. El cuerpo de Deucalion yacía a sus pies. La manada de Alfas había rechazado recoger los restos de su líder antes de que se fueran para nunca volver.

El plan de último recurso que había tramado con Derek y Allison había sido simple. Stiles podía pudrir cualquier cosa, así que iba a pudrir su poder de Alfa. Mientras estuvieran retorciéndose de agonía, Derek y Allison matarían a Deucalion.

Al principio a Derek y Stiles no les había hecho gracia, que Allison se ofreciese, pero había sido implacable. Ella había usado, como Stiles, su tiempo lejos de la manada para llevar a cabo su propio entrenamiento. Ese entrenamiento había sido con su padre y la había preparado para matar. Al final, ambos cedieron ante su cara de resolución.

Naturalmente había problemas con su plan de último recurso.

Principalmente, el hechizo afectaba al poder de Alfa que estuviera dentro de su alcance. No estaba hecho para pudrir- o más bien, para no pudrir- el poder de Alfa de una persona en específico. Así que cuando Stiles lanzó el hechizo, Derek se vio afectado junto con la manada de Alfas- en el suelo, la espalda arqueada por el dolor agonizante mientras el núcleo de lo que era estaba siendo desintegrado.

Y porque si alguno de los betas mataba a Deucalion se convertirían en el Alfa de la manada de Alfas, y la verdad es que nadie quería eso, no era como si alguno de ellos pudiera hacerlo. Así que como habían decidido antes, o bien Allison- una humana- o bien Derek- ya un Alfa- serían las únicas dos opciones para la parte de ‘matar a Deucalion’ del plan.

Pero Allison no estaba donde estaba Deucalion. Se había ido con Isaac y Jackson a investigar por el bosque y _no era donde estaba Deucalion_.

Stiles recordó febrilmente durante un momento todas las frases que alguna vez había escuchado sobre el sentido común y lo poco jodidamente común que era. Luego miró a Derek, su cara una máscara retorcida de dolor.

Metió la mano en su bolsa de mensajero y sacó el cuchillo de combate de sierra y cubierto de Teflon que le había dado Allison antes de que se preparasen unas meras horas antes, solo por si acaso. Caminó con cuidado alrededor del círculo de magia y el pelaje de lobo que creaba el hechizo y se acercó a Deucalion.

Stiles le sujetó la cintura con las piernas para evitar que Deucalion se moviese lo suficiente como para clavarle el cuchillo bajo su esternón y en su corazón.

 

*

 

No recuerda regresar a la casa Hale. Derek le tiene abrazado con fuerza en sus brazos cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente en la montaña de cachorros.

 

*

 

Junto con las manos arrugadas, un cuchillo ensangrentado empieza a aparecer en sus pesadillas.

 

*

 

Más adelante esa tarde, cuando finalmente lo ha asimilado en su cabeza, Derek se rió.

En los escombros de la casa de su familia, con Isaac, Erica y Boyd, y Lydia y Jackson dormidos a salvo en el colchón del piso de arriba, Scott desaparecido para celebrarlo con Allison, Peter desaparecido y con solo Stiles para presenciarlo, Derek se rió. Era un sonido profundo que salía de su vientre, tan jodidamente lleno de _dicha_ por estar vivos- cada uno de ellos- y Stiles no pudo contenerse. Se olvidó de Deucalion y de su magia y de toda la mierda que era ahora su vida. Se plantó delante de Derek, le agarró de la nuca y tiró de él para besarle.

No sabía lo que esperaba. Quizá que Derek le pegase un puñetazo. O que se apartase y le mirase con una expresión de decepción que siempre hacía que su estómago cayese. Esperaba por Dios que Derek al menos les dejase a ambos olvidarse de ello, atribuyendolo a una reacción atrasada del subidón de adrenalina del superviviente, a la idiotez, a la locura de la luna llena- algo, cualquier cosa.

No esperaba que le empotrasen contra la pared, una mano en su cadera y otra en su cuello, un muslo grueso separando sus rodillas y presionando contra su miembro medio duro. No esperaba que Derek se ahogase con su nombre, y luego le atacase la boca, besándole húmedo y sucio. Que sus caderas embistiesen contra las de Stiles hasta que ambos estuviesen jadeantes con una risa ahogada y gemidos callados, corriéndose e sus calzoncillos.

Y fue tan bueno. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Stiles sintió que la tensión dejaba su cuerpo y se dejó caer contra el pecho cálido de Derek. La hipervigilancia que había tenido desde que Gerard sonrió y le mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras dejaba que Stiles saliese de su casa finalmente se relajó un poco.El agotamiento llegó y dejó que Derek le llevase a casa para que su padre no se preocupase. Su mente cansada regresó al beso una y otra vez.  

En lo que respectaba a primeros besos, Stiles supuso que este fue bastante espectacular. Un buen indicador del futuro. Stiles totalmente de acuerdo. Quería que esto fuese algo. Una cosa recurrente, que ocurriese frecuentemente. ¿Y a juzgar por la mancha de semen en los pantalones de Derek? Supuso que Derek también estaba de acuerdo.

Nunca se le ocurrió a Stiles comprobar con Derek si ambos estaban en la misma página, mucho menos si estaban leyendo el mismo maldito libro.

 

*

 

Stiles huyó.

Algo después de un mes después de que Erica y Boyd fueran rescatados, Stiles llenó una bolsa de lona con ropas y libros de magia que le había robado a Deaton y simplemente se fué. Ni siquiera se molestó en dejar una nota.

Para entonces, los dos kilos que había recuperado desaparecieron, llevándose otro con él.

Vendió el Jeep a un chaval a tres pueblos de distancia que no tenía ni de lejos la edad legal, y usó el dinero para comprarse una chatarra en el pueblo de al lado, y luego se fué de California.

Las llamadas comenzaron dieciséis horas después de que huyese. La primera llamada le despertó de un sueño irregular en una habitación de mierda de hotel en algún lugar de Nevada. Miró a la funda del móvil durante mucho tiempo, no permitiéndose mirar quien llamaba. En la décima cuarta llamada, apagó el móvil y lo hizo pedazos. Luego se dió la vuelta e intentó dormir algo.

Las pesadillas que le habían estado plagando durante los últimos seis meses saltaron con intensidad esa noche. Se despertó dos veces gritando y con un sudor frío y frántico otras cuatro más.

En los años siguientes, las pesadillas no empeoraron mucho más, pero tampoco mejoraron.

 

*

 

Empezó con Derek.

El día después de que se besaran, Stiles mencionó la posibilidad de algo más.

Derek se rió de él. Le dijo a Stiles que tenía diecisiete años. Que solo era un humano beta, y apenas un beta. Que no iba a salir con Stiles. En serio, ¿qué le había dado esa idea?

El corazón de Stiles dolía, y era cien veces más doloroso que cuando Lydia eligió a Jackson. Pero lo aguantó porque tenía a Scott y una manada y magia y a su padre.

Pero luego Scott le miró a Stiles como si le hubiera apuñalado por la espalda. Nadie aparte de Derek y Allison conocían lo del plan de último recurso contra la manada de Alfas. Scott entró en furia y gritó sobre confianza y manada y en cómo las cosas finalmente parecían ir bien y que luego Stiles había hecho que Allison le mintiese sobre el plan y le mintió a Scott sobre su magia, ¿y a qué te refieres con que se siente como una mierda, Stiles, es magia, es genial, es útil, como has podido? _¡Vete!_

La absoluta hipocresia de ello. ¿Después de lo que Scott le había hecho a Scott para llegar a Gerard sin decir nada? Le dolió a Stiles. Pero incuso esto podía ser soportado. Scott era una buena persona. Es que solo estaba. Dale tiempo y arreglarian su amistad. No pasaba nada.

Pero luego Erica y Boyd no le hablaban. E Isaac le dijo que tenía algo que ver con alguna mierda de no hacer lo suficiente para salvarles, estar en el sótano con ellos y luego poder irse mientras a ellos les torturaban. Luego, ellos escapando del sótano solo para volver a ser capturados y torturados y no te ofendas Stiles pero pensábamos que nos ibas a sacar y no lo hiciste (sus palabras, no mías, no mías, suplicó Isaac) así que aléjate amablemente.

Y esto también estaba bien, bien, totalmente guay, porque Stiles estaba seguro de que todos estaban en el U.S.S del TEPT, y mientras que inestable, solo necesitaban tiempo para serenarse, para ser manada y entender que Stiles era un compañero de manada, y eso quería decir que eran _familia_ . Y estaba guay él podía con esto, _podía._

Pero luego Deaton se enteró de lo del hechizo y extrapoló la investigación independiente de Stiles y le cortó, ya no más lecciones, lo siento Stiles pero acordaste hacer esto a mi manera y si no lo vas a hacer entonces no te puedo enseñar. Y lo que sea, Stiles había estado dando tumbos a ciegas durante todo lo de los hombres lobo, podía conseguir enseñarse a sí mismo magia porque tenía una manada a la que proteger y se dijo que eso era suficiente.

La manada ya no era tan acogedora como lo había sido. Scott no le hablaba y por ello Allison no le hablaba y Erica y Boyd no le hablaban, le trataban como si fuer el enemigo e Isaac estaba con ellos porque eran cercanos, tan cercanos, como si fueran hermanos y Lydia y Jackson estaban bailando uno alrededor del otro y poniendose caras ligeramente interesadas, incapaces de ver otra cosa y Derek, el Alfa, el Alfa de Stiles, le evitaba a él y la manada, sus betas, podían sentirlo a través del vínculo incluso si ellos no lo notaban de verdad y ellos también evitaban a Stiles y eso estaba jodidamente bien, bien, bien, bien y estupendo, porque al final estallaría todo, solo necesitaba tiempo, solo un poco más de tiempo, solo un poco más, solo un poco más y podría hacer esto, podía con esto. Y qué si había empezado a saltarse reuniones de la manada, estaba bien, solo necesitaban espacio para pensar y él podía dárselo.

Pero su padre no era estúpido. Era un oficial de la ley, entrenado para buscar pautas y relacionar hechos para crear una teoría coherente de entre todo un lío de pruebas. y una noche confrontó a Stiles sobre los hombres lobo y gritaron y Stiles intentó explicarlo pero su padre estaba tan, tan, tan enfadado, más enfadado de lo que alguna vez le había visto Stiles, incluso en toda su vida y luego su padre le había mirado y dijo,

“Es como si ya no fueras mi hijo.”

Y Stiles se rompió.

 


	2. Fortalecimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, si veís alguna errata o algo avisadme porque ya me he encontrado con varias pero es que son muchas palabras y mis ojos no lo ven todo.

Stiles condujo sin rumbo durante semanas. Eligió una autopista y condujo hasta que se acabó y luego eligió otra. No recuerda la mayor parte de ello. Todo está descolorido y lejano. Se siente atontado. Paga la gasolina y los hoteles de mierda con dinero que ha sacado de su cuenta bancaria. Normalmente acaba durmiendo en su coche. A veces recuerda comer, a veces no. Su pelo crece. Una barba desaseada crece y se espesa.

 

*

 

Un día ve su fotografía en un tablón lleno con otros niños perdidos. El niño en la foto tiene el pelo al raso y sonríe con la boca abierta, como si fuera el chaval más feliz del mundo. Encuentra el papel en el suelo de su Jeep dos días después. No recuerda haberlo cogido. Lo rasga y deja que el viento se lleve los trozos.

 

*

 

Se le ocurre mientras conduce por la costa sureste que debería estar enfadado. Debería estar jodidamente furioso con todos ellos por esto. 

Debería estar enfadado por las inseguridades de Derek que le hicieron alejar a Stiles. Que usara su juventud como una excusa. Que arremetió contra él porque tenía miedo de estar con Stiles, con cualquiera. 

Debería estar enfadado con Scott por estar tan metido hasta el cuello en su relación con Allison que no podía ver la mierda hipócrita que era. Por no escuchar. Por tratar a Allison como una niña descerebrada aunque había sido elección suya el no decirle a Scott lo del plan de último recurso para acabar con la manada de Alfas. Por que si Scott le hubiera dejado explicarlo le podría haber dicho que fue un último recurso. Que la verdad era que ninguno de ellos había querido hacerlo. Que la magia no era toda igual y que aún no sabía si podía controlar la magia que había fermentado dentro de él. 

Debería estar enfadado con Erica y Boyd e Isaac por alejarse de él. Que su irracionalidad les impedía sentir el vínculo de la manada que había entre ellos. Stiles era humano pero incluso él podía sentirlo retumbando en su pecho. Y deberían de haberse dado cuenta de que toda la manada les había estado buscando, que toda la manada era responsable de su encarcelamiento prolongado, no solo Stiles. 

Debería estar enfadado con Deaton por haber dejado de entrenarle. Debería de haberlo sabido; que Stiles iba a encontrar otro modo porque iba a proteger a sus amigos, sin importar el qué. Era su rol el ser un recurso para Stiles para que su magia no hiciera daño. Debía de haber guiado a Stiles. Y en su lugar estaba retrocediendo. Llevándose con él su apoyo. Dejando a Stiles solo para luchar contra el autoaprendizaje de su magia. 

Debería estar enfadado con Lydia y Jackson por no darse cuenta. 

por que todos le habían ignorado y rechazado.

Porque ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Stiles no estaba durmiendo. Que estaba perdiendo peso. Que sus ataques de pánico estaban ocurriendo con mayor frecuencia. 

Debería de estar enfadado de que se olvidasen de que había apuñalado a un hombre en el corazón. Que Gerard Argent le había secuestrado y golpeado. Que había sido paralizado por un monstruo lagarto y le había dejado impotente y vulnerable mientras buenos hombres y mujeres yacían muertos a su alrededor. Que era el mejor amigo de un puto hombre lobo y no tenía por qué serlo. Que no tenía por qué ser amigo de ninguno de ellos. Podría haberse alejado; ignorarlo todo y haber vivido una vida normal. pero no lo había hecho. Se había quedado y había peleado a su puto lado porque eran sus amigos y la lealtad significaba algo para él. 

Y debería de estar enfadado porque su padre, quien supuestamente le amaba sin importar el qué, le había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho que no era su hijo. 

 

*

 

Stiles ya no estaba atontado. Estaba ardiendo. Pero aún no veía con claridad y siguió moviéndose, sin ir a ningún lado. 

 

*

 

Se subió a una báscula en algún momento, más que nada porque estaba en la esquina de un baño mugriento. Pesaba sesenta kilos. En el espejo manchado metió la tripa y contó sus costillas. Evitó su mirada hundida.

 

*

 

Se dirigió al norte antes de que Louisiana diera paso a Mississipi; 

 

_ Bienvenido a Arkansas, el Estado Natural, Abróchate el Cinturón por Seguridad.  _

_ Bienvenido a Missouri, el Estado Espectáculo.  _

_ La gente de Iowa te da la bienvenida; Iowa, Lugar de la Oportunidad. _

_ Bienvenido a Minnesota, 10,00 Lagos.  _

 

Su coche se quedó estancado en algún lugar a mitad de Minnesota y en mitad del bosque. No sabe lo que hubiera hecho si no se hubiera detenido. No es como si tuviera pasaporte para ir a Canada.

La carretera en la que estaba atascado era estrecha, con espacio apenas suficiente para que pasasen dos coches pegados uno al lado de otro. Salió del coche y tembló. Caía una leve nieve. Solamente había visto nevar en las montañas. Nunca había caído en- su parte de California. 

Cogió sus llaves y su bolsa de lona, todo lo que tenía en el mundo. Un letrero de hacía un rato había indicado que el próximo pueblo, Onamia, estaba a dieciséis kilómetros. Empezó a caminar. Se imaginaba que le llevaría unas tres horas a paso lento. Y no tenía otra cosa que tiempo. 

Una hora después, Stiles -su hubiera tenido aliento que malgastar- se habría reído amargamente por su mala suerte. La ligera nieve había comenzado a caer con más fuerza gradualmente, y el viento había comenzado a soplar más fieramente. La temperatura había caído en picado. Stiles no sabía si esto era una ventisca, pero estaba en la calle con un clima pésimo y solo su sudadera roja, unos vaqueros y las converse. El viento y la nieve le estaban cegando. No podía ver la carretera enfrente suyo y sus huellas desaparecían tras él. No había camino por delante y no había vuelta atrás. 

Sus ojos se estaban empañando, pero no podía culpar de todas las lágrimas al clima. Siguió moviéndose. Estaba bastante seguro de que necesitaba seguir moviéndose. Si se detenía el frío le mataría. Se siguió diciendo eso para seguir caminando. Se dijo a sí mismo que podía hacerlo, podía llegar a un lugar seguro, pedir ayuda. Stiles intentó usar esos pensamientos repetitivos para mantener la calma.

No estaba funcionando. 

El viento traspasaba su sudadera. Lo había intentado un rato, pero no tenía la fuerza para aguantar su bolsa enfrente suyo para que cortase el viento. Se puso cada pieza de ropa que pudo, pero apenas hacía nada. Sacrificó algunos de sus calcetines para taparse las manos.

Hacía frío. Tanto frío. Las nubes sobre él eran densas y todo estaba oscuro. No podía decir si era de noche ya o no. Su sentido del tiempo estaba sesgado. Pero se negaba a quitarse sus guantes caseros para mirar la hora en su reloj. Dejaría expuesta demasiada piel, dejando al frío colarse en las inadecuadas capas de sus mangas.

No sabía que más hacer. Siguió caminando. Siguió diciéndose a sí mismo que se estaba acercando a un resguardo y a la ayuda. Sus pensamientos y sus extremidades se estaban ralentizando. Estaba cansado. Tan cansado y la nieve seguía amontonándose y cada vez necesitaba más y más fuerza para atravesarla.

Siguió hasta que se chocó contra un árbol y cayó inconsciente por el golpe. 

 

*

 

Cuando se despertó, solo había oscuridad. Una corriente de pánico recorrió su espalda. Movió su cabeza, los ojos buscando luz desesperadamente. Fue solo entonces que notó el paño que cubría su cara. El movimiento de su cabeza hizo que se deslizara lo suficiente como para dejar pasar una mota de luz. Stiles se relajó considerablemente. 

Se sentó lentamente, dejando que el paño cayera. Su cuerpo dolía. Mirando hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban envueltas en toallas. Estaban tiesas y se amoldaban de tal forma que le decían a Stiles que le habían envueltos sus manos con ellas mojadas y las habían dejado secas. Olían levemente a plantas. Era un aroma dulce y calmante. 

Sus sentidos estaban atontados y el agotamiento tiraba de él, haciendo que se le relajaran los músculos y que su espalda se hundiese. Estaba  _ cálido _ . Se hundió de nuevo en la cama y giró para quedarse de lado. Notó como la tela alrededor de sus pies se movía, se preguntó brevemente por qué estaba ahí, y cayó dormido.

 

*

 

La segunda vez que se despertó, su cabeza estaba mucho más despejada. Las envolturas en tela habían desaparecido. Ahora se daba cuenta de que probablemente eran para combatir la hipotermia. Debe de haber estado en medio del frío y la nieve durante horas. Estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera perdido al menos un dedo de la mano o del pie. Se quitó los gruesos calcetines de sus pies y contó, sólo para asegurarse.

La habitación en la que estaba era pequeña y sólo tenía una ventana, cubierta con un plástico que parecía respirar con el viento. Era la única fuente de luz. Bajo la ventana yacía su bolsa de lona. Había un calentador al lado de la cama. Al otro lado de la habitación había una puerta. Bajo ella, había una pequeña franja por la que se colaba la luz.

Posó un pie en el suelo, con intención de cruzar hasta la puerta, pero lo volvió a meter en la cama con un grito ahogado. El suelo de madera estaba congelado, incluso con el calentador cerca. Se volvió a poner los gruesos calcetines y por primera vez se dió cuenta de que no eran suyos. Ninguna de las ropas que llevaba lo eran.

Contó tres camisetas de manga larga debajo de un jersey negro, y dos capas de los que él sospechaba eran dos calzoncillos largos John debajo de unos pantalones de pijama de franela. Los calcetines gruesos en realidad varios pares de calcetines cosidos juntos para hacerles uno.

Se tapó las manos con las mangas y fué hacia la puerta. Notó el frío del mango de metal incluso a través de la tela de varias camisetas. La puerta se abrió hacia dentro, y salió hacia un pasillo estrecho. A su izquierda el pasillo acababa a unos pocos metros en una puerta que daba a la calle. Directamente enfrente suyo había un pequeño cuarto de baño, con un retrete, un lavabo y una ducha estrecha. 

A su derecha el pasillo se abría en una gran habitación rectangular. Girando la esquina de la derecha había una chimenea, ya encendida y chisporroteando, con la madera detrás de una reja de metal. Enmarcando la chimenea habían dos estanterías, llenas de lomos de libros que eran viejos y correosos. Antes de la gran alfombra que rozaba la chimenea habían dos sillones reclinables tapizados en una horrible pana verde. Colgado encima del piedra que rodeaba la chimenea había el pelaje de un lobo. La mirada de Stiles se desvió rápidamente.

La pared opuesta al pasillo tenía una hilera de ventanas que llegaban hasta el techo que se expandían de un extremo de la habitación al otro, interrumpidas por otra puerta que daba afuera. Estas ventanas también estaban cubiertas por plástico tirante. Al otro lado de la habitación desde la chimenea había una cocina. Parecía rara, y Stiles no sabía decir por qué hasta que se dió cuenta de que no había lavavajillas y un pequeño y profundo congelador se situaba en lugar de una nevera alta. Había una pequeña mesa puesta de forma rara en medio de la cocina con dos sillas.

Lentamente entró a la habitación y se movió hacia la cocina. Había una última puerta en la pared de la cocina, llevando a un lugar detrás del pequeño baño. Stiles estaba ojeando los armarios de cocina, intentando adivinar cual tendría comida cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Dio un salto hacia atrás, los ojos moviéndose intentando encontrar una salida. 

“¿Ya estás despierto? Bien.” Un hombre alto vestido con tantas capas de ropa como Stiles salió y dio una palmada con sus grandes manos. Stiles pudo ver una cama deshecha detrás del hombre antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Tenía tanto la cabeza llena de pelo y la barba salvaje de color blanco grisáceo. 

“Cogeré el desayuno. Luego hablaremos de porqué has intentado matarte, joven.” El hombre caminó hacia la cocina y empezó a sacar cazos de metal y sartenes de los armarios. 

“No intenté matarme.” Stiles no puedo evitar protestar, pero no se movió para seguir al hombre. Se quedó en mitad de la habitación, intentando averiguar si estaba a salvo. 

“¿Y qué estabas haciendo en mitad de una tormenta de nieve con solo una sudadera y unos vaqueros si no estabas intentando matarte?”

“Estaba intentando llegar al pueblo. Mi coche se averió.”

“¿Ah, si? ¿No te conoces el clima del norte, eh?”

“No, soy de- un Estado más cálido.” Stiles cruzó los brazos y encorvó los hombros. El hombre le ojeó un momento, haciendo un sonido con la garganta pensativamente.

“¿Qué pueblo?” preguntó, y se movió al hondo congelador. Sacó un paquete de carne y una docena de huevos. Desde donde estaba de pie Stiles podía vislumbrar la nieve que estaba aplastada al fondo del congelador. Con un bol de plástico, el hombre cogió algo de nieve y la echó en un cazo de metal. Stiles se apartó de él cuando pasó a su lado hacia la chimenea. El hombre posó el cazo encima de las llamas y se agachó a su lado.

“Onamia.”

“ _ Oh-naym-ee-uh _ , no  _ on-uh-me-uh _ .” Corrigió el hombre ausentemente. “Pero debo decir, joven, Onamia está a unos doscientos sesenta kilómetros al sur de aquí, en Mille Lacs.” 

“ _ ¿Qué? _ ”

“Estamos cerca de Rauch, en Koochiching. Apenas hay ochocientas personas en todo el área.”

“Eso no puede ser cierto.” Stiles miró sus pies. “No puedo haber caminado tanto. Es imposible.”

“Dicen que ‘donde hay voluntad, hay un camino’. Y creo que tu voluntad es muy fuerte.” El hombre echó un ojo al cazo. La nieve se había derretido, pero el agua estaba quieta en el cazo. Se volvió a poner en cuclillas, observando a Stiles por el rabillo del ojo. Stiles apenas lo noto. Estaba intentando controlar sus respiración, intentando mantener alejado el ataque de pánico. 

“Pero cómo puedo haber- cómo es siquiera posible-” Stiles estaba agarrando cualquier hilo intentando averiguar cómo puedo haberse desplazado doscientos sesenta kilómetros a través de la nieve de invierno y no haber muerto.

_ Cielos invernales. _

Le llegó abruptamente. El buscador que Deaton había conjurado hacía meses, después de haber descompuesto la carne de la pata del perro. 

“Yace en sangre seca y huesos rotos. En tierra dura y en raíces muertas. En cielos invernales y en pudrición negra, pero sobre todo en el corazón.” Apenas estaba consciente de que había hablado hasta que el hombre le preguntó, 

“¿Qué yace en esas cosas?”

“Mi magia,” respondió, luego se detuvo en seco, al darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho a este extraño. “No, quiero decir- um-” el hombre sacudió la cabeza hacia Stiles y luego volvió a echar un ojo al cazo.

“No tendrás una vida fácil, con atributos como esos, joven. No te envidio por las pruebas que tendrás que pasar mientras encuentras tu propio camino.” Stiles jadeó. 

“¿Sabes lo de la magia?”

“Es como evité que te entrase hipotermia y te robase tus manos y pies y tu nariz y sus mejillas.” El agua del cazo ya estaba hirviendo, y el hombre regresó a la cocina para coger los huevos, echando cuatro de ellos en el cazo. 

“También es como te encontré bajo la nieve. Estabas pidiendo ayuda con todo tu ser. Mi propia magia respondió. No puedo evitar querer ayudar. Está en mi naturaleza. “ El hombre sonrió y le alargó una mano.

“Andris.”

“Stiles.” Le dió la mano al hombre. El apretón era firme y el contraste colocó algo en Stiles, le hizo sentir seguro. Se sentó junto a la mesa de la cocina y observó a Andris descongelar huevos y salchichas y cocinarlo encima del fuego. Sirvió la comida en platos de porcelana fina decorados con un borde de rosas. Stiles arqueó una ceja y Andris rió entre dientes, pero no ofreció explicación alguna.

 

*

 

“¿Ahora qué, joven Stiles?” preguntó Andris. Después de limpiar lo del desayuno se habían ido a los asientos reclinables frente al fuego y se sentaron bebiendo de tazas de chocolate caliente, mirando las llamas. 

“No lo sé.”

“¿No te echa de menos tu maestro? ¿Tu familia?” Los labios de Stiles se presionaron en una delgada línea.

“Dijo que ya no era su estudiante.”

“Pero esa no fue la única razón por la cual te fuiste.” Fue dicho con amabilidad. 

“No.” Respondió Stiles brevemente. Andris no presionó.

“Bueno. Yo no soy un hombre que ignore el destino.”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Estás aquí.” Andris movió con amplitud su mano y Stiles tuvo la impresión de que no solo estaba hablando de la cabaña. “No tienes maestro, y estás lejos de casa. El invierno con el que tienes una afinidad ha empezado más pronto y te ha dejado encerrado en mi casa. Tendremos cuatro meses- quizás cinco- donde solo estaremos nosotro dos sin manera fácil de irnos. Me parece a mí que lo único que se puede hacer es ayudarte a entender tu magia.”

“¿En serio? ¿Así sin más?”

“Cómo he dicho, esto me parece el destino. Tu voluntad es muy fuerte, Stiles. No me extrañaría si pudiera crear ondulaciones en tu propio destino, lo suficiente cómo para que pudieran resonar junto con el destino de otros.” Stiles consideró esto.

“Si, no. No lo entiendo.”

Andris sonrió. “Te enseñaré.”

 

*

 

Andris era mucho más joven de lo que Stiles pensó al principio. Con apenas sesenta años se movía como un hombre de la mitad de su edad. Al principio su edad puso nervioso a Stiles, le recordó a Gerard. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba Stiles con Andris, menos le preocupaba. 

Las pesadillas nunca se detuvieron, viniendo a veces tres o cuatro veces en una noche. A finales de Noviembre, dos semanas de estadía, Stiles preguntó dubitativo por algo que alejase las pesadillas. Andris había fruncido el ceño con gravedad, y presionó el talón de su mano en la frente de Stiles.

“Lo lamento,” dijo al final, y dejó caer su mano, “algunas pesadillas no serán suprimidas. No importa lo que hagas, siempre regresarán.” Stiles asintió cautelosamente y volvió a cortar tomates semi congelados para la cena.

 

*

 

Aprender de Andris era muy diferente comparado con aprender de Deaton. Las lecciones era más conversaciones que sermones. Hablaban de los patrones del clima, de los animales y sus atributos, de las plantas y todos sus usos. Del flujo de las corrientes de poder en la tierra. Del poder más voluble de los vientos y del gran peligro que traía consigo el invocar el poder de la marea. Era obvio para Stiles que no estaban siguiendo ningún plan de lecciones. Así que no importaba que se le acabase el Adderall y su atención estuviera por todo el lugar. Andris estaba contento de hablar de lo que quisiera Stiles.

Le llevó casi un mes a Stiles darse cuenta de que Andris estaba dejando a Stiles dictar la dirección de sus conversaciones. A veces ponía empeño en explicar algo con más detalle, pero estaba perfectamente contento de responder todas las numerosas preguntas de Stiles. Y Stiles floreció bajo tan tutelaje. Había cosas que quería saber, así que preguntó y esas llevaron a más preguntas y más temas de los que hablar. Tenía todos los libros de Andris para mirar cuando quería ver en escrito aquello de lo que estaban debatiendo.

Su mente se doblaba y trabajaba mientras Andris a veces le había trabajar problemas y adivinar las respuestas de algunas de sus propias preguntas. Estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en meses.

 

*

 

Pero todo eso era relativo, y estar  _ más feliz _ no quería decir que fuese  _ feliz _ .

 

*

 

La primera vez que se dió cuenta de que ya no podía sentir sus vínculos de manada, Stiles tuvo un ataque de pánico masivo. Andris intentó ayudarle a superarlo, pero al final Stiles tuvo que soportarlo hasta que su cuerpo se rindió de puro agotamiento. No aguantó mucho; aún tenía demasiado poco peso y no había tenido una buena noche de sueño en casi un año.  

No estuvo realmente sorprendido de que Andris no le presionara sobre lo que le estaba molestando. Un hombre tan capable y tan inteligente como Andris no elegía vivir en mitad de ninguna parte durante veinte años sin tener una puñetera buena razón. Stiles está algo aterrado de averiguar la clase de esqueletos que hay colgados en su armario.  

 

*

 

“Tu Deaton no era un mal hombre. Es que era un Druida.” Andris clavó la cabeza de su hacha en el suelo y se apoyó contra ello. Stiles alzó la vista desde donde estaba dejando caer la madera recién cortada encima de la pila que estaba al lado de la cabaña. 

“¿Qué quiere decir eso siquiera?” 

“Los Druidas son enseñados de un modo rígido. Sus mayores les dicen ‘leed de estos libros y aprended estos hechizos, pero nada más’. No les enseñan a pensar más allá del alcance de sus estudios, a intentar sobrepasarse a sí mismos, a esforzarse y luchar por las cosas que quieren saber. Están atascados en sus modos.” Andris giró lentamente el hacha hacia delante y atrás en su agarre, pensando. “Cuando te echó, ¿habías hecho algo malo?”

“No creo. Encontré un hechizo en un libro que no debería haber leído. Pero necesitaba proteger a mi mana- mis amigos.” Se corrigió a sí mismo Stiles. “Cuando lo descubrió dijo que si no podía aprender magia del modo en que él la enseñaba entonces no me enseñaría.” Stiles se puso en pie y se quitó la nieve de las rodillas. 

“Creo…” empezó, pero se detuvo y frunció el ceño al cielo, cerrando los puños. “Creo que estaba pensando que iba a rogarle para volver. Que me daría cuenta de lo mucho que no sabía y de que le necesitaba como mi maestro.”

“Eso suena a una táctica que tomaría un Druida.” Andris asintió y se acarició la barba pensativamente. “No culpes a tu Deaton por ello. Fue, sospecho, el modo en el que le sometieron de joven. Si quieres enfadarte con él, enfádate por que no te conociera lo suficientemente bien como para entender que su rechazo te haría daño y te alejaría, en vez de dejarte hambriento de conocimiento que no podrías obtener si no era con él.” Stiles le lanzó a Andris una mirada cortante. “No me mires así, Stiles.” Sonrió, “Simplemente estoy llegando a entenderte.” La sonrisa se esfumó, y cogió otro tronco. 

“Sé que estás enfadado con mucha gente,” dijo. “Creo que eres un joven inteligente, y cruelmente honesto contigo mismo. Si aún sigues enfadados con ellos después de todo este tiempo, entonces creo que tu enfado está justificado. Pero,” Andris partió en dos el tronco y miró firmemente a Stiles. “No dejes que te impida encontrar un hogar de nuevo. Dondequiera que esté.”

Stiles trago con fuerza y asintió. Ninguno de ellos mencionó la humedad juntándose en el rabillo de sus ojos.

 

*

 

Stiles encontró que dibujar runas era intensamente difícil, para la gran diversión de Andris. 

“¡Estás demasiado atolondrado, joven!” rió con fuerza desde el vientre y borró las líneas de tiza torcidas del pobre trabajo de Stiles en el suelo. “Lo tuyo no es la estricta práctica de la letra y el símbolo.” 

“¿Y entonces cómo cojones se supone que voy a usar magia?” Stiles lanzó la tiza viciosamente contra la pared. Se rompió en tres trozos. 

“Con tu voluntad, Stiles. Siente la magia  _ aquí _ ,” Andris golpeteó con el dedo el abdomen de Stiles, “Sabe lo que quieres hacer  _ aquí _ ,” golpeteó la frente de Stiles entre sus ojos, “Y luego deja que salga de  _ aquí _ ,” golpeteó el centro del pecho de Stiles. Stiles le lanzó a Andris una mirada dudosa. El hombre se rió y despeinó el pelo de Stiles. 

“Intenta esto,” señaló a una vela en la mesa de la cocina. Stiles bufó una risa. Había estado tres meses aquí y nunca antes de hoy había visto una vela. Andris apenas era sutil. 

“Enciende la vela, Stiles.”

“¿Cómo?”

“Con magia.”

“¿Pero cómo lo  _ hago _ ?”

“Teniendo  _ voluntad _ de ello.”

“Eso no tiene sentido.”

“Inténtalo de todos modos.”

Stiles se pasó una mano por su barba descuidada por la frustración, y le lanzó al viejo una mirada oscura. Andris le sonrió blandamente. Stils presionó sus labios en una línea delgada y llamó a su magia. Afloró bajo su piel fácilmente desde el núcleo de su interior desde donde descansaba. La mantuvo cerca y una calidez le impregnó el pecho. Estaba mareado por la pura alegría que su magia le traía. Tan diferente de esos dolorosos primeros meses después de que empezase a aprender con Deaton. 

Dirigió su concentración hacia afuera, y miró a la vela sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo cojones se supone que tenía que encenderla? Se giró para mirar a Andris, estupefacto. Todos los libros que había recibido de  _ Deaton _ habían dicho que se necesitaba una estructura para dirigir apropiadamente la magia. ¿Y qué acababa de decir Andris? Que lo de Stiles no era lo estricto. ¿Entonces qué-?

_ Tienes que creer. Se la chispa. _

Dios. Deaton era el mejor y el peor a la vez. Stiles sonrió de forma torcida a Andris, cerró sus ojos, y creyó. 

Notó como su magia crecía dentro de él, sensible y entusiasta. Se imaginó la vela igual que estaba sobre la mesa e imaginó la llama brillando, azul en la base con una andana de amarillo que gradualmente se convertia en un naranja profundo en la temblorosa punta. Notó como su magia temblaba en respuesta. Abrió sus ojos. Sobre la mesa, la vela estaba encendida. 

“Así es como lo haces, joven.” Andris asintió con la cabeza. Con una sonrisa, Stiles alzó dramáticamente una mano y chasqueó los dedos. La vela se apagó. 

Mereció la pena cuando Andris le dió una suave colleja por su descaro.

 

*

 

Stiles se pasó el resto del día trabajando tanto como pudo con su magia. Creó ilusiones de mariposas revoloteando alrededor. Calentó el agua sin fuego. Limpió todo el polvo de la cabaña. Transformó un pequeño hueso de pájaro en una protección contra la adivinación. Se dio un buen afeitado y un corte de pelo. Limpió toda su ropa sucia y luego toda la ropa sucia de Andris y luego sus sábanas y luego el baño. Y después de una cuidadosa consideración movió algunas tuberías y tierra bajo el suelo y por las paredes para que, cuando llegase la primavera, el agua caliente saliera del calentador hacia los grifos y la ducha de manera mucho más eficiente. 

Hasta hora, Stiles había estado tan concentrado en el aspecto de la pudrición de su magia y su inhabilidad para curar que había descuidado las otras partes de ello. 

La putrefacción no era todo lo que él era. 

Sabía ahora, instintivamente, que no podía curar. Que la pudrición que era tan parte de él como cualquier órgano de su cuerpo lo impedía. Tampoco podía hacer crecer las cosas. Cualquier cosa que floreciera por su magia se marchitaba y moría rápidamente. 

Esto deprimió a Stiles durante cinco segundos hasta que Andris dijo algo sobre que plantas resecas crecidas por la magia eran inmensamente poderosas en las pociones y cataplasmas. Esto distrajo a Stiles durante una hora o así durante la comida mientras interrogaba a Andris sobre las diversas cosas que las pociones podían hacer y sobre si Stiles podía hacerlas sin que su magia lo jodiese todo. 

Al final Stiles decidió que Andris le estaba diciendo que podía, pero no podía descifrar a qué cojones se refería el hombre con eso de que el sabor de una receta era diferente para cada persona y que la memoria del cuerpo hacía de las recetas de pociones algo vivo que cambiaba con el tiempo y de persona a persona. 

Ni una hora después de la comida, Stiles estaba que no se tenía en pie, apenas capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Andris le metió a la cama de buen humor.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Stiles inteligentemente. 

“La magia solo es energía almacenada dentro del cuerpo. Tú la has usado toda hoy con tus pequeños experimentos. Duerme durante un día o dos y trabajeremos sobre esto algo más.”

“Vale.” Siles estaba dormido antes de que su cabeza tocase la almohada. 

 

*

 

¿Si Stiles era inútil con las runas y usando ayudas para su magia, como había funcionado el hechizo que había lanzado sobre la manada de Alfas? Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que sabía cómo, pero tenía que preguntar. 

Cuando Andris le pidió que clarificase un poco, Stiles le había contado vacilantemente una versión extremadamente editada de lo que había pasado con su manada ese verano y otoño. Andris no dijo ni una palabra sobre la revelación de que Stiles había estado en una manada de hombres lobo, solo explicó que el círculo y el pelaje probablemente no habían hecho nada, y que Stiles lo había deseado con tanta fuerza que el hechizo funcionó, aunque no había estado consciente de que solo había sido llevado a cabo por él mismo. 

Luego Andris dejó que Stiles se quedase callado y retraído el resto del día. 

 

*

 

¿Usar magia? Increíble. Lo más increíble.

Stiles solo estaba limitado por su ingenuidad y los atributos que conformaban su magia. Devoró los libros que Andris tenía en las estanterías y escuchó con una atención ensimismada a cada pizca de conocimiento que el viejo impartía. Lo cuestionaba todo, debatía a su profesor sobre todo, e intentó refutarlo todo a modo de entenderlo. 

Durante todo el entusiasmo de Stiles, Andris fue paciente y amable y abierto con todo lo que sabía y había experimentado. El invierno pasó y llegó la primavera y Andris enseñó a Stiles a cazar comida. Le enseñó cómo moverse sin hacer ruido por el bosque y a encontrar agua fresca y a localizar refugio en la tormenta. Le enseñó a Stiles los mecanismo de creación de pociones; como secar plantas y a molerlas con un mortero y pistilo, a diferenciar los ingredientes buenos de los malos. A ver la cadencia y la resonancia de las distintas partes de la receta y cómo sentir la cantidad apropiada para cada una ara hacerla perfecta da igual lo que se aleje de las instrucciones escritas.

A veces Stiles pensaba que estaba soñando. Que había muerto en el frío meses atrás y todo esto era su versión del cielo. Lo que estaba buscando cuando huyó de su padre y su manada. 

Pero, no. ¿Qué había dicho Andris? Que era cruelmente honesto consigo mismo. Esto no era lo que quería de verdad. Lo que tenía con Andris era bueno y era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo, pero no era lo que quería. Andris había tenido razón cuando Stiles llegó a él por primera vez. Casi había permitido que su furia le negase encontrar un hogar de nuevo. 

 

*

 

En Junio, apunto de cumplir los dieciocho años, Stiles había empezado a darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sin parar quieto o nervioso o ansioso. Había dejado de ser un problema tan gradualmente que apenas lo había notado. Comentó el tema de su TDAH con Andris. 

“Tu magia siempre ha estado ahí, joven. Pero no la estabas usando. Su desuso estaba causando estragos. Ahora que la usas, el problema se ha ido.”

“Huh. Mola.” Dijo Stiles, y acto seguido se puso a discutir las distintas dolencias de la humanidad que podrían haber sido causadas por magia y otras influencias sobrenaturales. De ahí el tema pasó a criaturas sobrenaturales en general. Stiles estaba sorprendido por la gran cantidad de ellos que eran reales y así lo dijo. Andris se rió con fuerza. 

“Stiles, todas las historias parten de algún lado. Los mitos y leyendas y cuentos están ahí porque alguien vió algo y vivió para contarlo.”

Stiles se preguntó qué tipo de historia sería contada sobre él en el futuro. Esa misma noche comenzó un diario. Si iba a haber una historia, iba a ser contada bien. Consideró, durante un momento, empezar con el evento que lo empezó todo de forma brusca hace dieciséis meses; un chaval travieso y su amigo buscando medio cadáver. Furia y tristeza le retorcieron el estómago. 

Empezó con su casi muerte en una tormenta de nieve. ¿Y si empezó en la mitad de un libro en blanco, solo por si acaso? Eso era solo asunto suyo.

 

*

 

_ Stiles estaba caminando por un túnel. Las paredes eran de arcilla húmeda, llenando su nariz con un olor aterrado. Había luz en el túnel aunque sabía que estaba bajo tierra. No tenía origen; simplemente estaba, iluminando el camino. Muy a lo lejos de él podía escuchar a Andris llamándole, gritando que volviera. Pero Stiles no dió media vuelta. Podía escuchar algo llamándole muy a lo lejos frente a él. Necesitaba encontrarlo. _

_ No había algo que marcase el paso del tiempo en el túnel. Se sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad, y del mismo modo, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo en lo absoluto. Fue un shock cuando se acabó el túnel.  _

_ Salió del túnel por un agujero en un gran roble, y se puso de pie sobre una de sus grandes ramas. Al extremo de la rama vio un pájaro. Stiles supo al instante que era un halcón marrón.  _

_ Pero al mismo tiempo no era un pájaro. Era energía e inteligencia en una forma que había escogido. O igual había sido maldecido. Igual una vez, hace mucho tiempo, había sido humano. O igual había sido como… como una de esas criaturas cambiaformas que había conocido en el pasado. Stiles no se movió, pero ahora el pájaro estaba frente a él, tan grande como él era. No, ¿igual era él el que era tan pequeño como el pájaro? No importaba. Enterró sus manos en las plumas de su pecho e ignoró la voz que le pedía que regresase. Un entendimiento pasó entre el halcón marrón y Stiles.  _

_ Ayuda y lealtad a cambio de lealtad y muerte.  _

_ El halcón le serviría y él cuidaría al halcón. Y cuando él muriese lo mismo le pasaría a él. Unidos como uno para siempre, incluso después de la mayor rotura. Stiles aceptó al pájaro y abrió su boca para hablar por primera vez desde había comenzado a caminar por el túnel.  _

_ “Krzepa,” dijo al halcón marrón, y al darle nombre, unió al no-pájaro a su mismo ser. _

_ Notó como su alma temblaba con la conexión.  _

_ Él era parte de Stiles ahora, inseparable de sí mismo. Krzepa ya no era ‘otro’, era una extensión misma de Stiles. Le hacía sentirse completo. Finalmente se dió la vuelta y entró al túnel a través del agujero del roble. Justo antes de entrar completamente al túnel un enorme aullido rasgó el aire. Stiles huyó del sonido del lobo. Krzepa le siguió rápidamente detrás.  _

Abrió los ojos para ver la cara profundamente arrugada de Andris.

 

*

 

“Vas a ser mi muerte, joven.” Andris se desplomó en la silla al lado de la pequeña cama de Stiles. Su cara estaba gris por el agotamiento. Las arrugas que normalmente nunca eran visibles rasgaban su piel con severidad. Afuera estaba oscuro, igual que había estado cuando Stiles se hundió en el trance, pero sabía que había perdido todo un día. 

“Lo siento.” Susurró Stiles, la garganta seca. “No pensaba que iba llegar tan profundo. Solo quería ver si podía llegar a un plano astral.” Levantó una mano y acarició la cabeza de Krzepa. “Tengo un guía espiritual. Un familiar.” Susurró maravillado.

“Siempre serás un ave rapaz, siempre y cuando ignores al lobo dentro de ti.” Suspiró Andris. Stiles no dijo nada, solo se levantó con cautela y ayudó a Andris a meterse en la cama para dormir, Krzepa encaramado en su hombro.  

Era la primera vez que había tenido una oportunidad de verdad para husmear en la habitación de Andris. Miró con cautela alrededor mientras salía lentamente. Estaba dividido entre no querer fisgonear y una profunda curiosidad. La habitación estaba tan poco decorada como la de Stiles. Exceptuando una foto enmarcada sobre su cómoda. Stiles echó un vistazo al pasar. Lo lamentó un poco cuando lo hizo. 

Cerró la puerta en silencio tras él. Cuando Andris había recibido a Stiles aquí, había dicho algo sobre que era el destino. Quizás lo había sido o quizás no, pero Stiles pensaba que la mayor parte de ello había sido la pérdida.

En la foto, un Andris mucho más joven estaba ayudando a un niño pequeño a crecer flores con magia en un jardín. El niño estaba frunciendo el ceño por la concentración a una margarita bajo sus manos, la frente arrugada adorablemente. Andris estaba mirando a la persona que sostenía la cámara, su cara suavizada con una sonrisa, la adoración brillando en sus ojos. Stiles apostaría su vida a que ese niño era su hijo y a que la persona que sostenía la cámara era su esposa.

Ahora sabía porqué Andris usaba porcelana china con dibujos de rosas en ella.

Ahora sabía porqué Andris estaba tan dispuesto a cobijar a Stiles.

 

*

 

Stiles pensaba que se podría haber quedado para siempre con Andris si el hombre no se hubiera puesto terco. Era Septiembre cuando Andris sacó por primera vez  el tema de que Stiles se fuera. Había pasado casi todo un año. 

“Estás de coña,” dijo categóricamente, dejando que su tenedor chocase contra la porcelana china de rosas cuando lo dejó caer. Krzepa brincó del respaldo de la silla de Stiles a su hombro, y atravesó con su mirada a Andris. 

“Ya no estás tan triste como antes, joven.” Dijo quedamente Andris, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de trapo con un lazo en el dobladillo.

“¿Qué quiere decir eso?”

“Dejaste atrás a tu manada porque estabas enfadado y triste. Porque no sabías cómo manejar la situación, sintiéndote como lo hacías Pero ha pasado el tiempo mientras estabas aquí.” Andris movió su mano para señalar la cabaña. Krzepa observó la mano como si estuviera pensando en lanzarse en picado hacia ella. Stiles empezó a acariciar sus plumas de forma ausente. Para calmar a Krzepa o a sí mismo, no estaba seguro. 

“Ya no eres el mismo joven que era cuando llegaste. Ya no tienes el corazón tan abatido. Tampoco estás cerca de la muerte. Tu familia tampoco será la misma.”

“No me quiero ir.”

“Debes hacerlo.”

“Sé que no he terminado de aprender.”

“Puedes aprender más tarde. Regresa.”

“No les importo.”  

“No puedes saber eso hasta que no regreses y lo averigues de verdad.”

“Estoy seguro.”

“No lo estas o no estarías tan triste. Ve a casa, Stiles.”

“¡No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer!”

“Si puedo.”

“¡No eres mi padre!” Stiles se tapó la mano con la boca, espantado por las palabras que habían salido de ella. “No. Lo siento. No quería decir-” Andris tomó amablemente una de las manos de Stiles y la sostuvo entre las suyas. Su sonrisa era amable, pero sus ojos estaban tristes. 

“No lo soy, aunque sería un privilegio ser capaz de decirlo. No, Stiles,” cortó a Stiles de nuevo, negando con la cabeza, “No debes de olvidar que hay un hombre que es tu padre, esperando a que su chico vaya a casa. Lo que fuera hicieran él y tu manada que hizo que alejaras, son tu familia. Dales una oportunidad más. Dales una oportunidad más para probar su valor.”

“Yo no-” se ahogó Stiles, los ojos húmedos, “No creo que pueda todavía.”

“Entonces te encontrarás allí cuando estés listo. Pero no irás a ellos mientras sigas aquí.” Andris tocó la mano de Stiles y se sacó un juego de llaves de coche de su bolsillo. Stiles las miró, atontado. 

“Le pedí a alguien del pueblo que recogieran tu coche y lo arreglasen. Te ha estado esperando.” Stiles negó con la cabeza, pero Andris chasqueó la lengua y presionó las llaves en su mano. 

“Caminaste hasta aquí, Stiles. Y quizás mi voluntad tuvo algo que ver con ello. Pero era aquí donde necesitabas estar. Te he enseñado todo lo que necesitas saber, Stiles. A partir de aquí, son solo detalles, minucias.” 

Stiles enterró su cara en el cuello de Andris e intentó no llorar. Krzepa frotó su coronilla contra la sien de Stiles, arrullando quedamente.

“Oh, joven,” dijo cariñosamente Andris, echando sus brazos alrededor de Stiles, “Estaba tan encantado de tenerte aquí. Me pondré triste cuando te vayas.”

“Pues no me obligues.”

“Stiles, tienes una familia esperándote.”

“Tú eres familia.”

“Entonces debes prometer que me visitarás cuando todo esté bien. Y trae contigo a tu padre, me gustaría conocerle.”

 

*

 

Cuando Stiles se fue de la cabaña de Andris ese Noviembre, dejó tras de sí un móvil con un número guardado en la lista de contactos. El número era el del móvil que tenía Stiles ahora. Se detuvo en Minneapolis para coger algo de café y pasó al lado de un tablón lleno de fotos de niños desaparecidos. Una mujer estaba poniendo una nuevo. Era su foto. 

Esperó hasta que la mujer se fue y hasta que la pequeña multitud que se había pegado al espectáculo se dispersaron. El teléfono bajo su cara era el de casa. Estaban a mitad del día de un Jueves. Su padre estaría probablemente en el trabajo. 

Stiles encontró una cabina telefónica y marcó el número. Krzepa se removió sin descanso sobre su hombro. Saltó el contestador. 

“Uh, ey Papá. Soy uh, soy Stiles.” Su respiración se cortó, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de continuar. “Ví uno de los carteles de desaparecido que has puesto por mi. Puedes parar con eso. No estoy desaparecido. Estoy bien. Es que no podía quedarme allí, no con- no con las cosas como estaban. Con, ya sabes, todo eso.

“Um,” se mordió el labio,” Papá no estaba- no estaba pensando con claridad, cuando me fuí. Es que- necesitaba irme con tanta fuerza, alejarme de tí y de Derek y de Scott, y del resto. Lamento haberme ido como lo hice. Pero no-” Stiles tragó con fuerza. “No lamento haberme ido. Necesitaba espacio. Y tiempo.

“Y lo siento pero, lo sigo necesitando. Sigo mal, y sigo cabreado y no creo que pueda soportar verte a tí o al cualquiera del resto. Así que, supongo que solo quería llamar, dejarte saber que estaba bien, y que no se cuando volveré. Si alguna vez volveré.” Stiles estuvo callado durante un largo rato después de eso, respirando en el teléfono. Cuando el teléfono pitó para avisarle de que casi había usado su dinero se frotó la cara y se aclaró de nuevo la garganta. 

“No sé si te llamaré de nuevo. Así que, supongo que voy a, um. Adiós.” Colgó. Diez minutos después estaba fuera de la ciudad dirección sur.

 

*

 

En algún momento, cambió la dirección hacia el este y acabó en Paducah, Kentucky. Allí conoció a Silas; todo pelo rubio y extremidades largas y sonrisas tímidas. También era un brujo que se especializaba en curación. Su cursi tienda oculta tenía una pequeña clínica detrás para clientela sobrenatural y para clientes que supieran sobre ello pudieran conseguir ingredientes reales para sus trabajos de parte del brujo experto en negocios. 

Stiles, a quien finalmente se le acabó el dinero, hizo un contacto incómodo con él por desesperación.  Había pretendido vender algunas de sus hierbas raras que podía crear con su magia, pero Silas era ladino y reconocía el talento cuando lo veía. De algún modo Stiles acabó trabajando en la tienda y ayudando a Silas a completar encargos de sus clientes. 

 

*

 

Stiles había estado preocupado el principio de que no estuviera cualificado para soportarlo, pero su año con Andris no solo había sido un respiro y una iniciación a la magia. Hablar con Silas le hizo darse cuenta de cuanto exactamente sabía. Stiles supuso que estaba parejo a un nivel de chico de los recados. Una de las chicas de la tienda había bromeado sobre ser uno de sus recados. 

¿Y a juzgar por el modo en el que Silas le miraba el culo a Stiles cuando decía algo particularmente apropiado? Ser el chico de los recados era algo bueno.

 

*

 

Por la situación de Stiles, le era imposible conseguir un piso. Una vez que Silas descubrió que Stiles había estado durmiendo en el coche y que se había estado lavando a mano en los baños de restaurantes de 24 horas, nada iba a impedir al dueño del local que Stiles se mudase con él. 

 

*

 

Stiles perdió su virginidad con Silas un mes después de conocerle. Nunca durmió en la misma cama que el brujo. Las pesadillas de manos arrugadas y cuchillos ensangrentados hacía de ello algo incómodo para ambos. 

 

*

 

Pasadas unas dos semanas, antes de que Silas se enrollase con Stiles por primera vez en el callejón detrás de la tienda, Stiles admitió que su magia le impedía trabajar en cualquier tipo de magia curativa, incluso pociones. Silas le dió una colleja, le dijo que había otras manera de curar y que dejase de ser un bebé. 

Se pasó seis meses aprendiendo el triaje y a cómo coser heridas y a diagnosticar y tratar enfermedades con remedios modernos y naturales y a realizar operaciones sobre la marcha con unas tijeras, telarañas y una botella de Krazy Glue. 

Durante todo ese tiempo Silas también le estaba enseñando a Stiles cómo besar o cómo follar o cómo ser follado. Enseñó a Stiles a estar a salvo en lo referente a su cuerpo y a cómo quererse y cuidarse.

Ninguno de ellos eran exclusivos, y Stiles, sintiéndose más audaz de lo que se había sentido alguna vez en su vida, traía ocasionalmente a algún rollo de una sola noche en su  pequeña habitación en donde Silas para poder saber lo que era sentir otros cuerpos. 

 

*

 

Silas no estaba enamorado de Stiles, y Stiles no estaba enamorado de Stiles. Pero cuando Stiles ahorró el dinero suficiente, Silas le folló lento y durante mucho tiempo y luego le besó dulcemente antes de que se fuera. 

 

*

 

Al otro lado de la frontera de Tennessee-Kentucky Stiles se dió cuenta de que no tenía nada que le motivase, ningún lugar particular al que ir. Casi dió media vuelta y volvió con Silas. En su lugar llamó a Andris por primera vez. Tumbado en su habitación de motel le contó a Andris todo sobre los últimos siete meses. El viejo se rió y bromeó y se metió con él y le hizo contarle toda la clase de cosas que había aprendido en una tienda de brujas hasta que sus móviles se quedaron sin batería. 

El día siguiente era un Miércoles. Stiles encontró una cabina telefónica y esperó hasta después de la hora de comer para llamar a la casa de su padre. Saltó de nuevo el contestador. 

“Ey, Papá. Soy Stiles.” Estuvo callado un momento antes de continuar. “Ni siquiera sé porqué he llamado esta vez. Ví que las fotos mías de desaparecido ya no están. Así que, supongo que gracias por eso. Y, um, bueno, han pasado siete meses. Supongo que un año y siete meses.

“Huh. Mi clase debe de estar preparándose ahora para graduarse. Si, es justo en Mayo.” Stiles suspiró sonoramente. “Supongo que podría conseguir mi GED. No sé si ir´a la universidad. La verdad es que ya no tengo ganas. Si voy será un tecnicismo. Pero no le veo el sentido. Es que no lo sé, Papá.” Stiles pasó los dedos por las plumas de Krzepa, dejando que la acción le calmase. 

“Hay muchas que ya no sé. En fin, estoy seguro de que ya le has dicho a Scott y al resto que he llamado. Pero supongo que si no sabes, podrías hacerlo. Oh,” dijo Stiles, recordándole de repente, “Asegúrate de decirle a ese capullo de Deaton que he encontrado a alguien mil veces mejor que su culo esnob. Jodidos, estirados Drui- Veterinarios.” Se corrigió rápidamente. “Así que, si. Adiós.” Cortó y siguió dirigiéndose al sur. 

 

*

 

En Louisiana una sacerdotisa vudú intentó sacrificarle para su dios serpiente. Ella fue la segunda persona que mató Stiles. Estaba de pie ahí agarrando el candelabro que usó para abrirle el cráneo, sin temblar. Krzepa desciende y se come uno de sus ojos. No parece que estuviera rico, pero una vez que Krzepa lo digiere, Stiles puede sentir como la propiedad de los libros de su casa pasan a él.

Nota que esta vez le afecta mucho menos el haber matado a alguien y luego llama a Silas pidiendo consejo. Después de que Stiles le cuente toda la historia, Silas maldice y cuelga después de prometer hacer unas llamadas por su cuenta. Luego llama a Andris solo para escuchar su voz calmante diciéndole lo que ya sabe. Escucha al viejo hablar del karma y la defensa propia y de cómo este mundo es mucho más diferente del mundano hasta que Silas le vuelve a llamar. 

Una vez que consigue esconder el cuerpo y luego transferir la propiedad de la casa y sus contenidos sin matarse a un brujo médico que conoce Silas, coge para sí algunos de los libros más interesantes de la colección de la sacerdotisa y mueve su culo a dos estados al este y llama a su padre desde una parada de camiones en Alabama. 

Todo lo que dice es; “Papá, soy Stiles. Ella iba matarme, así que lo merecía. Sé que lo hacía pero-  _ Joder _ . Adiós.”

 

*

 

Se hace amigo de una troll de puente embarazada en Nueva York al salvarla de una harpía. Ella y su guardián estuvieron tan agradecidos que consiguió que Stiles pudiese pasar cualquier puente en el mundo sin trolls. Stiles fue invitado a quedarse para el nacimiento. La presionó contra su pecho y notó sus pequeños latidos. 

 

*

 

Mata un nido de duendecillos en Virginia al pudrir su fuente de comida. No lo lamenta porque los duendecillos estaban cogiendo niños y ahogándolos para un ritual que incrementaba su fertilidad. 

Había cogido los huesos de los dedos de la mano de los niños que habían matado y les había cubierto con la sangre de un gato negro. Colocó los pequeños huesos alrededor del pueblo y del bosque donde estaban los duendecillos para evitar que se fueran en busca de otro lugar donde anidar. Los duendecillos eran tan pequeños y usaban tanta energía que se volvieron carcasas modificadas en menos de dos semanas.

La cabeza del aquelarre local le premia con dinero en efectivo y le echa con una cesta de mini quiche. 

Le da la idea de hacer dinero vendiendo sus servicios como un solucionador de problemas mágicos, mezclando pociones y haciendo mierda peligrosa que nadie más quiere hacer. Decide que puede hacer porque ha matado a dos personas y tres docenas de duendecillos y ¿si mata algo más? Bueno. No es el mundo mundano, es el sobrenatural y las leyes son muy distintas. 

 

*

 

Sigue teniendo pesadillas, sobre todo las antiguas. A veces mezclado con algún horror que ha visto. Un sacerdote Budista en Maine le enseñó cómo calmar su mente lo suficiente como para dormirse de nuevo. El hermano del sacerdote, un monje ascético, le enseñó a cómo comer cuando no pensaba que pudiera. 

Su peso finalmente regresó y se mantuvo. 

 

*

 

Los ataques de pánico no pararon de verdad pero Krzepa los alejaba. Buscaba a través de su vínculo para arrancar la ansiedad directamente de su corazón cuando empezaba a ser demasiado. Fue la única magia que Krzepa hizo por cuenta propia. 

 

*

 

“...Dios, Papá, ¡deberías de haberle visto la cara a ese bastardo!” Stiles se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y su risa finalmente hizo una aparición. “Mierda. A Scott le habría encantado. Un niño avergonzando a un capullo. Lo mejor.” Stiles suspiró profundamente y movió el teléfono de la cabina a su otra oreja para poder alimentar a Krzepa una mezcla de frutos secos de una bolsa con la otra. El halcón gorjeó feliz. Stiles se mordió el labio inferior durante un momento antes de que las palabras salieran en torrente. 

“Papá, Scott fue un puto hipócrita. Jesús. ¿Qué cojones? Le necesitaba y él me dejó de lado. Pensaba que éramos mejores amigos y tú- y luego Allison-” Stiles hizo un sonido de angustia. “Si alguna vez nos vemos de nuevo será mejor que las primeras palabras que salgan de tu boca sean una puta disculpa, chaval. Hemos sido amigos desde que teníamos cuatro años, capullo. Te dí mi pala para que pudieses cavar un foso a tu castillo en el arenero. ¡Me merecía algo mejor que a tí gritándome y no hablándome, payaso!  _ Joder _ . Adiós.”

 

*

 

Tiene una hilera de rollos de una noche y amantes temporales. Se asegura de que ninguno de ellos tengan el pelo negro o los ojos verde-azules. 

Aprende a ver a los muertos gracias a un psíquico en Nuevo México.

Conoce a la Reina de las Hadas, la jode, corre por su vida y jura no volver a tirarse a un Príncipe de las Hadas nunca más. O a cualquiera Hada. 

 

*

 

Mantiene tres diarios; uno para sí, uno para las cosas que aprende sobre la magia y otro sobre todas las criaturas que conoce. Invierte en un juego de libros de cuero, cada uno de un color diferente; negro, verde y azul para distintos temas respectivamente. Les estampa con números de volumen conforme los llena, para que él y los que lo lean después de su muerte los pueda mantener en orden. 

Añade a cada libro su propia magia para evitar que los lea alguien que no sea él. Los vincula de un modo parecido a como la sacerdotisa de vudú de Louisiana había vinculado sus libros. A su muerte pasarán a ser propiedad de alguien en quien confíe. En este momento es la Yegua en Jefe de una manada de centauros en las montañas de Montana. Porque están aislados y son amables y no tienen uso para libros de magia por lo que sabe que es probable que sus pensamientos e investigaciones permanezcan en paz durante cientos de años.

 

*

 

Estudia para el GED pero nunca hace el examen. Cada ciertos meses abre una nueva guía de estudio, la contempla, y luego la vuelve a dejar en paz.

Llama a su padre de manera aleatoria e infrecuente; a las dos de la mañana, a las seis de la tarde, a las doce del mediodía en punto. En la rara ocasión que su padre está en casa para contestar el teléfono, cuelga y deja el pueblo inmediatamente. 

 

*

 

Krzepa es hermoso. Sus plumas están limpias y sus ojos brillantes. Puede volar lejos y alto y cazar ratones para alimentarse. Cuando Stiles consiguió acceso a un ordenador después de dejar a Andris, estuvo tentado de buscar el significado de su nombre. No lo hizo. Se enteró por accidente mientras ayudaba a un par de cazadores con un basilisco enloquecido que estaba atacando a excursionistas en la frontera entre Colorado y Wyoming.

Krzepa era infinitamente útil a Stiles en batalla. Porque era una construcción astral que tenía aspecto de ave, era inmune a la mayor parte de la magia. Pero al ser parte del mismo ser de Stiles podía llevar la magia que Stiles le diese. Así que fue Krzepa al descender como una bomba sobre el basilisco a quien Stiles y los cazadores habían acorralado en un acantilado en Rocky Mountains el que asestó el golpe final. Hizo caer la magia de congelación sobre la serpiente masiva gracias al contacto con Krzepa, dando al cazador más joven una apertura para clavar el hueso de la pata de una cabra envuelta en plumas de grifo en su corazón. 

Los cazadores recolectaron las partes para venderlas en el mercado negro y Stiles cogió lo que necesitaba para sus suministros y para vender a algunas tiendas de ocultismo de buena reputación. 

“Tu Vigor es una criatura excelente. ¿Dónde lo capturaste?” preguntó el cazador más viejo, limpiándose la sangre de basilisco en sus pantalones cargo. Stiles pensaba que los cazadores podían ser padre e hijo, pero no se comportaban como tal.

“¿Mi vigor?” preguntó Stiles, pero no alzó la mirada. Las escamas de basilisco eran perversamente afiladas e incluso el más leve corte podía infectarse, daba igual cuánto desinfectante echase sobre la herida. 

“El pájaro.” Clarificó el hombre y volvió a cortar trozos de carne del vientre del basilisco.

“¿Por qué llamarlo vigor?”

“¿No es ese el significado de su nombre?”

“La verdad,” dijo el cazador más joven mientras envolvía limpiamente la carne en papel de carnicería, “Creo que su significado está más cerca de ‘empuje’.”

“‘Fuerza’”, se encontró Stiles diciendo. Cuando alzó la vista, ambos cazadores estaban mirándole. Krzepa se movió un poco en su hombro. “Para mi, Krzepa es fuerza. Y no le capturé. Él y yo tenemos un acuerdo.”

Los cazadores intercambiaron miradas pero no siguieron esa conversación. Enterraron bien profundo al basilisco, asegurándose de que no resurgiría con un derrumbamiento o una inundación. Durante los cuatro días de excavación que necesitaron para cavar el hoyo y luego rellenarlo, Stiles pensó en el nombre que le había dado a su pájaro. Por qué hasta ahora no había sabido el significado.

Alejándose de las montañas en coche pensó en que debió haber sido porque no fue fuerte cuando había unido por primera vez al halcón con él. Aún había estado desequilibrado, inseguro de sí mismo, de quien era y de lo que quería.

Y aunque la mayor parte de ello seguía siendo cierto, ya no era el chico débil de entonces. Era fuerte, y se volvía más fuerte cada dia.

 

*

 

“Papá, soy Stiles. Ninguno de ellos me ha mirado siquiera.” Gimoteó en el teléfono, mal pronunciando ligeramente. Era plena madrugada, y Stiles no llevaba camisa. Y tampoco zapatos. Y la única razón por la cual no se estaba congelando era porque era verano en el sureste de Florida. Y porque Krzepa le daba calor en el hombro. 

“Todo un bar lleno de gays, de hombres gays y no soy el tipo de nadie. Que estúpido. Esto es estúpido. Soy un fichaje. Soy genial. Me merezco tanto sexo por lo genial que soy.” Hipó y se tambaleó desde donde estaba. “Y que te jodan por dejarme besarte.” Dijo de de repente. “Tú, hermoso bastardo gruñón con tus, tus puñeteras cejas. Eres tan bello cuando te ríes cuando quieres. Papá, Papá, ¿estás escuchando? Ese capullo me dejó besarle, Papá.” Stiles sorbió aire por la nariz y se frotó un ojo. 

“Y también era mi primer beso. Capullo. Fue bueno. Fue realmente bueno. Lo supe entonces. Y lo se ahora porque he besado a un montón de chicos. Así que sé que fue bueno. Podría haber-” Stiles ahogó un sollozo. “Lo quería, lo hacía. Te quería y luego dijiste que solo era un niño ¿y qué iba saber yo? Como si no me hubiera merecido el derecho de mis putos sentimientos después de toda la mierda con los lobos y los lagartos y las puñaladas y demás mierdas. Capullo, fuiste tan bueno. Un buen Alfa.  _ Dios _ . Eras hermoso. No sabía que podías reírte así. ¿Por qué no sabía que podías reírte así? Fue...estabas feliz.” La voz de Stiles se rompió. 

“Quería hacerte feliz. Quería hacerte reír todo el tiempo porque te merecías ser feliz. Y si yo no iba a ser el que te iba a hacer feliz, si no querías que yo te hiciera feliz entonces podrías haberlo dicho. No necesitabas- hacerme sentir como la mierda. Sin valor.

“Me gustabas. Me gustabas mucho. Pensé que también podría amarte. Pero tú me...tú me partiste el corazón.” Y ahora Stiles está llorando, gimoteando pequeños sollozos en el teléfono. “Dolió tanto. ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? Pensaba que éramos manada. ¿No lo éramos? Lo intenté, sabes, intenté ser útil. No era bueno peleando ni nada parecido. Pero estaba aprendiendo magia. Quería ser fuerte para la manada. Para ti. Porque eras mi  _ Alfa  _ y quizás fuiste más, pero luego- ¿por qué tuviste que ignorarme?

“Todos me estaban ignorando, me trataban como a un intruso, como si no fuera manada. ¿Fui alguna vez manada? ¿Me imaginé los vínculos? ¿Las cosas cálidas y ondeantes en mi pecho?” Hubo un leve sonido que le hizo saber a Siles que casi se le había acabado el dinero. 

“Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me hicisteis todos eso? ¿Por qué tú- no era lo suficientemente bueno? ¿No había probado mi lealtad? ¿Ya no os caía bien?”

La llamada se cortó. 

Krzepa usó la afilez de su pico para picotear a Stiles cuando lo necesitaba hasta que llegó a la habitación de su motel. Se obligó a irse pronto al día siguiente. No quería arriesgarse a que su padre rastrease la llamada.

 

*

 

Recuerda todo lo que dijo. No estaba tan borracho como se decía estar. Era un poco cobarde, pero no habría reunido el coraje para decir nada si hubiera estado completamente sobrio. Y necesitaba ser dicho.

No era realmente justo estar enfadado y evitarles durante años cuando no sabían por qué.

 

*

 

Domina una oscura versión de artes marciales con la ayuda del fantasma de un hombre chino. Stiles le permitió descansar a cambio. 

Se cruza con cazadores de vez en cuando. A veces les ayuda, a veces huye de ellos y en ocasiones les mata. 

Viaja por todo el país aprendiendo y estudiando y haciendo dinero y follando y luchando y riendo y haciendo amigos. Antes de que lo sepa, ha pasado siete años desde que se fue. 

 

*

 

En algún lugar entre Nebraska y Kansas, cerca de su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños, empieza a pensar en encontrar un hogar; encontrar un lugar donde asentarse. Decide, deliberadamente, que no será en California. 

 

*

 

Cuando el amigo de un amigo le menciona casualmente a Stiles que se está preparando el infierno en Beacon Hills, California, y que la Manada Hale está luchando por mantener su territorio, Stiles se dice que no le importa. No le importa. 

Pero si ocurre algo malo, piensa, como solucionador de problemas sobrenaturales que es, es probablemente buena idea averiguar qué pasa. 

 


	3. Regreso a casa

Primero hace reconocimiento, obviamente. No es si no una estupidez ir de cabeza a una situación cuando todo lo que tienes para tirar es un distante conocido asegurando que ‘se está armando el infierno’. Así que entra a The Bar en Chicago para hacer las preguntas pertinentes. 

The Bar no es su nombre; no tiene un nombre o aparece en las páginas amarillas. Ni tampoco en las páginas blancas; Stiles lo comprobó para estar seguro. Los clientes se limitaban a llamarlo The Bar. Hay magia intrincada dentro de la propia estructura; ni siquiera puedes ver el sitio si no sabes que existe y no puedes entrar sin una invitación. 

Stiles escuchó por primera vez sobre The Bar de Silas en Kentucky. La invitación la consiguió sacar de una lamia que le debía un favor al haber rescatado a sus crías de los cazadores. La fachada no tenía nada de especial; un edificio de ladrillo sin letrero, una tienda de baratijas chinas propiedad de una familia de funcalong en un lado y un Laundromat en el otro dirigida supuestamente por un duende.

El propietario del bar era un sátiro al que se la pelaba la exclusividad del bar. Todo lo que le preocupaba era que el alcohol fuera bueno, que no dejara nunca de servirse y de que siempre tuviera a alguien con quien beberlo. Dejaba el aspecto de los negocios a su compañero, una Tsukimono-suji. Con la ayuda del zorro de parte de su familia, era ella la que colocaba las protecciones mágicas que mantenía afuera a los mundanos y protegía a aquellos que estaban dentro. 

The Bar era uno de los poco lugares en el país que eran enteramente neutrales. Nada de violencia, nada de rencores, nada de reclutamiento, nada de negocios - solo bebida y buena compañía. Si la charla llegaba a un punto en donde podría haber negocios, había un restaurante de comida Tailandesa mundano el final de la calle que estaba abierto todos los días del año, y el curry era altamente recomendado. 

Stiles había, desde que empezó a frecuentar The Bar, encontrado muchos clientes que estaban dispuestos a pagarle mucho dinero para que les solucionase los problemas. 

El interior de The Bar era simple. Suelos de madera, paredes de ladrillo, un techo con tuberías al aire. Mesas y sillas de diferentes tamaños y formas para acomodar a las muchas criaturas que entraban. La barra era de granito y las baldas para las bebidas eran de alambre de acero con algunas luces rojas y azules para ‘darle un toque sexy’. Al menos eso era lo que le había dicho el sátiro a Stiles una vez cuando había preguntado por el sistema de colores. 

Una vez hubo atravesado las protecciones y se hubo tomado una copa de vino tinto, Stiles se movido de grupo a grupo, intentando encontrar a alguien que pudiera estar hablando de lo que quería discutir. Mientras pasaba entre las mesas, muchos de los clientes le saludaron con la cabeza y él les devolvió los saludos. Stiles no supo muy bien cómo había pasado pero tenía una reputación de ser alguien al que tocabas los cojones. Y eso le ganó mucho respeto en ciertos círculos. Sus rondas fueron interrumpidas por una voz jovial bramando su nombre. Silas apareció de detrás de Stiles y le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros. 

“Bueno, pero mira lo que nos ha traído el gato. Has aparecido en el momento perfecto.” Silas arrastró a Stiles a una mesa de la esquina, ignorando alegremente sus protestas. La mesa tenía tres ocupantes. Javan, el doctor brujo que había tomado posesión de la casa de la sacerdotisa vudú en Louisiana, inclinó su Biltmore a modo de saludo y ofreció una calada de su cigarro. Stiles declinó la oferta para besar la mejilla de Timandra. La lamia que le había ayudado a entrar en The Bar sonrió tímidamente y olisqueó el aire al lado de su mejilla con lengua bífida.

Stiles iba a saludar al tercer ocupante de la mesa cuando notó un cosquilleo detrás de su oreja. Suspiró y se sacó una moneda de pirita de detrás. 

“¿En serio, Dalaigh? ¿No te cansas de esto?” Le lanzó la moneda al leprechaun de largas extremidades que la cogió en el aire y la hizo desaparecer. 

“Jamás.” Sus ojos verdes bailaron con picardía. Dalaigh fue la primera persona con la que habló Stiles en The Bar cuando llegó por primera vez. Cuando Stiles se lo dijo al leprechaun, este frunció el ceño, meneó sus dedos sobre la cabeza de Stiles y dijo,

“Pues claro. Tu magia y mi suerte están mezcladas, chico mío. Bueno, entonces,” pidió un chupito de algo asquerosamente verde y le lanzó a Stiles una brillante sonrisa, “Por la suerte de los primeros encuentro. Tú y yo seremos amigos a partir de ahora.”

Y luego Dalaigh emborrachó a Stiles pero bien y le llevó a su piso para que durmiese la mona, riéndose todo el rato. Si uno puede perdonar la ironía, Stiles siempre dirá que tuvo suerte de haber conocido a Dalaigh. 

“Bueno, ahora,” dijo Silas, haciendo sentarse a Stiles en una silla entre Timandra y Javan antes de coger la suya entre Timandra y Dalaigh. “¿No es esta una suertuda coincidencia? Todos nosotros aquí esta noche.”

Dalaigh bufó una risa. 

Stiles estaba nervioso. Quería averiguar qué estaba pasando en Beacon Hills, pero Silas tenía razón. No pasaba a menudo que sus amigos más cercanos estuviesen en el mismo sitio. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba el problema en Beacon Hills, si es que había alguno? Podía esperar unas horas mientras disfrutaba de la compañía. Intenta sacárselo de la cabeza por el momento.  

Hablaron mucho rato. Cómo le iba a Javan con su negocio de transporte en el sur, llevando suministros mágicos a México e islas cercanas. Cómo el trabajo de Dalaigh con un banco estaba causando todo tipo de extraños milagros financieros. Timandra enseñó orgullosa fotos de su hijo más pequeño en su primer día de colegio. Silas contó historias divertidas sobre sus trabajadores y sobre síntomas perturbadores que le traen sus pacientes. Stiles compartió sus propias historias sobre el caos con el que se cruza como un solucionador de problemas sobrenaturales. 

Al final la charla pasa a cotilleos recientes y después de un reafirme escandaloso sobre la relación entre el sátiro y la Tsukimono-suji de The Bar, Silas dice ociosamente; 

“Dioses, ¿habéis oido lo de California? Es increíble.”

Stiles necesita de todo su autocontrol, para nada despreciable, para no reaccionar abiertamente al comentario. El resto está asintiendo con expresiones apropiadamente incrédulas en sus rostros. Stiles se aclara la garganta. 

“Parece que soy el único que no se ha enterado.” Dice, fingiendo un tono alegre. El resto llega conforme el resto cuenta lo que ha escuchado. 

Resulta que todo el mundo sobrenatural está agitado porque la Reina de las Hadas ha movido temporalmente la corte del bosque de Savernake en Inglaterra a la Reserva de Beacon Hills en California y ha empezado a tocar las narices en el territorio de la Manada Hale. Por algún tipo de resentimiento. Nadie puede averiguar qué tipo de resentimiento es y ningún Hada dice nada, solo hacen crípticos comentarios sobre sangre por sangre y muerte no merecida. Sus amigos le cuentan a Stiles como los soldados de la Guardia están atacando a la manada local, acosándoles y haciéndoles daño. Agotándoles. La manada tiene muchos aliados pero ninguno que pueda hacer frente a la Corte de las Hadas por ellos. 

La visión de Stiles hace chiribitas conforme le sube la adrenalina. Sabe cuál es el resentimiento de la Reina. Y es culpa suya. Su manada está siendo atacado por Stiles. 

Abruptamente se da cuenta de que va a perder el control. Sus manos tiemblan y su latido está acelerándose. Necesita alejarse, tomar el aire y calmarse. Coge aire para disculparse, pero Silas se inclina sobre la mesa de modo conspirador y dice, “He oído que un ‘lobo’ ya ha caído.”

El vaso de cristal en la mano de Stiles se rompe y expulsa el aire, frío como el aire de invierno y congela el vino derramado sobre la mesa. Krzepa se remueve sin descanso a su espalda, arrullando nervioso. Los otros clientes no reaccionan; los vasos rotos son una ocurrencia frecuente, y la mayoría están demasiado borrachos para notar una leve caída en la temperatura. Silas, Timandra, Dalaigh y Javan están mirando a Stiles con shock y preocupación. Stiles nunca pierde el control. Sonríe tensamente y deja que el vino se deshiele rápidamente. 

“Lo siento, es solo que pensé en lo horrible que es. Por lo que está pasando la Manada Hale.” Es endeble. Es la excusa más endeble para explicar por qué ha reaccionado como lo hizo. Sabe en cuando las palabras salen por su boca que no es suficiente. 

“Inténtalo otra vez,” dice quedamente Javan, y enciende otro cigarro. Se acomoda en su silla y observa a Stiles con una mirada especulativa. La mesa está callada y Stiles se lame los labios, intentando frenéticamente inventarse algo para explicarlo que no sea la verdad. 

“Dioses,” dice de repente Silas con asco, “Puedo verte intentar inventarte alguna mentira, Stiles. ¿Qué cojones estás escondiendo?” enseña sus dientes. 

“Silas, por favor,” dijo Timandra suavemente, “Igual ahora no es el momento-”

“No, estoy con el brujo,” corta Dalaigh y se echa para delante, ojos verdes endurecidos por la irritación. “De todos estos años que te he conocido, nunca hablas de tí.”

“Ni tú tampoco.” Le contesta Stiles, intentando usar su irritación para cubrir la incomodidad. 

“No todo, claro que no, pero sabes de dónde soy, los nombres de mis sobrinos, mis pensamientos y opiniones,” Dalaigh sacude su cabeza y echa un brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla. “Tú nunca hablas de tu pasado, Stiles. Nunca hablas del futuro.”

“Sé que tuviste problemas con tu primer maestro,” dice Javan, y echa una densa capa de humo por la nariz. “Sé que le dejas a alguien mensajes en el contestador. Pero no devuelven la llamada.” Añade. “Pero por qué estás ahora solo y cuando ocurrió y de dónde eres y quién más estuvo en tu vida antes de que te conociéramos…” abre sus manos para enseñar lo vacío que es su conocimiento sobre Stiles. Stiles alza la barbilla a modo de desafío. 

“¿Habéis pensado alguna vez que no quiero hablar de mi pasado? ¿Que me gustaba estar con vosotros porque no haceis putas preguntas?”

“¡Y una mierda!” salta Silas. “Tú eres demasiado metomentodo como para cabrearte con nosotros por meter la nariz. No, tú prefieres desviar o cambiar de tema, no atacarnos de este modo.” Stiles hizo un sonido de desprecio, pero Silas se limitó a mirarle mal. 

“Este tema de la manda Hale te está tocando alguna fibra.” Coincide Dalaigh, removiendo el líquido ámbar de su vaso. “Y una muy sensible.”

“No tenéis ningún derecho.” Gruñó Stiles, furia creciendo en su pecho, enturbiando su magia. Lo somete con fuerza. “Lo que sea que haya aprendido de vosotros, lo habéis ofrecido gratis. No podéis demandar que comparta mis heridas con vosotros como si...como si la amistad fuese alguna puta clase de transacción de negocios.”

“Nadie ha dicho que tengas que compartir tus heridas, Stiles.” La voz de Silas está fuertemente controlada para sonar neutral. Fue un pequeño resbalón, pero ahora Stiles estaba en un lío. No había otra salida más que la de tirar para delante. 

“Bien,” mordió. “Me habéis pillado. Considero mi pasado una herida. Una grande que no quiero que nadie toquetee. Ni siquiera vosotros, amigos míos.” El énfasis en la palabra era duro y cortante. Una burla del afecto con el que debería haber sido dicho, con el que Stiles había hablado antes. Se encogieron sobre sí y Stiles lo lamentó. 

Esto era ridículo. No había necesidad de cabrearse tanto. ¿No era lo que había querido de su manada? ¿Amigos que metiesen la nariz en sus asuntos y preguntasen por él y llegasen a conocerle profunda e íntimamente? ¿Por qué estaba-? Pero, por supuesto que sabía por qué.

El rechazo aún dolía. Aún le perseguía. Aún esperaba que aquellos que le importaban se diesen la vuelta, dejasen de importarle. Había una parte de él que pensaba que esto era falso, un interés temporal que se devanecería algún día. Su enfado no era enfado. Era miedo. Era el miedo de ser dejado atrás por aquellos en quienes confiaba. 

Supo en una repentina comprensión que regresaría a Beacon Hills. Que volvería y hablaría cara a cara con su padre y la manada. Que les dejaría explicarse y disculparse. Les dejaría estar enfadados con él por su precipitada huida e indudable molesta partida. Que les daría la segunda oportunidad de la que Andris le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo que debía darles. Que al darles la oportunidad podría ser capaz de reclamar esa parte de él en la que ya no confiaba. 

Pero primero, los amigos frente a él. 

Se dejó caer y presionó su cara entre las manos, respirando deliberadamente para mantener a raya la ira y el miedo y el pánico. Siempre sensible a las fluctuaciones de otros, Timandra hizo un gesto al resto para que no hablasen, sintiendo que la confusión emocional de Stiles se estaba calmando. Que necesitaba un momento para respirar. Después de una pausa, Timandra habló suavemente. 

“Stiles,” posó una mano en su brazo. “Te conozco desde hace cuatro años y nunca te he visto perder el control de tu magia. Ni siquiera cuando encontraste a los cazadores hiriendo a mis niños.” Su voz se paró. “Pude ver la furia en ti pero nunca perdiste el control de tu poder. Nunca te pusiste así.” Movió sus cálidos ojos reptilianos hacia los de Stiles y dijo, “Por favor.”

Se puso en pie y anunció; “No estoy lo suficientemente borracho para esto.”

 

*

 

Se metió dos chupitos de Jack, tres de Jagger y una cervera para mezclarlo en menos de cinco minutos. Timandra se frenó de hacer un gesto para pedirle ir más lento. En su lugar acomodó sus manos en el regazo. 

“La Manada Hale,” empezó lentamente. Stiles miró al techo, luego a la mesa, luego por encima de su hombro a la sala repleta de gente, y luego de nuevo al techo antes de posar la mirada en uno de sus vasos de cerveza vacíos. “Eran...eso es, yo era- éramos...fuí un miembro de la manada, una vez.” Dijo finalmente y la mesa se estira al oírlo, pero nadie habla. “Los vínculos, se rompieron ya hace mucho tiempo.” Sus dedos se retuercen juntos. “Mi padre aún vive allí.” Y luego se calla, labios apretados y ceño fruncido. 

“No creía que tuvieras familia,” admite Silas. “Me imaginé que habrías hablado de ellos antes, si no.” Stiles se muerde el labio para evitar que le tiemble la barbilla. 

“Lo último que me dijo mi padre,” confiesa quedamente, “fue que yo ya no era hijo suyo.” La mesa está mortalmente quieta. Stiles está callado un rato largo, deja que el alcohol le entre al sistema, y por primera vez, cuenta toda la historia desde el inicio hasta el final. 

Vuelve a tener dieciséis años y escuchando a la policía hablando de medio cadáver en los bosques y arrastrando a su mejor amigo para encontrarlo. A la espiral de mierda que siguió con los cazadores y los Alfas salvajes y del amor imposible de Allison y Scott. Incluso de su amor hacia Lydia:

“Era la chica más hermosa del mundo, ¿sabéis? Un pelo rubio fresa y unos preciosos ojos. Y era tan lista. Nadie lo sabía porque estaba saliendo con el capitán del equipo de lacrosse. Dios, Jackson era tan capullo. Ella era insípida y esas mierdas porque pensaba que necesitaba serlo pero era un genio. Y yo quería que ella me viese porque podía verla e íbamos a tener los bebés más bonitos del mundo. Pero luego Peter la mordió…”

Habló de Kate Argent y de sus crímenes, de Derek matando a su último familiar para convertirse en Alfa. Luego de Gerard llegando al pueblo y lo de la Kanima/Jackson y de Derek expandiendo la manada con Isaac y Boyd y Erica y de ser paralizado en el taller y luego lo de Derek en la piscina del colegio:

“Sostuve a ese gilipollas durante dos horas. Por aquel entonces no era mi Alfa. Solo era un hombre lobo gruñón a quien no le gustaba y que no me gustaba, pero no le iba a dejar ahogarse, porque soy la mejor persona del planeta. Lo soy, soy el más mejor. Ni siquiera me dio las gracias. Memo.”

Les habló de la masacre en la comisaría de policía y del juego de lacrosse en el que fue el campeón pero en el que Gerard secuestró a Boyd y Erica y luego a él:

“No me hizo mucho daño, pero fue suficiente, sabéis. Tenía miedo. Pudo hacerme daño, pero no lo hizo, y solo porque yo iba a ser supuestamente un mensaje. Sigo teniendo pesadillas.”

Habla de conclusión final, del plan de Scott para hacer caer a Gerard y del regreso de Peter y luego de la llegada de la Manada de Alfas para reclutar a Derek. De la historia que tenían con los Hales y los Argents. Habla de rendirse finalmente con Lydia y de decidir aprender magia porque tenía una chispa. Y habla de la manada haciéndose más cercana, tan cercana y de lo bien que se sentía tener una familia así:

“Fueron los mejores. Era lo mejor. Podía sentirles en mi pecho, a todos ellos, tan cerca. Tan amados y amando. Después de que muriese mi madre solo éramos mi padre y yo y era solitario. Hicieron que no me sintiera solo. Estaba a salvo.”

Y luego el principio del fin; la magia que tejió sobre la Manada de Alfas y matar a Deucalion con sus propias manos. Besar a Derek y el subsecuente rechazo. Y todos los rechazos después de eso, por parte de Scott y Allison e Isaac y Boyd y Erica y Lydia y Jackson y Deaton. Y luego el golpe final por parte de su padre- ‘Es como si ya no fueras mi hijo’:

“Y tuve que irme. No podía quedarme. No con todos apartándome. No podía-” Stiles es levemente consciente de que está llorando. “Le dije a Andris que no estaba intentando suicidarme cuando caminé en esa tormenta de nieve pero creo que sí lo intentaba. Si no le hubiera conocido me hubiera suicidado porque no podía soportar el no estar más con ellos. Con que ellos ya no me quisieran. Oh Dios mío, les echo de menos. Estoy tan cabreado con ellos pero les echo tanto de menos. Les echo de menos todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué me- por qué no pude quedarme? No sé lo que hice mal. No lo entiendo.”

 

*

 

Stiles es consciente de ser movido. De manos sujetándole y calmándole. Luego hay una cama debajo de él y el olor de tréboles. El olor le despierta.

“Le conociste primero. ¿Alguna vez sospechaste-?”

“Sabía que había algo; tenía pesadillas. A veces se despertaba intentando huir, como si alguien estuviera intentando hacerle daño.”

“¿Y qué? ¿Nunca preguntaste?”

“Por aquel entonces estaba asustado. Sabía que si le presionaba, huiría. El chaval esconde el miedo mejor ahora.”

“Chaval. Es un chaval de verdad. ¿Qué tiene, veintitrés años? ¿Veinticuatro? No actúa como tal.”

“¿Matar a alguien con diecisiete? ¿Y luego huir de tu manada?”

“Esa clase de vínculos no se rompen por nada. Los vínculos de manada son magia poderosa y emocional. Le expulsaron.”

“¿Cómo pudieron? Stiles es tan… es que es tan-”

“Leal. Honesto. Valiente. Dioses, las cosas que hizo por el bien de esa manada y ellos le apartaron.”

“¿Igual no se dieron cuenta?”

“¿Que no se dieron cuenta? ¡Y una puta mierda que no se dieron cuenta!”

“¡Baja la voz!”

“Derek perdió a su manada y familia cuando era un chavalín. ¿Le puedes culpar por joderla como la hizo?”

“Si. Si puedo. Era el Alfa. Después de lo que hizo Stiles por defenderle a él y a la manada debería de haber tenido el puesto de Beta. Si hubiera querido, Stiles podría haber sido el compañero del Alfa. Debería de haber sido reverenciado y jodidamente apreciado. No expulsado como si fuera basura.”

“Detente. Derek no es el único culpable. Me suena a que cada miembro de la manada tenía problemas a parte de ser adolescentes subnormales.”

“Quiere volver. Quiere salvarlos.”

“Siguen siendo su familia.”

“No debería. Después de lo que hicieron-”

“Esa es elección suya.”

“¿Es valiente de verdad, no es cierto?”

Stiles siente una mano acariciar su frente y cae en un profundo sueño.

 

*

 

Por la mañana, Silas aparta el remedio para la resaca del alcance de Stiles. Hace la pregunta que Stiles no quiere responder pero sabe que debe. Krzepa tolera que Stiles le abrace como si fuera un peluche.

“¿Por qué va la Reina de las Hadas tras la Manada Hale?”

La respuesta es simple;

“Maté a su hijo.”

 

*

 

Stiles tenía veinte años cuando conoció a Caius. No fue amor a primera vista. Fue amor a segunda vista, y solo después de que Caius pusiera un fino brazalete alrededor de la muñeca de Stiles. Stiles no había conocido a otro Hada antes. No conocía la clase de trucos que usaban para el amor o el glamour y hechizos. Stiles sigue convencido hasta el día de hoy que debía ser una simple travesura; el Príncipe de las Hadas, tercero en la línea de sucesión al trono, tomando a un humano como amante para divertirse un tiempo. Nunca sabrá qué lo volvió todo tan peligrosamente malo. 

Había una obsesión en el corazón de Caius y Stiles fue su blanco. Estaba convencido de que Stiles era su amor verdadero y la leve magia que había sido embutida en el brazalete para atraer su afecto fue doblada y triplicada en un esfuerzo de que Stiles sintiera lo mismo. 

Le sigue dando náuseas a Stiles pensar que si Caius no hubiera sido tan brusco, si hubiera dejado que el amuleto de amor trabajase sin notarse y hubiera cortejado a Stiles lentamente con palabras y cenas y regalos en vez de apresurarse con magia brusca, Stiles nunca se habría dado cuenta. 

Pero Caius intentó forzar la situación, llevó a Stiles ante su Reina madre y proclamó su amor y le pidió a Stiles que declarase lo mismo. Pero sus partes endurecidas, las partes que habían dejado de confiar en la gente cuando su manada le dio la espalda, susurraron que esto estaba mal, todo mal. 

Y él escuchó, y se quitó el brazalete, vió claramente lo que estaba pasando e intentó escapar. El Príncipe no le dejaba, no estaba acostumbrado a la gente diciéndole que ‘no’. Ninguno de la corte estaba haciendo nada. Stiles les gritó que había sido hechizado, que no quería casarse con Caius. Se rieron de él y se maravillaron por sus miedos de última hora. Le silbaron y le dijeron que no temiese la poderosa vara de su marido. La Reina era impasiva. Así que Stiles entró en pánico, y forcejeó con puños y patadas y cuando no pudo escapar, sacó su puñal y lo clavó en el corazón de Caius. 

Tuvo que matar a catorce Hadas antes de poder escapar. 

 

*

 

La furia inalterada en su beneficio ablandaron el corazón de Stiles. Ayudó a Silas con un hechizo para recomponer de nuevo la mesa de la cocina. 

 

*

 

Al final, consiguió irse por su cuenta. 

Todos dieron sus opiniones de por qué era una terrible idea ir por su cuenta. Por qué Stiles no debería de plantarle cara al resentimiento de la Reina de las Hadas y a su vieja manada sin nadie que le cuidase las espaldas. Pero Stiles no pudo ser persuadido. Todo ello es su culpa, algo que tiene que solucionar. O si no soluciona, encontrar un modo de dejarlo reposar. Solo le dejan ir una vez acepta sus regalos; botellas de pociones y venenos, talismanes y amuletos, escamas y una garra, monedas de un caldero de oro y una pizca de buena suerte. 

Coge el coche de Javan cuando este insiste porque el doctor brujo lo rehizo él mismo desde el chasis, tallando cientos de runas en el metal y haciendo las protecciones tan potentes que Stiles estornudó la primera vez que posó los ojos sobre él. Le hace prometer a Stiles que lo devolverá. 

Stiles jura que lo hará.

 

*

 

Doce horas antes de llegar a Beacon Hills, en una parada de descanso, Stiles llama a su padre. 

Cuelga después de que suene dos veces. Es estúpido. No debería de sorprenderles así sin más. Han sido siete putos años. El shock podría causarle un infarto a su padre y por mucho que Stiles resienta lo que le dijo si padre, no desea que el hombre muera. 

Pero al final no llama, ignorando las miradas críticas que Krzepa le lanza. 

 

*

 

Cuando Stiles llega a California, es casi medianoche. Alquila una habitación en un B&B a treinta kilómetros de Beacon Hills. Stiles duerme malamente. Sus pesadillas son vagas en el modo en el que a veces se vuelven, como si hubiera demasiado trauma del que tirar y la cosa acaba en una mezcla terrorífica. Empapa las sábanas de sudor y luego las toallas que puso encima en algún momento sobre las cinco de la madrugada. 

Llega a Beacon Hills pronto por la tarde. Apenas ha cambiado. Huele igual, parece igual. Ve al viejo Sr. Harper, un poco más canoso, paseando a su artrítico mastín. El corazón de Stiles se rompe. Aparca y Stiles se inclina detrás de una fila de árboles para vaciar su estómago, Krzepa arullando en su oído. Cuando ha conseguido componerse entra sombríamente al camino que lleva directo a la reserva.  

 

*

 

Al final, hacer que la corte se fuera fue fácil. Fue lo que vino después lo que fue difícil.

 

*

 

Las Hadas son poderosas criaturas mágicas y Stiles siempre ha atraído la magia. Se abre camino a través de la parte más densa del bosque. Le observan acercarse, silenciosos y amenazantes. Armados con espadas de latón y flechas cubiertas de cobre y armaduras de plata endurecida, el regocijo de la corte de las Hadas está escondido detrás del yelmo de guerra. La Guardia Real le permite llegar ante la presencia de la Reina y le detienen a cincuenta pasos de ella. 

A su derecha se encuentra su heredero y primer hijo. A su izquierda, su segundo hijo. Se parecen tanto a Caius que el corazón de Stiles martillea en su pecho. La Reina no es otra cosa si no regia. Stiles estudió su cara y se preguntó si se estaba imaginando las dolorosas patas de gallo de sus ojos. 

“Finalmente has venido.” Resonó su voz a través del bosque. Su corte se enderezó ante la malicia de su voz. “Te hemos estado esperando, asesino.”

“No.” Stiles se pregunta cómo puede ser que su voz suene firme. “Yo le maté, pero no le asesiné.”

“¡Cómo osas!” ruge la Reina, poniéndose en pie. Toda la corte desenfunda sus armas. Puede escuchar el crujido de los arcos al estirarse. “¡Osas decir eso cuando te hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos! ¡Cuando te vimos matar a nuestro hijo ante nosotros! Mi niño-” se calla con un grito salvaje. Su mano se alza imperante y Stiles sabe que está a punto de comandar su muerte. 

“¡Demando un Juicio!” grita y los gritos de querra en alza de las Hadas se cortan de golpe dejando al claro en un silencio sepulcral. La Reina se deja caer en su trono de raíces de árboles y medio cuelga de él, nudillos blancos sobre los reposabrazos. Posa su mirada enloquecida y brillante sobre Stiles. 

“No tienes derecho.” Sisea. “Nuestro hijo más joven quería hacer de ti su novia. Te prometiste a él y cuando te asustaste le mataste enfrente de mis mismos ojos.”

“Esa no es la verdad.” Dijo queda y rápidamente Stiles. Todo dependía de que la persuadiera de aceptar el Juicio. “Sé que estás triste porque ya no esté. ¿Pero venir aquí y atacar el territorio Hale? Eso es deshonroso. Si hubiera sabido que pensabas que cometí asesinato, y no defensa propia, hubiera venido antes a explicarlo.”

“¿Nos acusas de deshonor?” inquirió la Reina incrédulamente.

“La manada Hale no tiene nada que ver conmigo.” Dijo de forma estable. “No he estado aquí desde hace siete años. Casi cuatro cuando conocí al Príncipe Caius.”

“No pronuncies su nombre, tú-”

“Habéis atacado a transeúntes inocentes para hacerme daño.” Interrumpió a la Reina con descaro Stiles. “He venido aquí para detener eso y calmar el resentimiento que tenéis contra mi, Su Majestad.” Stiles hizo una reverencia y se mantuvo abajo mientras dijo, “De nuevo, demando un Juicio.”

Por debajo de sus pestañas observó a la Reina burlarse de él y abrir su boca. El estómago de Stiles cayó. No había piedad en sus ojos. Sus dedos se contrajeron en dirección hacia su bolsillo donde se escondía uno de las amuletos de Javan. 

Antes de que la Reina pudiese hacer algo más que tomar aire y Stiles mover un solo dedo, dos manos se posaron en cada hombro de la Reina. Ambos hijos se arrodillaron y una apresurada y susurrada conferencia tuvo lugar. Stiles se mantuvo inclinado. La corte permaneció congelada en una imagen de casi violencia, los ojos fijos en su Reina, esperando su orden. Finalmente los dos Príncipes se alzaron y ayudaron a su madre a levantarse. Ahora parecía más pálida, más delgada que antes. 

“Aceptamos tu petición de Juicio.” Dijo y Stiles casi colapsó con alivio. Entonces la Reina alzó un voz y dijo; “Llamamos a un Estirge para presidir este Juicio.”

Un chillido atravesó el claro y un búho del tamaño de un gran perro aterrizó en una rama del roble detrás del trono de la Reina. Su plumaje era blanco grisáceo y las líneas negras que aparecían irregularmente sobre ello permitían al búho camuflarse con la corteza del árbol.

“Habla, y se escuchado.” Habló la Estirge en una voz de gravilla que rompió el aire. Su pico no se movió. “Di la verdad y vivirás. Di una mentira y morirás.” Movió sus plumas y se asentó. Krzepa ojeó al búho con desconfianza y se acercó más a Stiles sobre su hombro.  

“Como has demandado el Juicio, expondremos las acusaciones ante la Estirge.” La Reina no esperó a que Stiles aceptase su decreto. Se limitó a caer en un despotrique sobre el asesinato que Stiles había cometido ante ella, de su injusticia y del dolor que la trajo a ella y a su Corte.

“Asesinaste a mi hijo,” concluyó ella. “Él te amaba y dijo que tú le amabas también. ¡Y le asesinaste delante mío, demonio!” Sus gritos resonaron hasta caer en el silencio. 

“¿Qué dices tú?” la Estirge miró a Stiles con sus grandes ojos.

Stiles tomó aire por la boca y expuso su caso. Habló del primer encuentro con Caius, cómo encontró al Hada guapo y agradablemente ligón pero al final demasiado volátil para su gusto. De cómo la segunda vez que le vió, Caius le puso un brazalete en la muñeca y de repente Caius era todo lo que siempre había querido. Cómo siguieron días salvajes y noches de pasión. Luego de repente se volvió más intenso, Stiles no podía dejar de pensar en Caius, no podía vivir sin él lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarle. Y cuando Caius le preguntó a Stiles si le amaba él no tuvo otra opción más que decir que si. 

Les contó cómo siguió a Caius a través del océano hasta la corte de su madre y fue ahí donde una fisura en el encantamiento apareció y Stiles fue capaz de quitarse el brazalete y ver lo que estaba pasando. Negó la mano de Caius en matrimonio e intentó irse pero Caius no iba a permitirlo. Cuando gritó pidiendo ayuda, diciéndoles a la Reina y la corte que no era amor, que había sido hechizado y que quería irse, nadie le creyó, nadie movió un dedo para ayudarle. Podía escuchar a Caius susurrando hechizos en su oído, sentir la neblina de la obediencia cubriendo su mente. Así que cogió el cuchillo del cinturón de Caius y le mató para salvarse. 

“No le amaba. No me gustaba. Se aprovechó de mí. Lamento que le perdierais. Y que le vieseis morir. Pero no lamento haberle matado.”

“¡Mentiras!” chilló la Reina a Stiles. “¡Mi Caius nunca haría eso! ¡Nunca!”

“Él dice la verdad. Tu agravio es infundado.” Declaró la Estirge, y con un grandioso aleteo de alas, desapareció.

“No, mi chico no-”

“Madre,” dijo el Príncipe heredero, suave y tristemente. “Conocía a mi hermano. Sería capaz.”

La Reina cayó sobre sus rodillas.

 

*

 

No lamentaba matar a Caius. Nunca lo haría. Todo lo que lamentaba era el dolor que le había traído a su familia. Era dolorosamente familiar.

 

*

 

La espalda rígida y los ojos de piedra, la Reina se sentó en su trono y asesinó con la mirada a Stiles, la cara una máscara retorcida de furia. Stiles mantuvo la suya impasible. 

“Nunca jamás volverás a tratar con un Hada,” escupió, “Nunca caminarás por los bosques de las Hadas. Nunca te presentarás ante nosotros de nuevo. Nuestro agravio ha acabado, pero tú sigues siendo el asesino de nuestro hijo. Deseamos no pensar nunca más en ti.”

“Siempre y cuando os vayáis de aquí, no tendréis que hacerlo.” Dijo cansadamente Stiles. Hubo el sonido de pasos detrás de Stiles. Escuchó el rechinar del cuero y el frote de la ropa mientras la corte se apartaba para dejar acercarse a los recién llegados. Stiles sabía quienes eran. No podía darse la vuelta.

“Alfa Hale,” dijo la Reina, y Stiles notó como se le tensionaba el estómago.

“Su Majestad.”

Y. Esa voz. Era.

Siles estaba mareado. La andrenalina surcó por sus venas. 

“No tenemos disputa contigo o los tuyos. Partimos inmediatamente, para jamás regresar a estos bosques. Nuestro agravio con el asesino de nuestro hijo más joven ha sido resuelto. Has de saber que mientras trates con él, no tratarás con nosotros.” Y luego surgió la niebla, espesa y rizada. La Reina bajó de su trono y caminó hacia la niebla, sus hijos y su corte siguiéndola detrás. La corte de las Hadas se desvaneció en la niebla. Cuando un viento fuerte rompió la niebla, reveló un bosque vacío.

Stiles tragó con fuerza. En pequeños incrementos, se dió la vuelta.

Derek se alzaba alto y orgulloso. A su espalda estaban Scott y Boyd.

“¡Stiles!” la boca de Scott estaba abierta de par en par. Boyd le observaba con una expresión indescifrable. Y Derek. La cara de Derek era de piedra, dura y sin moverse. Pero sus labios se abrieron y Stiles leyó su nombre en el aliento de Derek. 

Era demasiado. 

Con más facilidad que la primera vez, Stiles capturó los hilos del invierno a su alrededor y corrió.

 

*

 

Su primer instinto fue el de irse de allí cagando leches. Irse y nunca volver. Era un sentimiento tan conocido que Stiles dejó de hacer la maleta de golpe y se sentó pesadamente en su cama.

Las horas pasaron. El sol se hundió lentamente y desapareció tras el horizonte. Con la luna gibosa en su cénit, Stiles deshizo la maleta. Se puso el pijama y se metió bajo las sábanas. Su mente aún era un remolino caótico cuando finalmente consiguió dormirse.

 

*

 

Por la mañana, estaba decidido. Hizo rápidamente la maleta y se hizo a la carretera. Una rápida búsqueda en su móvil le llevó a una pequeño B&B dentro del límite de Beacon Hills. Luego marcó un número conocido.

 

*

 

El restaurante estaba lleno. Hermione Granger y muchas conversaciones delicadas le habían enseñado que lleno era mejor que vacío. Las camareras y camareros estaban distraídos, los otros clientes concentrados en su comida para dejar libre su mesa para los próximos clientes y el ruido de ambiente hacía difícil que se escuchase algo. Claro, igual alguien le reconocería, igual alguien captaba cachos de que se decía, pero era la mayor privacidad que un lugar público podía ofrecer. 

Todo estaba decorado con verde y rojo. Copos de nieve y muñecos de nieve colgaban del techo. Pequeños pinos con luces brillantes estaban metidos en las esquinas. Un Santa gordo y de mejillas sonrojadas adornaba la puerta principal. Stiles miró su teléfono. 23 de Diciembre. Casi se rió en voz alta, pero se contuvo. Hubiera sido un sonido amargo.

Stiles dejó pasar a dos grupos de personas para que pudiera coger la pequeña mesa de la esquina. Se sentó en el lado que le daba una línea visual de la puerta, la entrada de la cocina, los baños y la salida de emergencia a la vez. Aceptó el agua que le ofrecieron y pidió dos cafés. Le costó esfuerzo evitar mover arriba y abajo su rodilla. La puerta principal se abrió y Stiles dejó de respirar.

Su padre se deslizó en el asiento frente a él.

 

*

 

John Stilisnki parecía cansado. 

Su pelo estaba más gris de lo que Stiles recordaba, y sus patas de gallo más pronunciadas. Las arrugas alrededor de su boca eran profundas, empujando sus labios un poco hacia abajo en una mueca. Stiles se preguntó si eran culpa suya.

“¿Lo dijiste en serio?” soltó de golpe, saltándose un saludo y pillando al sheriff desprevenido. La crema que el hombre más viejo se estaba echando en su café se vertió por encima del borde y en la mesa. Sus labios se presionaron en una línea fina y aplastó la pequeña taza de plástico de crema.

“No, ¿‘Ey Papá, está bien verte después de siete años,’? preguntó John, caústico. “No, ¿’Me alegro de que te vaya bien’, o incluso un ‘Ey, ¿cómo estás?’,?” Había agresión en cada línea de su cuerpo. 

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que temblase. No estaba seguro de si estaba herido o enfadado. Probablemente ambas. “¿Te puedo llamar siquiera ‘Papá’ ya? ¿O lo decías en serio cuando dijiste que ya no era tu hijo?” preguntó en lugar de responder al ácido de su padre. La respiración de John se entrecortó y miró a Stiles con ojos abiertos como platos.

Stiles quería preguntar más. Quería saber si su padre aún le amaba. Quería saber si quería que Stiles volviese. Quería saber si esto era algo inútil y si la oportunidad de reconciliación ya había pasado. Pero se quedó callado. Esperando una respuesta.

“¿Era eso el que has estado pensando todo este tiempo?” John se frotó la cara con una mano pesada. “Jesús, Stiles, no. No. No lo- eres mi hijo. Siempre has sido mi hijo.” Alargó la mano por encima de la mesa buscando tocar el brazo de Stiles. Stiles se apartó del toque. La mano de su padre se envolvió en su lugar alrededor de su taza de café.

“¿Entonces por qué dijiste que no lo era?”

“Porque estaba-” se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y la nuca, “Estaba enfadado. Y confuso y asustado. Stiles, me habías estado mintiendo durante meses. Nunca me habías mentido. No hasta que encontramos medio cadáver en el bosque. Y luego cuando todo se estaba yendo a la mierda, cuando el pueblo estaba en peligro, cuando estabas en peligro mortal y no me dijiste nada. Y pesé para mi ‘el Stiles que conozco, el Stiles que he criado, no hubiera hecho eso. No hubiera’-”

“Ey, chicos.” La camarera posa el peso sobre una pierna, la cadera echada hacia afuera, y sacó su cuaderno de pedidos del bolsillo de su delantal. “Mi nombre es Katie. ¿Qué puedo traeros hoy?” Hizo una pompa con su chicle.

John tragó saliva y respondió escuetamente, “Omelet sana para el corazón con una pieza de fruta, por favor.”

“Yo tomaré vuestras tortitas con patatas de desayuno.” Añadió Stiles, dándola sus menús.

“¿Algo m´s para beber aparte de café? Podéis añadir un vaso de zumo de naranja o manzana a vuestra comida por solo un dólar.”

“No, gracias.”

“Vale. En seguida os traigo esto.” Se alejó para hablar con otra mesa. En silencio Stiles sorbió de su café, ojeando a John. Cuando era aparente que su padre había terminado de hablar por el momento se aclaró la garganta. John, que había estado estudiando la taza entre sus manos, alzó la cabeza de golpe para darle su atención a Stiles.

“No te lo dije porque estaba intentando protegerte.”

La cara de John cayó, solo un poco en resignación, pero sobre todo en algo mucho más descorazonador. “Stiles. Dios, Stiles, soy un oficial de la ley. Soy tu padre. Era mi trabajo protegerte.”

“Hombres lobo.” Respondió sucintamente Stiles. “No podía - si lo hubieras sabido te habrías envuelto en ello y los hombres lobo no son- ya sabes- maridos maltratadores o se pasan del límite de velocidad, o- o atracadores. Había cazadores y no podía confiar en que no fueran detrás tuyo si hubieran pensado que lo sabías. Ya era bastante malo que yo estuviera envuelto. No iba a ponerte a tí también en peligro.”

“Jesús. Stiles, si lo hubiera sabido-”

“Hubiera hecho que me alejara.”

“¡Si!”

“No te habría escuchado. Hubiera seguido mintiendo para verles.”

“Eso no es- Stiles, si solo me hubieras explicado lo que estaba pasando-”

“¿Me hubieras creído?”

“Podrías haberlo probado fácilmente.”

“No. No te quería envuelto en ello.”

“Bueno pues es una condenada pena. Ahora son de la manada.”

“¿Qué?”

“Está bastante bien, saber las cosas. Quiere decir que puedo mantener al pueblo y a la manada segura.”

“No. Esto no era- no debías de haber sido involucrado.”

“Entonces igual no deberías de haberte ido.”

Silencio. La boca de Stiles se abrió de golpe. Luego se cerró. John sorbió de su café. Katie volvió y posó su comida frente a ellos. John charló con ella un momento antes de despedirla amablemente. Stiles había perdido el apetito. Apartó las tortitas. John comió unos bocados sin mirar a Stiles. Stiles miró al falso granito de la superficie de la mesa.

“¿Por qué te fuiste, Stiles?” preguntó eventualmente John. Su voz era suave, y un poco suplicante. 

“Estaba- estaba roto.” Respondió, brutalmente honesto. “Yo- ¿sabes lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Con Gerard y- y con Deucalion? ¿Con la manada? Papá, yo estaba- os necesitaba a todos. Os necesitaba y todo lo que obtuve de vosotros fue ignorancia voluntaria. O desprecio. U hostilidad abierta. No podía quedarme. No cuando no me necesitábais ahí. No cuando ya no me queríais.”

John presionó una mano sobre sus ojos y Stiles fingió no ver sus lágrimas. Sus propios ojos estaban secos.

“No podía quedarme.” Dijo de nuevo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Katie se acercó a la mesa, pero sus pasos dudaron unos metros atrás. Sus ojos captaron sus posturas y los platos sin comer encima de la mesa. Se dió la vuelta de golpe y fue a comprobar otra mesa.

“Lo siento. Siento que te sintieras de esa manera.” Dijo finalmente John.

Stiles tragó con fuerza. “Gracias. Yo-” Se aclaró la garganta. “Lamento haberme ido como lo hice. Es decir- no dejé una nota, ni nada.”

“No lo hiciste. Te busqué.”

“Lo sé. Los carteles.”

“Más que eso.”

“No te dí mucho para seguir.”

“No. Vendiste el Jeep. No te quedaste el destartalado coche que cogistes con el dinero. Y nunca tuvistes tarjeta de crédito.”

“¿Qué? ¿No usaste las CCTV nacionales en combinación con tecnología de reconocimiento facial para encontrar mi localización exacta?”

“Esto no es una maldita serie de policías.”

Stiles miró a su padre por el rabillo del ojo. John le estaba mirando por el hueco entre sus dedos. 

Ambos se echaron a reír.

 

*

 

Stiles casi lloró cuando su padre confirmó que los rumores que había escuchado en The Bar eran falsos; ninguno de la manada había muerto.

 

*

 

No se arregló nada ese día. Había demasiado dolor y resentimiento acumulados como para que una buena risa lo dejase todo como nuevo. Stiles esperó hasta después de Navidades para contactar con su padre de nuevo y quedar con él para comer. Primero fue cada ciertos días, luego era cada día, y luego era cada vez que el sheriff estaba de servicio durante la comida y la mayoría de días en los que no lo estaba. 

Al principio era tenso. Ninguno sabía ya nada del otro. Al final empezaron a intercambiar historias. Stiles le habló a su padre de algunas de las cosas más estúpidas que tuvo que hacer para sus clientes y su padre compartió historias de la idiotez de las criminales locales. Stiles no hablaba de Silas o Dalaigh o Timandra. Y John no hablaba de la manada. 

La segunda vez que tuvo a Stiles al teléfono- justo después de la primera comida- preguntó si Stiles quería que alguno de los de la manada comiera con ellos. Stiles colgó sin contestar. Llamó de nuevo un minuto después y declinó la oferta amablemente. Su padre aceptó su disculpa silenciosa con gracia. 

En algún momento a finales de Enero, la gente empezó a ver que pasaba algo con el sheriff. Luego se enteraron de quién era Stiles, y cualquiera que no supiera ya la historia encontró a alguien que se la contase. Al principio se libraron por los pelos, los cotilleos más ruidosos y los metomentodos con más buena intención que intentaron meterse de por medio y dar consejo, pasándose por su mesa para hablar con el sheriff mientras intentaban meter a Stiles en la conversación y averiguar a dónde se había ido y por qué se la había ido en primer lugar. 

Stiles no sabe con quién habló su padre o lo que dijo pero en poco tiempo sus comidas volvieron a estar libres de interrupciones. Y las cosas iban bien. 

Stiles creó una cuenta de PayPal y empezó a consultar electrónicamente. Si alguien necesitaba que fuera en persona, contactaba con las docenas de personas y criaturas que conocía por todo el país y les pedía un favor o les ofrecía parte del pago. Le mantenía ocupado cuando no pasaba el tiempo con su padre.

 

*

 

“Ey, Silas. ¿Qué pasa?” Stiles sujetó el móvil con el hombro para dejar las manos libres. Cogió una batidora y la posó junto con los huevos y el queso en la vitrocerámica. Con la pareja que llevaba el B&B fuera del pueblo por vacaciones, Stiles estaba a su aire para tomar el desayuno por una vez. Había silencio al otro lado de la línea.

“¿Silas?” preguntó Stiles, y dejó de batir su omelet.

“Hijo de perra,” siseó Silas. “Te tendría que matar por esto.”

Stiles abrió su boca para protestar, pero luego se acordó de por qué Silas estaría cabreado con él. “Oh. Um. ¿Ups?”

“¡Ups’ dice. ¡’Ups’!” A eso le siguieron una serie de chillidos inconexos que atravesaron el cerebro de Stiles. Hizo una mueca y alejó el móvil de su oído, esperando a que Silas se desahogase.

“Mira, sé que era tu ayudante-”

“Era mi favorita. Mi favorita, Stiles. No hacía preguntas estúpidas, no mezclaba los tarros de los ingredientes, no insultaba a los clientes sin querer. ¡Ha sido la mejor ayudante que he tenido en años! ¡Y tú! ¡Me la has unido a un nido de djinn!”

“No es culpa mía que fuese amor verdadero. No iba a joder una negociación de matrimonio entre los djinn y los wiccans solo para que pudieses quedarte a tu ayudante favorita. Se hubiera sentido miserable.” Stiles está intentando no reírse.

“Tengo una poción para eso,” soltó Silas. Pero era débil y ahogado como si intentase no reírse también. 

“Qué tal esto- la próxima vez que uno de tus ayudantes me pida que haga de mediador para que se puedan casar felizmente y dejen tu trabajo, les diré que no y te llamaré en el acto para darte el aviso. ¿Vale?”

“Vale.” Se rió Silas.

“¿Qué tal la boda?”

“Preciosa. Llevó mis flores de fuego en el pelo.”

“Pero que moñas eres.” Le picó Stiles.

“No se lo digas a nadie. tengo una reputación.”

“Te lo juro.” Stiles dejó de remover los huevos en la sartén y les dejó calentarse a fuego lento. “Lo siento.” Continuó más seriamente. “Tenía que mantenerme objetivo. Si hubieran pensado que estaba hablando contigo y tú hablabas con Elisa, todo se habría ido a la mierda. Los Djinn son demasiado paranoicos.”

“”Lo sé.”

“Te lo iba a decir una vez todo fuera definitivo en el sentido legal.”

“Elisa te ganó. Siempre fue un poco cotilla.”

“¿Estoy perdonado por no contarte nada?”

“Si,” rió Silas.

“Gracias.”

Hablaron durante un rato, pero no de nada importante, antes de colgar. Una vez dejó el teléfono, Stiles maldijo entre dientes. Su omelet se había quemado.

 

*

 

Era a inicios de Febrero, en un pequeño restaurante que estaba cubierto de rosa y rojo, cuando finalmente llegaron a algún lado. Una camarera les acababa de llevar un sándwich de pollo y lechuga para John y una sopa de cebolla para Stiles. Entre los primeros silenciosos bocados hambrientos John dijo; “Quiero escuchar por qué has vuelto.”

“¿Te acuerdas de la Reina de las Hadas, verdad?” Stiles alzó una ceja y sorbió ruidosamente su sopa. Su padre ni siquiera frunció el ceño. Stiles apartó su cuenco a un lado.

“Si. Volviste porque la Reina de las Hadas nos atacó para intentar resolver un resentimiento que tenía contigo.” Coincidió John, limpiándose la boca. “Pero se ha ido. Lo resolviste. Lo que quiero saber- y no te lo tomes a mal,” John se inclinó hacia delante, apartando también su plato. “Lo que quiero saber es, ¿por qué sigues aquí, Stiles?”

Durante un momento Stiles sintió una ira incandescente ante las palabras de su padre. Luego, atendiendo a su aviso, se detuvo e intentó pensar con claridad. Si su padre no pretendía que pensase que no estaba agradecido por su presencia entonces…

“Después de todo este tiempo, ¿por qué he vuelto- y me he quedado- ahora?” Intentó clarificar Stiles. Su padre asintió rápidamente. Stiles se lamió los labios, y luego tomó un sorbo de café. En vez de responder directamente, empezó a contar una historia.

 

*

 

Fue a Oregon una vez, intentando descubrir para un cliente por qué un pequeño pueblo costero, de ni siquiera la cuarta parte del tamaño de Beacon Hills, estaba perdiendo sus pocos habitantes a un ritmo alarmante. La respuesta corta había sido amor verdadero, un pésimo control del impulso y un terrible malentendido.

La respuesta larga fue que una Dríada y una Nereida se habían enamorado, y tras confesar sus sentimientos, decidieron huir juntas, reacias a permitir que sus enemistadas familias las hiciesen apartarse. No se llevaron nada con ellas. Fueron por raíz y aleta por la costa buscando un lugar donde pudiesen vivir sin miedo a la venganza. 

Pero la madre de la Nereida la había visto escaparse a algún lado y la hermana de la Dríada escuchó susurros de los árboles que hablaban de ella pasando con una compañera acuática. Sin tener idea de la verdad, cada una hizo encendidas acusaciones e intercambiaron insultos y amenazas hasta que finalmente todo acabó en guerra. El daño colateral sobre la pequeña población humana no hizo nada para menguar su furia.

Stiles necesitó tres semanas y otras siete muertes innecesarias para averiguar lo que había pasado y para encontrar a ambas chicas y convencerlas de regresar para asegurar a sus familias que no las había pasado anda a ninguna de ellas. Las hostilidades no pararon, si no que empeoraron cuando las proclamaciones de secuestro y asesinato cambiaron a proclamaciones de seducción y violación.

Siles fue prácticamente inútil. Las dos amantes, devastadas por el horror sangriento que su desdichado amor habían causado inadvertidamente, y dolidas por los miembros de la familia que ya habían perdido, se suicidaron creyendo que sus muertes detendrían todo. Stiles actuó tan rápidamente como pudo pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener la matanza que siguió. Al final solo salvó a una Driada joven y dos huevos sin abrir de Nereidas. Los dos clanes se exterminaron entre ellos. 

 

*

 

“Yo no-” Stiles se aclaró la garganta y vació su vaso de agua, “No pienso en ello. Al menos intento no hacerlo. Pero siempre- siempre fue un poco reconocible. No dejé una nota. Y a veces pensaba que igual me apresuré demasiado. Que debería de haberlo consultado con la almohada, quizás dejar que me hicieses cambiar de parecer por la mañana. Pero cuando pensaba en regresar, conseguía echarme para atrás. Me convencí de que no querías nada que ver conmigo. Así que no regresé. Y luego, después de lo de la Reina de las Hadas, iba a largarme. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, sé que- lo se- que no hubiera regresado nunca. Así que me quedé. Porque tenía que saber si quedaba algo para mí aquí. O si había conseguido destrozarlo todo.”

John no dice nada durante mucho tiempo. Mueve algo del pollo alrededor del plato. Juguetea con su taza de café vacía. Stiles espera, obligándose a comer su sopa.

“Cuando me dí cuenta de que te habías ido,” comenzó John. “Entré en pánico. Primero llamé a Scott para ver si sabía algo. Conseguí el número del resto gracias a él. Les llamé a todos, incluso a Deaton y Peter. Pero nada. Hice todo lo que pude con las órdenes de búsqueda y los informes de niños desaparecidos. Pero habías desaparecido. Teníamos el vídeo de tí en el depósito de coches usados. No había nadie contigo así que se descartó el secuestro. Después de que llamases, tuvimos que dejar la búsqueda. Eras un adulto, estabas bien, sin signos de coacción. Ya no estabas desaparecido, solo- solo eras mi hijo distanciado.”

“¿Y el resto?” preguntó quedamente Stiles.

John tomó aire profundamente. “Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que hablar con ellos.” Dijo firmemente. Stiles asintió con resignación. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

 

*

 

Lo sabía. Es que no sabía si podía. Algo más de un mes de llevarse bien tentativamente con su padre no quería decir que estuviese empezando a perdonar al resto. Les echaba de menos desesperadamente, pero la llama del enfado que había crecido en su esternón siete meses atrás seguía ardiendo, daba igual lo cansado que estuviese.

 

*

 

“Gracias de nuevo por dejármela tanto tiempo, Javan,” dijo Stiles, “Tiene el mejor gasto de gasolina por kilómetros.”

“De nada, Stiles.” Dijo Javan. Stiles le escuchó alejarse del teléfono para expulsar el humo de su cigarro. “Háblame de Beacon Hills.”

Stiles se lanzó en una narración enérgica de cómo había derrotado a la Corte de las Hadas con el Juicio. Javan expresó algo de interés en la Estirge. Stiles prometió enviarle la información que había reunido. 

“¿Y tu antigua manada?” preguntó Javan. Stiles tuvo que reírse.

“Nadie más ha tenido los huevos de preguntarme eso. Ni siquiera Dalaigh.” La risa de Stiles acabó muriendo. “No he visto a ninguno de ellos. Solo a mi padre.”

“¿Y?”

“Estamos hablando. Hizo falta algo de tiempo para llegar a las cosas importantes. Ya sabes; por qué me fui, por qué he vuelto, qué pasa ahora.”

“¿Has conseguido responder a todas esas preguntas?”

“Solo las dos primeras.” Stiles escuchó el pequeño sonido de comprensión de Javan. Era el sonido que hacía cuando aún tenía algo que decir. Stiles esperó. 

“Ellos saben que estás ahí.” No era una pregunta.

“Si.”

“Cuanto más lo pospongas, más difícil se va a volver.”

Un largo silencio.

“Si.” Suspiró finalmente Stiles.

“Bien. Swinn-twa, mô zami.” La línea se cortó. 

Stiles bufó una risa. “Tú también, Jav.” Dijo al sonido estático, y colgó.

 

*

Hizo sus maletas antes de la puesta del sol. Hizo saltar los hechizos de ocultación del coche de Javan y dejó Beacon Hills, asegurándose de que no hubiese rastro de su partida. El leve fuego de enfado en su pecho que había calentado a fuego lento de manera inquieta durante los últimos meses era ahora una llamarada clamorosa.

 

*

 

Esta vez no empezó con Derek. Empezó con Scott. Y Stiles no dejó pasar eso. 

Le había pedido a su padre que estableciese la cena un fin de semana. El caótico horario de enfermero de Scott en el hospital complicaba el quedar, pero lo consiguieron. Invitó también a Allison, pero Scott le dijo al sheriff que dijese a Stiles que quería ponerse primero al día. Después de todo eran mejores amigos.

Stiles esperó a Scott en el restaurante donde quedó por primera vez con su padre, por la buena suerte. Las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Scott cuando se sentó fueron ‘Lo siento’.

“Dijiste que debería de disculparme, ¿verdad?” continuó, mirando a sus manos entrelazadas. “Que la primera cosas que debería de decirte era ‘Lo siento’. Así que lo siento.”

Y Stiles estaba abriendo su boca para hablar. Para decir qué, exactamente, no lo sabía. Pero era positivo. Scott había escuchado su mensaje, había recordado que había hecho daño a Stiles y quería hacer la paces. Así que Stiles estaba abriendo la boca para responder cuando Scott miró a Stiles y sonrió amplia y brillantemente, se apoyó contra el respaldo, cogió el meno y dijo, “¿Qué has estado haciendo, colega?”

El aliento abandonó a Stiles. Cerró sus ojos y contó lentamente hasta diez. Cuando los abrió, Scott seguía mirando el menú.

“¿Eso es todo?” preguntó lentamente Stiles. Scott miró a Stiles con el ceño fruncido. “Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir.”

Scott bajó un poco el menú. Parecía confuso y cauteloso, como si se estuviese dando cuenta de que algo iba mal. “Dijiste que debía disculparme, así que lo he hecho. Así que ahora estamos guay, ¿no?” Y sonrió de nuevo, grande y soleado. La furia de Stiles ardió incandescente.

“¿Y lo sientes, capullo? ¿Lo sientes de verdad?” no alzó su voz, pero la furia apareció igual. Los ojos de Scott estaban abiertos como platos con consternación. Stiles estaba cabreado, tan jodidamente cabreado.

“¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dolió? Te necesitaba y tu cabeza estaba tan metida dentro del culo de Allison que ni te diste cuenta.” Scott intentó interrumpir, intentó meter alguna palabra, pero Stiles habló por encima de él.

“Me intentaste decir cómo era mi magia. No escuchaste cuando necesitaba que me escuchases y fuiste una mierdecilla hipócrita. ¿Recuerdas siquiera que maté a un hombre, Scott? Maté a Deucalion. Y fue una mierda. Tú nunca estabas solo, pero tú. Me abandonaste en el jodido segundo en el que necesitaba tu ayuda. Te quería, Scott. Eras mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo y una media disculpa de mierda no va a valer.”

Stiles se fue sin darle a Scott la oportunidad de responder. Estaba fuera de Beacon Hills antes de que el sol se ocultase esa tarde.

###    
  



	4. Intento

Andris echó un vistazo a Stiles y le metió en la cabaña. Cogió la bolsa de Stiles y la lanzó en una esquina. A Stiles le puso en una de los sofás de pana frente al fuego. Hizo dos de sus grandes tazas de chocolate caliente y dejó que Stiles se enfureciese. 

Al final lo sacó todo, entre lágrimas de furia y gritos iracundos. Agotado por dos días de conducción y por la violencia de sus emociones, Stiles cayó dormido en uno de los sillones reclinables con Krzepa arreglando amablemente su pelo. 

Cuando se despertó por la mañana, lo primero que dijo fue; “No debería de haber huido.”

“No,” coincidió Andris suavemente, “No deberías de haberlo hecho.”

Stiles tragó dolorosamente. “Necesito llamar a mi padre.”

John respondió al segundo tono, “Lo siento. Supongo que no pienso con claridad cuando estoy cabreado.”

“Por qué no me dices lo que ha pasado. No tengo muy claro los detalles.”

Stiles se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina y lo contó todo de nuevo, mucho más coherentemente, con Andris sentado pacientemente frente a él. Su padre no interrumpió. 

“Jesús.” John suspiró cuando Stiles terminó de hablar, “Ese crío nunca aprendió a tener tacto. No me extraña que Allison casi le arrancase las pelotas por cómo lo había llevado.” Stiles soltó una pequeña risa, pero su corazón no estaba con ello. Hubo una larga pausa. 

“Stiles, estás…” John dudó, luego continuó. “¿Está en algún lugar seguro?”

“Si.” Stiles sonrió irónicamente a Andris, quien le devolvió una sonrisa amable. “Estoy con Andris. ¿Te acuerdas de él?”

“¿El profesor que te encontró justo después de que te fueses de aquí?”

“Si.” Stiles hizo una leve mueca. Había mentido un poco sobre cuando había estado en algunos sitios. Su padre no necesitaba saber algunas de las mierdas por las que había pasado Stiles, y que una de ellas fuera el casi haber muerto en una tormenta de nieve. 

“Vale, esto está bien. ¿Ahora qué, hijo?” Y esa era la pregunta. Stiles presionó su palma contra el ojo hasta que vió estrellas.

“¿Stiles? ¿Sigues ahí?” inquirió su padre después de una pausa prolongada.

“Si.”

“¿Vas a volver, hijo?”

“No. No voy a volver.” Stiles tomó aire profundamente. “Pero, um, les puedes dar este número. A todos ellos, supongo. Si quieren ponerse en contacto, pueden.”

“Vale. Es eso- eso es bueno. Eso puedo hacerlo.” John dejó salir una respiración temblorosa y Stiles sintió una puñalada de remordimiento. Su padre acababa de recuperarle. El estómago de Stiles hormigueó con anhelo. Él también acababa de recuperar a su padre.

“Te llamaré,” prometió. 

“¿Me vas a dejar contestar?” preguntó John, buscando aligerar la cosa. No lo consiguió. “No quiero más mensajes en el contestador tuyos, hijo.”

“Eso puedo hacerlo.”

 

*

 

Stiles se quedó con Andris unos cuantos días más, poniéndose al día con su maestro y recentrándose a sí mismo. No le haría bien a nadie si su magia estallaba porque su control estaba comprometido. Cuando estuvo listo, puso rumbo sur hacia Chicago. 

Antes de irse, Andris sostuvo la cabeza de Stiles entre sus manos y juntó sus frentes. “Casi les has recuperado,” murmuró, “No pierdas tu rumbo ahora.”

Stiles tuvo que irse antes de que llorase de nuevo.

 

*

 

Fue fácil recuperar el ritmo de las cosas. 

Javan mandó a uno de sus lacayos a recoger su coche para llevarlo de nuevo a Louisiana, dejando a Stiles reclamar el suyo. Dalaigh se negó a recuperar las monedas de oro y a Timandra ya le habían vuelto a crecer sus escamas y garra. Stiles añadió sus cosas a su colección en constante crecimiento de objetos arcanos. Silas le dió una colleja como saludo y luego le atrajo para un abrazo.

Volvió a aceptar clientes. Corriendo de acá para allá, ahuyentando espíritus y matando cosas que necesitaban ser matadas. Justo por el deshielo del invierno a Stiles le dió tal añoranza por su hogar que casi vomitó. Miró la cara del cazador muerto en el suelo. Ojos azules le miraron a través de cabellos plateados y grises.

Al volverle a ver no se parecía en nada a Chris Argent, pero al principio le había traído tantos recuerdos, que el estómago de Stiles se había revuelto de forma horrible. Sacudió su cabeza y se puso a trabajar. Era un grupo de cazadores, con las extremidades arrancadas y dejados para pudrirse en las calientes salinas de Utah. Necesitaba saber si estaban siguiendo el código, o si no lo habían hecho y las muertes estaban justificadas.

Y quién lo había causado en primer lugar.

Un aciano local había conseguido contactar con él a través de intermediarios. Clamaba que no sabía lo que había pasado con los cazadores. Pero con un nido de huevos a punto de eclosionar y dada la naturaleza viciosa de las criaturas más espectantes, Stiles había sido escéptico de su inocencia. Fue solo cuando llegó a la área y se dió cuenta de la gran distancia que había entre la zona de la matanza y el nido que relajó sus sospechas. El nido estaba desafortunadamente a sotavento del sitio y el olor le estaba causando un incomodo significativo al aciano.

Stiles redirigió los vientos un poco para que el olor no llegase a su cliente. El olor ya no le molestaba a Stiles. Recordaba lo malo que se puso cuando la pata del perro que había intentado curar se pudrió. Se preguntaba ahora si fue causando por su propia renuencia a aceptar lo que su cuerpo y su magia sabía instintivamente. Su magia yacía en la podredumbre y ningún aspecto del proceso le molestaba, ni siquiera el apestoso olor. 

Se puso a trabajar, enviando a Krzepa para montar guardia en el aire. Un cuidadoso estudio de los cuerpos reveló que no llevaba identificación de ningún tipo. Sus carteras estaban desprovistas de todo excepto de dinero y tarjetas de crédito. Todos los nombres de las tarjetas eran tan obviamente falsos que ni se molestó con ellas. Había cartuchos de bala desperdigados por el suelo. Todas las recámaras estaban vacías. Había cuchillos en algunas de sus manos. Stiles sospechaba que había sido un último esfuerzo. Stiles temía el contra qué. 

Todas sus ropas estaban desgastadas, sus manos llenas de callos. Sus pistoleras y cuchillos estaban bien hechos pero no eran ostentosos. Sus pistolas eran modelos antiguos mantenidos en perfectas condiciones. Había restos de decoraciones ocasionales aquí y allá, una imagen cosida en hilo dorado o plateado, un talismán metálico colgados de una cadena sensible o un brazalete. Cada uno de ellos era una protección contra el daño o para la buena suerte en la caza. Y Stiles estaba dispuesto a apostar a que cada hombre y mujer en el suelo tenía al menos treint años. Asumiendo que son mayores de edad y empezaron a cazar con ganas a los veinte o veintiuno, todos ellos tenían al menos diez años de experiencia de cacería.

Stiles estaba mirando los cuerpos de los trece cazadores veteranos. Espantosamente, no había indicios de que que hubieran herido a su presa. Buscó con cuidados signos de lo que fuera que estuvieran cazando, pero no había nada. Ni olor, ni rastro sobre la sal, ni gota de sangre no humana. 

 

*

 

Para cuando Stiles acabó de mirar los cuerpos del área, solo estaba seguro de dos cosas. Primero, que los cazadores eran un equipo; todos llevaban el mismo emblema de una hiena, como un escudo de armas. Segundo, se había equivocado sobre como murieron. No les arrancaron las extremidades. 

Se las derritieron con ácido. 

 

*

 

Tapa el desastre tan bien como puede con una gran lona de plástico. El sol está empezando a ponerse y ya ha sudado tres camisetas. Su piel está rasposa y seca por toda la sal en el aire. Conduce hasta Grantsville, la ciudad más cercana. De camino llama a su padre. 

“¿Estás conduciendo?” el tono de su padre es acusador y decepcionado y autoritario a la vez. Stiles rueda los ojos.

“Si. Sobre salinas. Sin más coches cerca.” Stiles se toma un momento para verificarlo de verdad. Nunca duele prestar algo más de atención, especialmente con algo lo suficientemente peligroso como para matar a trece cazadores experimentados a la fuga.

Intenta convencerse de que no le ha afectado esto, que sus propios cinco años de experiencia le han endurecido. Fracasa y un leve escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Aparta su incomodidad al fondo de su mente. Es solo entonces cuando se da cuenta de que su padre está callado al otro lado de la línea. 

“¿Papá?” inquiere.

“¿Estás en Utah?”

“Si.”

“Eso...está cerca.” Dice cuidadosamente John. Stiles hace una pequeña mueca.

“No estoy...tengo un trabajo aquí.” Dice disculpándose Stiles. “Papa, no me ha llamado ninguno de ellos.” Intenta no sonar patético.

“Huh,” John suena pensativo, y ahora un poco triste. “Les di tu número como me pediste.” Ofrece.

“Si, no. Solo estoy...siendo impaciente. Gracias, Papá. No te preocupes por ello.” Stiles mete en su voz tanta alegría como puede. Más adelante Stiles puede ver una carretera emergiendo de entre lo blanco. “La verdad, este trabajo mío…” Reduce la velocidad hasta detenerse y lo apaga, aún a unos kilómetros de la carretera. 

“¿Si?”

“¿Sigue Chris Argent en el pueblo?”

“Si, regresó en cuanto Allison le dijo que estaba embarazada.” John sonaba sorprendido y un poco complacido. “De hecho, está aquí conmigo ahora. Estamos planeando el cumpleaños de Patricia.” John nombra a la pequeña hija de Scott y Allison, que va a cumplir un año. “Te pondré en altavoz, ¿si no te importa?” Stiles hace un sonido de afirmación. 

“Menuda casualidad.” Chris no suena distinto de hace siete años, su voz de gravilla severa con solo una pizca de amenaza. “Hola, Stiles.”

“Ey, Chris.” Resopla una risa, “No es casualidad. Soy amigo de un leprechaun. Siempre que le sobra me manda buena suerte.”

“Oh,” por su tono de voz Chris parece algo sorprendido. “Eso...debe ser muy conveniente.”

“No te creerías lo genial que es cuando todo encaja perfectamente en su sitio.” Dice Stiles alegremente. “Pero eso,” se pone serio repentinamente, “No es la razón por la que he llamado.”

“¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?” pregunta cuidadosamente Chris. Stiles se mordisquea el labio un momento antes de tirarse de cabeza al tema. Es un gran creyente de que es mejor decir las cosas de golpe en situaciones como esta.

“Voy a ser sincero, Chris. Necesito ayuda para identificar unos cadáveres. Cazadores.” Stiles escucha a ambos hombres al otro lado de la línea aspirar aire con fuerza.

Hay una pausa antes de que Chris pregunte, “¿Algún rasgo identificativo?” en una voz cuidadosamente neutra. 

“Todos tenían un emblema. Una hiena sobre un fondo verde dentro de un octágono blanco.”

“Si,” la voz de Chris se rompe un poco. “Si, les conozco. Stiles, cuántos-”

“Trece.”

“Mierda. Todo el equipo.”

“Mierda,” concuerda Stiles. Puede escuchar el  _ tink _ de vasos al otro lado de la línea y se figura que su padre está sacando el whisky para Chris.

“¿Qué? ¿Y dónde?” demanda Chris.

“Antes de eso,” suspira Stiles. “Lo siento, Chris. Tengo que saberlo. ¿Seguían el Código?” Puede escuchar a Chris tomar aire, enfadado y brusco, pero en vez de gritar, Chris responde de forma estable. 

“Por mi honor y mi vida, te aseguro que lo seguían al pie de la letra. ¿Por qué?”

“Bueno,” Stiles deja caer su cabeza contra el volante. “Ahora se que tengo que buscar a algo que matar, no a algo a lo que echar la bronca por dejar un desastre detrás.” John se ahoga un poco ante eso. Chris hace un sonido con la garganta de aprobación. 

“Stiles, tengo un...Luke, mi primo, era parte de las Hienas Cazadoras. Solo…”

“Chris,” dice suavemente Stiles, “Han estado ahí mucho tiempo, expuestos al clima. No hay...no es posible moverles, llegados a este punto.” Intenta ser delicado, pero no había un modo delicado de decirle a un hombre que no podía enterrar el cuerpo de su primo en la parcela familiar porque estaba tan podrido que las partes orgánicas eran más líquidas que sólidas.

“Mierda.” Escucha a Chris tragarse el whisky y luego rellenar el vaso. 

“Les enterraré a todos por aquí.” Continuó Stiles, “Profundo, para que nadie los encuentre por accidente.” Dudó, y luego ofreció. “Conozco a una nigromante blanca. Me debe un favor. ¿Está eso…?”

“Si.” Dice densamente Chris, “Si, la Hermandad de los Huesos está bien.” Tomó aire. “Gracias, Stiles.”

“De nada. Y tienes mis condolencias. Te puedo enviar las coordenadas GPS, si quieres…”

“Si, te lo agradecería.” Enunció su número de teléfono y su correo electrónico. Stiles les escribe en el polvo de su salpicadero. Puso otra nota en el polvo para comprar papel y boli y dejarlos en la guantera.

“Vale.” Stiles tragó el sabor de la bilis. “Vale. Chris. ¿Si me entero de donde se estaban quedando, habrá notas de lo que estaban cazando?”

“Si. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué…?”

“Aún no, pero aún no he tenido oportunidad de investigarlo. Si tienen notas sobre ello, me facilitaría mucho las cosas.”

“Las notas estarán en código. Si me envías una línea te puedo dar la clave. ¿Serás capaz de encontrar donde se estaban quedando?”

“Si,” los ojos de Stiles bailaron hacia al trozo de tierra muerta saturada con sangre seca de cazador que había quitado para llevarse con él. “Tengo mis métodos. Ya sabes.”

“Si. Ya sé.” Chris no preguntó más. “Las notas. Papeles o diarios, cualquier cosa como esa. ¿Los enviaríais aquí?”

“Si, puedo hacerlo.” Y si hacía copas para decodificar luego para poder añadir su conocimiento a su biblioteca, nadie tenía porqué saberlo. “¿Algo más?”

“No. Si estaban de caza, un grupo tan experimentado como el de las Hienas no habrían llevado nada personal con ellos por- solo por esa razón. Yo tengo- tengo que informar de sus muertes. Asegurarme de que se lleven a cabo sus voluntades.” Chris se quedó en silencio. 

“Vale. Gracias, Chris. Por responder a mis preguntas. Yo me encargo a partir de aquí.”

“Sé que si. Tu reputación te precede.”

“¿Reputación?” le corta John, “Chris,  _ ¿Tú sabías dónde estaba Stiles todo este tiempo? _ ”

“¡No!” intercede Stiles sonoramente antes de que su padre pueda empezar a gritar. Luego más callado, una vez tiene la atención de su padre, explica, “Um. A la mayoría de la gente le parece mal si les das un nombre falso y la mitad de ellos pueden saber cuando usas uno. Me conocen sobre todo por mi nombre real, sabes, en el negocio. Probablemente solo tuve una reputación durante un tiempo. ¿Como hará dos años? ¿Chris?”

“Probablemente casi tres. Desde la cacería del basilisco que hiciste con Vincent y su hijo en las montañas de Colorado. Tenían unas cosas que decir sobre tu...eficiencia en la lucha.”

“Guay.”

“Oh.” Dijo débilmente John.

“No hice la conexión de que era Stiles hasta que regresó.” Chris sonaba un poco compungido. “Tú, Allison y el resto nunca hablábais de él. Pensaba que debía de mantener la boca cerrada.”

“Bueno.” Suspiró John. “No importa, Chris. De todos modos Stiles acabó por dar la cara.”

Stiles resopló una risa ruidosamente. Había algunas ligeras risotadas al otro lado de la línea.

“¿Es eso todo, Stiles?” preguntó amablemente Chris, su voz una vez más templada. 

“Si,” respondió Stiles. “Me pondré en contacto mañana. No debería de llevarme más que un par de días resolver esto.”

“Si necesitas refuerzos,” empezó Chris. 

“Esto es demasiado personal para ti,” interrumpió Stiles. “Ya sabes que no puedes venir aquí a-”

“Lo sé,” cortó Chris, “Pero si necesitas refuerzos, puedo recomendar algunos nombres. Hacer unas llamadas. Eran buenos cazadores. Y nos cuidamos los unos a los otros.”

“Te lo haré saber,” concordó Stiles. 

“Entonces os dejo a tu padre y a ti volver a lo vuestro.”

“¿Cuando es su cumpleaños?” soltó de golpe Stiles. “El de Patricia.” Clarificó sin necesidad.

“El diecisiete de Marzo, el próximo Domingo.”

“Vale. Yo, uh, mandaré una tarjeta. ¿Si no te importa?”

“Si, chaval, Eso estaría bien.” Dijo Chris, y luego se fue y Stiles podía escuchar el click cuando su padre apagó el modo altavoz.

“Stiles,” la voz de su padre contenía miedo. 

“Escucha, Papá. Puedo ver una carretera al fono y tiene coches en ella, así que voy a colgar. Te llamo luego, ¿vale?” acabó la llamada antes de que su padre pudiese decir palabra. Lidiaría con esto más tarde. Tenía un monstruo que cazar. 

Arrancó el coche y se encaminó a la carretera vacía. 

 

*

 

Al final, no era todo tan blanco y negro cómo había parecido. Por esa razón habían muerto los cazadores. Por esa razón Stiles iba a tener que matarlo. 

Y a sus crías.

 

*

 

Las notas que los cazadores habían dejado en sus habitaciones en el hotel más cutre de todo Grantsville lo dejó todo perfectamente claro. 

Un los años setenta, un científico que de algún modo sabía más sobre el mundo sobrenatural que sus compañeros leyó un libro llamado ‘En la Búsqueda del Hombre Antiguo’ publicado en 1926. Los cazadores, gracias a su investigación habían procurado incluso una copia. En ella estaba descrito el gusano de la muerte de Mongolia, nativo del Desierto del Gobi.

El autor era escéptico. El científico no. 

Fue al Desierto del Gobi y cazó durante años hasta que finalmente consiguió encontrar un capturar un par de ellos, costando las vidas de casi una tribu entera de Mongoles nativos a los que había contratado para ayudarle. Regresó a utah a finales de los años noventa y montó una instalación para contenerles. Cuando murió después por causas naturales no había nadie que supiese de la existencia de la instalación. Desmantenida, el sistema de encarcelamiento acabó fallando y los gusanos de la muerte escaparon. Los cazadores habían dejado escrito como pensaban que habían hibernado durante un largo tiempo antes de que una familia de turistas, perdidos y vagando por las salinas, les molestaron y murieron por su ácido; el evento que les había llevado al área en primer lugar.

Stiles encontró algunas notas secundarias sobre cómo era extraño que los gusanos no estuviesen matando a distancia con electricidad. Pero una mano distinta escribió bajo eso que algunos de los experimentos que el científico había llevado a cabo podrían haber imposibilitado las descargas eléctricas. Había pocas notas sobre lo que quería el hombre con los gusanos de la muerte en primer lugar; ningunas de las notas del científico fueron claras sobre eso.

En un diario escrito por una de las mujeres, describió cómo iban a intentar contenerlas, verificar si tenían los sentidos suficientes como para razonar con ellos y de ser así les mandarían de nuevo al Gobi. O si estaban locos y había que acabar con ellos. Stiles se tomó las muertes de los cazadores como que los gusanos de la muerte tenían que morir. Se preguntaba si un buen fuego funcionaría.

 

*

 

El fuego funcionó. Los dos gusanos de la muerte adultos murieron en silencio. Sus crías recién nacidas no. 

 

*

 

Hubiera perdonado a las crías si estos no se hubieran estado alimentando de una joven mujer con sandalias y riñonera.

Vomitó por el olor de la carne quemada.

 

*

 

La nigromante blanca, una mujer de la Hermandad de los Huesos que juró ayudar a todos aquellos que hubieran muerto, llegó tres días después. Se trajo a dos de sus ayudantes y los cuatro se pasaron la mayor parte del día cavando y luego rellenando los agujeros en las salinas. 

La ceremonia fue breve y dulce. La voz de la Hermana Salma era profunda y melancólica, y sus palabras llenaron a Stiles con más paz que la muerte de los gusanos le había dado. Dudó y luego llevó a la Hermana Salma al lugar donde había quemado a los gusanos y la pidió que hablase también por ellos. 

Cuando acabó sonrió amablemente. “¿A quién debo anunciar la finalización de mis ritos por los cazadores?”

“ A Chris Argent. Él informará al Consejo de Cazadores.” Replicó Stiles. Las preguntas y respuestas eran formales, parte de la ceremonia.

“¿Y a quién debo informar de la finalización de mis ritos por los gusanos de la muerte?”

“A mi.”

La Hermana Salma parpadeó ante eso pero se giró para mirar a Stiles a la cara. “He sido testigo del lugar de reposo de los gusanos de la muerte. He leído los ritos sobre ellos en concordancia con sus modos de venerar a los muertos. He hecho reposar sus espíritus. Mis ritos han acabado. ¿Qué tienes que decirme?”

“Reconozco que has terminado los ritos. Estoy agradecido. Ve en paz, Hermana Salma.” Stiles hizo una pequeña reverencia a la pequeña mujer y sus aprendices. La Hermana Salma devolvió la reverencia y luego le acunó gentilmente la mejilla.

“Este ha sido un favor hacia ti, querido niño. Pero no hemos acabado.” Le sonrió de nuevo. “Hay muchos que nos ignoran, que nos olvidan. Se vengan o se defienden y no piensan nada de aquellos que han muerto. Tú nunca has sido tan monstruoso. Llámame a mi o a cualquiera de mis hermanas cuando tengas la necesidad. Te responderemos.” Le besó la frente y caminó hacia el oeste con sus aprendices, desapareciendo en el calor ondeante de las salinas.

 

*

 

Stiles hace copias de todas las notas de los cazadores para mirar después. Luego empaqueta los originales y los envía a la dirección que le dió Chris. También manda una tarjeta que ha cogido para Patricia. Es rosa y con brillantina y completamente genérica.

Dentro de la tarjeta mete un amuleto cimaruta- completo con sus ramas de ruta y con la tradicional llave, luna y serpiente unidos a ellas- en una cuerda de cuero flexible. Envía una nota sobre como cada símbolos de las ramas representa una forma de la triple diosa y que en conjunto el amuleto  está hecho para proteger sobre las malas voluntades, particularmente el mal de ojo. Les dice que lo lleve como collar. 

No les dice que en vez de haberse hecho en la tradicional plata ha talado la cimaruta del cráneo de un lobo que murió de muerte natural y que lo tiñó con el rojo profundo de la sangre de una pata de conejo, fortaleciendo la naturaleza original del amuleto y aumentando su naturaleza protectora. También añade una pequeña pluma de Krzepa, conectándole al amuleto. Sabrá cuando está defendiendo a Patricia.

Espera que el Febreze cubra cualquier resto de peste de sangre y muerte.

 

*

 

Quería firmar la tarjeta cómo ‘Tío Stiles’, pero se conforma con un enigmático ‘SS’. Pero se imagina que no importa. Su padre le ha dado felizmente las fechas de los cumpleaños de los dos niños de Lydia y Jackson y del de Boyd y Erica. Les va a malcriar, ‘tío’ o no. 

 

*

 

El sentimiento del anhelo del hogar no se va. Está considerando qué hacer sobre ello cuando su ojo capta un cartel anunciando casas en alquiler. Tendrá que valer.

 

*

 

Alquila el piso bajo de una casa de dos pisos en Lawrence, Kansas, para su personal alegría y para la desazón de todos a los que les ha llegado su alegre nota de ‘Me he mudado’. Su parte es más cara que el sótano o el segundo piso porque viene con el uso exclusivo del patio trasero. 

El casero es un poco críptico en por qué es ese el caso y Stiles sospechaba hasta que se dió cuenta de que sus vecinos del sótano era una familia de enanos y su vecino del piso de arriba era un dragón Inglés. Firma el contrato en el acto. Ya hubo mucha suerte al encontrar el sitio en primer lugar cómo para que sea otra cosa que el toque de un leprechaun. Dalaigh lo admite por voluntad propia cuando Stiles se lo dice.

“Que la suerte irlandesa esté en tu nueva casa, Stiles.” Dijo descaradamente antes de colgar. Stiles usa sus ahorros y compra diez gramos de oro puro para que el leprechaun lo añada a su caldero en agradecimiento. 

Le lleva menos de un día darse cuenta de que hay una Alta Sacerdotisa en un aquelarre de brujas en la casa enfrente de la calle, un par de sirenas en la casa de al lado, un paria de la familia de las Hadas al otro lado, un nido de grifos en un montón de ramas de árboles tras su casa y un boggart vetusto que va de casa en casa, demasiado amable como para causar demasiados problemas. 

Lo primero que hace Stiles es llevar a sus vecinos de arriba y abajo un caldero de oro para mostrar su buena voluntad. Luego les lleva a las sirenas el pescado más fresco que puede conseguir, al Hada el bol de nata más fresco, al grifo un ciervo recién matado, y a la Alta Sacerdotisa un plato de galletas de jengibre recién hecho. Deja sus primeras sobras para el boggart.

Todos viven en proximidad con el resto y toleran sus varias peculiaridades y malos hábitos por la misma razón; con tantas entidades mágicas en la zona, la magia fluye más fácil. Stiles se siente a salvo. Sabe que incluso cuando al dragón le resulta indiferente, y los enanos le fruncen la nariz por ser semejante a las brujas, detendrán a cualquier intruso en su piso aunque solo sea para evitar que consigan acceso a cualquier otra parte de la casa. Lo mismo se puede decir del resto; ayudarán aunque solo sea para evitar que les suceda algo a ello. Pero no el boggart. En principio ese no ayudará a nadie. Pero si ve algo, puede que diga algo de improviso a alguno del resto.

Es un buen lugar donde vivir.

 

*

 

Puede notar que su padre está decepcionado cuando, una semana después de enviar la tarjeta de cumpleaños a Patricia, le dice a su padre que ha encontrado un sitio donde vivir.

“Está bien.” Dijo Stiles, tirado sobre su nuevo sofá. “Me había olvidado de lo que era tener un espacio propio. Me he pasado demasiado tiempo viviendo en moteles y coches. Está muy bien.”

“¿No podías haber encontrado un sitio en Beacon Hills?”

“Papá.” Espeta Stiles. “Aún no me han llamado. Si no soy de la manada, tengo que conseguir el permiso del Alfa Hale para vivir en su territorio. No se si él o cualquiera de ellos me darán siquiera esa cortesía. No me dirigen la palabra.”

“¡Y tú nunca las hablas!” espetó de vuelta su padre. “Stiles, debes de saber que tu marcha les dejó devastados.”

“¿Si? Pues desde luego no parecía que me necesitasen por aquel entonces. No veo como irme habría sido una gran diferencia.” Stiles sabía que estaba siendo petulante, pero su orgullo aún dolía por la actitud casual con la que Scott había quitado importancia a las causas que le habían hecho irse en primer lugar. Y había dejado su número de teléfono con su padre hacía un mes. Han tenido mucho tiempo para llamar. Si estaban todos tan tristes y se sentían tan culpables por la partida de Stiles como su padre parecía creer, se habrían puesto en contacto. 

“Stiles, por el amor de Dios. ¿Cuántos años han pasado? Recuerdas lo malo que fue entre nosotros al principio. ¿Te crees que para ellos va a ser más fácil llamarte y hablar contigo?”

“Yo te llamé y hablé contigo, ¿no?”

“No hablaste  _ con _ migo, me hablabas  _ a  _ mi. Hay una diferencia, Stiles. “Dijo John, exasperado. 

Stiles frunció su nariz. “Vale. Hay una diferencia. Aún así podría haberme dejado un mensaje.”

“Uh-huh. ¿Y cuanto tardaste en llamarme la primera vez?”

Stiles masculló su respuesta.

“Eso es. Casi un año. ¿Y cuánto hace que tienen un número al que llamarte?”

Stiles también masculla la respuesta a eso. 

“Yup. Hace un mes más o menos. ¿Y qué quiere decir eso?”

“Ya has expresado lo que querías decir, Papá.” Suspira Stiles, contrariado. “Necesitan tiempo.”

“¿Siempre podrías llamarles tú primero?”

“No.”

Stiles le cuelga a su padre. Borde, lo sabe. Se disculpara la próxima vez que llame.

 

*

 

Le gusta su casa. De verdad que si. Es espaciosa y aireada y tiene un jardín precioso en la parte de atrás donde puede hacer crecer muertas varias plantas raras, y le gusta tener vecinos a los que pueda hablar de las mierdas raras con las que tiene que lidiar en su trabajo y es más fácil recibir clientes cuando tiene una dirección que puede darles para verle que no sea una cafetería aleatoria.

Pero es que no se siente como una casa.

 

*

 

Dos días más tarde recibe una llamada de un número desconocido. No es raro en su área de trabajo, así que responde amablemente con su nombre completo y pregunta qué puede hacer por la persona al otro lado.

“¿Stiles? Soy Allison.”

Stiles se ahoga con su saliva y se pasa los dos siguientes minutos aclarándose la garganta. 

“Yo,” declara una vez puede hablar de nuevo. “Soy mucho más suave que eso. Generalmente hablando.”

“Estoy segura,” desaprobó Allison, picándole solo un poco. “Así que ese es tu nombre real, ¿eh?”

“Oh Dios mio. ¿Cuánto te tengo que pagar pàra que no se lo digas a nadie?”

“Absolutamente nada.” Rió Allison. “Creo que el amuleto que le enviaste a Patty es suficiente.”

“Oh. Entonces lo has recibido.“ Stiles traga saliva.

“Si. Mi padre me lo dió en persona en su cumpleaños. Stiles, gracias.” Puede escuchar la gratitud sincera en su voz. “Es un regalo tan considerado. Ahora nuestro territorio está asentado, pero no hay nada seguro. Saber que Patty tiene algo extra para protegerla me hace sentir mejor.”

“Entonces, de nada, Allison.” Sonríe Stiles al teléfono. 

“He estado hablando con mi padre. Dice que tienes una reputación.”

“¿Oh, si?” Stiles se endereza, perfectamente dispuesto a ignorar la incómoda formalidad entre ellos en favor de adivinar por fin cual es exactamente su reputación. 

“Nadie me dice lo que dice el resto de mi. Vamos, ¡desembucha! ¿Qué dicen de mi por l calle?”

Allison se carcajea felizmente. “Eres un badass total, Stiles.

“¡Toma ya!”

“Pero también eres justo.” Continúa Allison, más seria. “Más justo que muchos cazadores. Se puede confiar en ti para que hagas un trabajo y que muera el menor número de gente posible. Para investigar para encontrar la mejor solución posible. Eres poderoso por derecho propio. Y cuando no tienes la habilidad o la fuerza, encuentras a aquellos que lo hagan y haces la oferta justa.

“Eres misericordioso, pero tu piedad llega hasta cierto punto. Nunca perdonas la misma ofensa dos veces. Nunca rompes tu palabra. Y un amigo tuyo es ferozmente protegido, y hacer daño a cualquiera de ellos incurrirá tu ira. Siempre vales el precio que pagan tus clientes, y hay más gente que alabe tu nombre que lo maldiga.” Allison está callada durante un momento antes de que acabe. “Mucha gente dice muchas cosas, pero el consenso general es este: eres un buen hombre.”

Stiles apenas puede respirar. Se aclara la garganta un par de veces, las mejillas ardiendo. “Oh.” Consigue decir finalmente.

Allison se traga el inicio de una carcajada. “Fue bonito.” Comenta ella, “Escuchar que no habías cambiado nada. Comparado con antes.”

“¿Qué?” Stiles está sorprendido por el repentino nombramiento del elefante en la sala. 

“Sigues cuidado a la gente. Antepones sus necesidades a las tuyas. Siempre hiciste eso con la manada,” Y Stiles no sabe si quiere matarla o besarla por sacarlo todo de golpe. “Hiciste mucho por nosotros. Por Scott en particular y por mí también; Isaac dijo que hablaste con Derek sobre mi aceptación en la manada.” Tomó aire profundamente. “Lamento no haber sido la amiga, la compañera de manada, que necesitabas.”

Esto no se parece en nada a la disculpa que le dio Scott. Esta es real y sincera y Stiles está luchando por no llorar.

“Gracias,” consigue decir con solo un pequeño atasque en su respiración. “Gracias, acepto tu disculpa.” Lo dice formalmente, pero la calidez en su voz es inconfundible. Puede escuchar el casi silencioso suspiro de alivio de Allison.

“Bien.” Dice ella, ligeramente sin aliento. “Bien. Me alegro de haber llamado. Lamento que haya tardado tanto. La fiesta de Patricia fue hace dos días. “Consideré llamar una vez se hubiesen ido todos a casa, pero pensé que era mejor esperar hasta que tuviera la casa para mí sola.”

“¿Entonces Scott no está en casa?” preguntó Stiles, cuidadosamente neutral.

“No. Ese  _ idiota _ ,” la palabra fue dicha con frustración y afecto a partes iguales, “está llevando a Patty a visitar a Charles y Christine. Los hijos de Lydia y Jackson,” añade después, dándose cuenta de que es probable que Stiles no sepa todavía los nombres de todos los niños. 

Stiles se muerde el labio, inseguro de si debería de tocar el obviamente próximo tema de conversación. Allison hace la decisión por él al hablar de ello primero.

“Le dije a tu padre que tenía un par de cosas que decirle a Scott sobre la cena que tuvisteis. ¿Mencionó eso?”

“Dijo que casi le arrancaste las pelotas de cuajo.”

“Si, bueno,” dijo remilgadamente Allison, y Stiles puede imaginársela perfectamente alisando como si nada la tela sobre su pierna, como si se quitase pelusas. Sonríe.

“Estoy segura de que recuerdas como es Scott a veces,” empezó dubitativa. Cuando Stiles hizo un pequeño sonido, ni de afirmación ni de negación, continúa lentamente. “Creo que nunca dejó de pensar en ti como un amigo. Y pensó que una vez dijese que lo sentía, todo estaría bien.”

“Nunca le dejé escaquearse con eso cuando éramos niños.” Resopló divertido Stiles. “No sé por qué se pensó que ahora funcionaría.”

“Si, bueno,” dijo Allison de nuevo, esta vez débilmente. “No cambia el hecho de que tiene buena intención.”

“Estoy seguro de ello.” Incluso cuando lo dijo, Stiles sabía que había perdido el tono neutral que buscaba usar y acabó en algo duro y amargado. 

“Stiles, escúchame,” dijo con firmeza Allison. “Sé algo sobre sentimientos difíciles y sobre los resentimientos metiéndose en el camino de solucionar las cosas. Sabes que lo sé. Por favor, tú también tienes que hacer un esfuerzo para que funcione.” 

“Ya lo hice.” Gruñó. 

“Inténtalo de nuevo,” espetó ella. “Inténtalo con más fuerza. Si de verdad quieres ser amigo nuestro de nuevo, incluso ser de la manada de nuevo, vas a tener que poner más empeño que este. Te fuiste. Y aunque hubiera sido culpa nuestra, Stiles, fuiste tú el que permaneció lejos.” No había acusación en su voz, solo una dura comprensión. 

“No solo yo. Ellos también tienen que hacer un esfuerzo.”

“Hablaré con ellos. ¿Qué necesitas de ellos?”

Era la primera vez que alguien le había preguntado eso, que le preguntaban que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. No le dijeron o le sugirieron o le insinuaron burdamente que debería estar haciendo  _ Stiles _ para arreglar las cosas con su vieja manada. Esta era alguien que finalmente le preguntaba qué necesitaba  _ él _ de  _ ellos  _ para empezar a hacer las paces. Era la única excusa que tenía Stiles por el modo en el que se resquebrajó su voz. 

“Solo quiero que hablen conmigo. Todos ellos- todos me dieron la espalda una vez. Solo quiero que hablen conmigo. Que entiendan lo que me hicieron y que digan que lo sienten. Eso es todo lo que quiero.”

“Vale,” dice gentilmente Allison, “Me aseguraré de que lo sepan.”

“¿Y una cosa más?”

“¿Si?”

“No me hagas sonar muy patético cuando lo hagas. Tengo una reputación que mantener.”

La risa profunda de Allison fue el sonido más bonito que Stiles había escuchado en mucho tiempo. 

 

*

 

Lo quería. Les quería de vuelta con tanta fuerza. Pero no importaba que Allison y su padre hubieran hecho las paces. Que pareciera que el resto quisiera hacer las paces. 

Ha estado tanto tiempo aterrado que ya no sabía cómo dejar de correr.

 

*

 

Es Lydia la siguiente que llama, por supuesto. Ella no es la clase de mujer de ser superada por nadie, ni siquiera su mejor amiga. 

“¿Qué quisiste decir exactamente con eso de ‘Sigo cabreado y no creo que pueda soportar ver a cualquiera de ellos’, Stilinski?” fueron las primeras palabras de su boca después de que respondiese.

“¿Qu-?” Stiles ni siquiera consiguió decir la ‘e’ de ‘qué’ antes de que Lydia hablase de nuevo.

“¿Qué exactamente crees que hice que merezca tu ira? Mejor que sea bueno. O será mejor que hayas olvidado excluirme de tu declaración. ‘Sigo cabreado y no creo que pueda soportar ver a cualquiera de ellos todavía, excepto Lydia’. Fue  _ eso _ lo que quisiste decir no es-”

“¡Lydia!” Stiles casi grita su nombre para hacer que se calle. “No es lo que hiciste. Es lo que no hiciste.” Stiles escuchó a Lydia respirar al otro lado del teléfono durante tres exhalaciones y cuatro inhalaciones. 

“Dejaste de ir a las reuniones de la manada. Y estabas perdiendo peso, y no estabas durmiendo, y lo noté pero arreglar mi relación Jackson era más importante que lo fuera que te estuviese destrozando.” La voz de Lydia se engancha solo un poco, antes de continuar. “Y me dije a mí misma que podía ignorarte, porque había muchas más personas en la manada, y alguno de ellos podría cuidarte asi que no era mi problema. Más que nada eras un obstáculo. Tu sufrimiento estaba afectando a mi concentración de la situación con Jackson y eso era inaceptable. Así que te aparté a ti y a tu dolor al fono de mi mente hasta que ya no lo notaba, Luego te fuiste.”

Y esa era Lydia Martin, señoras y señores. Perspicaz y precisa y sin miedo de señalar fallos, incluso los suyos. 

“Siles,” preguntó quedamente, suavemente. “¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿A mi?”

“Por aquel entonces, no sabía como,” dijo sincero. “Para cuando dejé de ir a las reuniones ya estaba demasiado perdido, Lydia. No pensé que nadie fuera a escuchar.  _ Todos  _ me habían dado la espalda, de un modo u otro. Pensé en dejar salir todo el resentimiento. Pero no pude soportarlo. Así que me fuí.”

“Lo siento, siento haber sido tan egoísta como para no darme cuenta de que me necesitabas. Por pensar que después de que me hubiéses ayudado, yo no necesitaba ayudarte. Eso es lo que hace la manada.  _ Todos _ cuidan de todos, no asumimos que alguien se ocupará de nuestro escaqueo. Lo siento.”

Hay un ruido al otro lado del teléfono y luego es Jackson el que habla. Las palabras estaban cuidadas, obviamente ensayadas, pero el sentimiento era tan sincero que a Stiles le dio igual. 

“Stilinski. Fuiste sincero conmigo. Me diste el mejor consejo de mi vida. Salvó mi relación con Lydia. No me di cuenta de que estabas sufriendo. Pero si que noté que dejaste de estar con nosotros. Pensé en preguntar. Pero no lo hice. Lo siento.”

Stiles se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Respiró inestablemente cinco veces antes de responder; “Gracias.Yo- acepto tu disculpa, la de ambos.” Escuchó una respiración entrecortada proveniente de Jackson y un sollozo medio ahogado de Lydia. 

Pero siguiendo el estilo de Lydia lo cubrió rápidamente con una acusación medio seria; “En serio, Stiles. Podríamos haber solucionado esto hace una eternidad si hubieras venido a casa antes.”

Stiles tuvo que reírse. En vez de defenderse atacando, la desarmó con la verdad. “Lydia, de verdad que no hubiera podido. Estaba jodido. Al principio pensaba de verdad que ninguno de vosotros podría soportar verme, que todos me daríais la espalda de nuevo. Más tarde, cuando estaba...después de que mejorase un poco no me sentía como si pudiese regresar. Ya no podía sentir los vínculos de la manada. No sabía si sería bienvenido, incluso como un viejo amigo. Estaba enfadado y dolido. También aterrado. Necesitaba tiempo y espacio. Fui un desastre durante mucho tiempo, incluso cuando no lo parecía.”

Hubo un delicado sorbo por la nariz. “Stiles, esto me está destrozando el maquillaje. Para.”

“Si, señora.”

“¿Quiere decir esto que vas a mandar una cimaruta a Charles y Christine?”

“Si,” la vista de Stiles se deslizó hacia su estudio, donde una pequeña caja de cedro estaba sobre su mesa albergando los amuletos cimaruta que ya había hecho para los hijos de Lydia y para Abigail, la pequeña hija de Erica y Boyd. “Lo haré.”

“Bien. Pero no van a llevar los amuletos con cuero, Stiles. Plata de ley para Christine y oro bruñido para Charles, creo.”

“Lydia, no voy a pagar eso.”

“Vale.”

Stiles prácticamente podía ver el volteo del pelo por encima del hombro. “Que no sea oro. Consigue plata ambos si debes, pero no de ley. Es mejor puro.”

“Eso es demasiado blando para joyería.”

“No si lo hundes en una solución de raíz de serpiente, ajo, hierba de bruja y agua de primavera.”

“Tendrás que mandar la receta.”

“Te enviaré la mezcla con las instrucciones.” Promete Stiles. “Consigue antigüedades si puedes. Cuanto más viejo mejor.” 

Hay un quejido por parte de Jackson. “Ahora tendremos que ir de compras. Gracias, Stilinski.”

“¡Jackson!” siseó Lydia, pero Stiles podía escuchar el cariño en su voz. Conforme la conversación al otro lado se volvía una discusión juguetona Stiles fue incapaz de detener su risa.

 

*

 

Hay un nudo en su pecho, formado hace siete años, que se suelta, solo un poco.

 

*

 

Stiles colapsó contra la pared de ladrillos de un callejón jadeando en busca de aliento. Su espalda ardía en donde la cosa la había rasgado con sus garras. Estaba sudando. Caía por su cara y se estrellaba contra el asfalto- Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Arrancó un amuleto de su cuello y lo rompió por la mitad. El color azul neón cambió a azul marino. Bien, eso era bueno. La ayuda estaba en camino. Lo siguiente. 

Sacó su móvil y buscó por el menú hasta que encontró el número que estaba buscando. Chris Argent respondió al cuarto tono. 

“Stiles, tu padre está justo aquí. Deja que te ponga en-”

“Chris. Chris tienes que escucharme.” Respirar era cada vez más difícil. El calor del sol le estaba quemando. 

“Stiles, ¿qué está pasando?”

“No son renacidos o ghouls. Son fext. Necesitas cristal. Esa es su debilidad. No solo balas, vale.Tienes que llenarlas de cristal. Necesito que- estoy en Texas. En un estercolero llamado Bon Weir. Necesito que hagas algunas llamadas. Envía algunos cazadores.”

“De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Stiles ¿estás herido?”

Stiles podía escuchar a su padre gritando de fondo, gritando a Derek que le soltase. “Si. Tienen unas garras muy largas. Y alas. Tened cuidado. Son más rápidas de lo que aparentan.”

“Stiles, tienes que ir a un hospital. ¿Puedes pedir ayuda? ¿Hay alguien cerca? ¿Stiles? Stiles, ¿puedes oírme?”

Stiles podía oír a Chris. Es que no podía contestar. Podía sentir la sangre llenando su boca y goteando de sus labios. Una sombra cruzó frente a él. Abrió sus ojos. Javan sacudió la cabeza y presionó su mano contra la frente de Stiles. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo. Desde una distancia muy lejana escuchó a Javan hablar. 

“No. Me pondré en contacto contigo luego.  _ Bonjou _ .”

Stiles sintió cómo le levantaban del suelo. El movimiento tiró de las heridas en su espalda y su consciencia se disolvió en un torrente de dolor.

 

*

 

Stiles no entró y salió de la consciencia mientras se recuperaba. Un momento estaba en la profunda oscuridad, al siguiente estaba despierto y mirando a un techo conocido. 

“Eres tan estúpido.” Le dijo Silas, inclinándose sobre su cama para asesinarle con la mirada. 

“No tan estúpido.” Graznó. Silas seguía mirándole igual, pero le dió cuidadosamente trocitos de hielo para alejar la sed. Stiles estaba en el cuarto trasero de la tienda de Silas. El área de recuperación para pacientes a largo plazo. Se imaginó que era buena señal que no tuviera tubos ni cables unidos a él.

“Dos frases en Wikipedia.” Continuó cuando pudo hablar sin que su garganta doliera. “Eso era todo lo que tenía para tirar. Para todo lo que tuve tiempo. Maté a dos antes de que uno me cortase.”

“Rozó tu columna vertebral.  Perdiste seis mililitros de fluido cerebroespinal antes de que pudiera cerrarte. ¿Y quien sabe cuanto más antes de que Javan te trajese a mi mesa?”

“¿Y lo has arreglado bien?”

“Javan ayudó.” Siles miró mal a Stiles.

“Oh, cierto,” Stiles se pasó una mano por los ojos. “Rompí el amuleto azul.” 

“Gracias a los dioses que lo hiciste. Llegamos casi demasiado tarde aún por ello.

“¿Los fext?”

“Muertos.” Silas ayudó a Stiles a sentarse. Su espalda se sentía sensible en el modo en el que las heridas casi curadas se sentían. “En total eran seis,” continuó Silas mientras empezaba a mover las extremidades de Stiles para comprobar la articulación y el rango de movilidad. “Tu amigo llamó a unos buenos cazadores, tuvo todo el pueblo limpio en dos días. También encontraron el nigromante que les creó.” Silas se calló y empezó a masajear las pantorrillas de Stiles. 

“¿Y?” sonsacó Stiles. 

“¿Hm?”

“¿El nigromante?”

Silas suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. “Un puñetero crío que se hizo con un libro y quería ver si funcionaba.”

“Mierda. ¿Le han matado?”

“No. Llamaron a la Hermandad del Hueso.”

“Wow. Apuesto a que el chaval ahora mismo está lamentando cada cosa mala que ha hecho en su vida.”

“Nunca le dejarán ir,” dijo quedamente Silas, cambiando de pierna, “Tendrá que servir en su convento hasta que pruebe que nunca volverá a practicar la nigromancia.”

“Y eso es imposible.” Se dió cuenta Stiles desoladamente. “No si siente el poder sobre la muerte. Ni si llegó a él tan naturalmente como para crear seis monstruos al primer intento.”

“Si.”

“Mierda.”

Stiles escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse en el pasillo y pasos aproximándose hacia su cuarto. Silas se puso en pie de un salto. 

“Uy, es verdad. Casi me olvido.”

Stiles miró a su amigo con una mirada afilada. “¿Qué?”

“Has estado inconsciente cuatro días. Javan llamó a tu padre. John insistió. No hagas nada demasiado extenuante.” Silas se escapó por la puerta y desapareció justo antes de que el padre de Stiles entrase en el cuarto. 

 

*

 

“Ese traidor.” Masculló Stiles. Antes de que su padre pudiese decir algo, Stiles se puso en pie, haciendo una mueca conforme sus piernas se estiraban y soportaban su peso. John alargó una mano y la apoyó sobre el hombre de Stiles, empujándole con firmeza para que sentase en la cama. 

“¿Por qué es Silas un traidor?” preguntó John. 

“No me dijo que estabas aquí hasta que entraste en el cuarto.” Stiles frunció su nariz. “Los amigos les dicen a sus amigos cuando sus padres vienen a atender a sus hijos enfermos para que tengan una oportunidad de prepararse.” Dobló su dedo anular y medio para hacer unos cuernos y mandó una maldición a Silas. Una risa repiqueante llenó el pasillo de afuera y Stiles sintió como el brujo aàrtaba su magia. 

“No sé,” su padre frunció el ceño. “Me parece un hombre decente.”

“¿Qué? Se supone que estás de mi parte.”

“Aquí no hay partes, Stiles.”

“Me robó la virginidad.” Stiles buscaba sorprender. 

John alzó su ceja, decididamente no sorprendido. “¿Y cuántos años tenías?”

Stiles masculló la respuesta. 

“No hay problema, entonces.”

“Pero qué, ¿ni siquiera le vas a dar la charla de la pala?”

“Por mucho que disfrute amenazando a tus compañeros de cama con violencia, en este caso sería demasiado poco y demasiado tarde.” Y eres un poco demasiado mayor como para sentarme en el porche a limpiar mi escopeta.”

Stiles entrecerró los ojos. “Silas ya te ha dicho que estuvimos juntos, no es así.”

El silencio de John habló más que las palabras. Stiles lanzó otra maldición a Silas por  puro rencor mezquino. 

“Entonces,” John chocó sus palmas y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama. “¿Hemos acabado de desviar el tema?”

“¿Era obvio?”

“Stiles. Casi te mueres.” La voz de John se hundió un poco con la palabra.

“Casi me muero mucho, Papá.” Dijo Stiles tan amablemente como pudo. “Normalmente no estoy tan cerca, lo admito, pero el peligro siempre ha estado ahí. No hay nada que vaya a cambiarlo ahora.”

“Podrías haber muerto. En cualquier momento en los últimos siete años podrías haber muerto y yo no habría sabido lo que te había pasado. Estaría esperando a que me dejases un puñetero mensaje.” John dejó caer la cabeza en su mano. Stiles alargó la suya y tocó el antebrazo de su padre.

“Estoy bien. Estaré bien. Tengo a gente como Silas y Javan cuidando de mi.”

“Hijo, yo también quiero cuidar de ti.”

Y bueno. Aquí estaba. Su padre quería que regresase. Y la respuesta de Stiles no era la que su padre quería oír. 

“Lo siento.” Dijo Stiles. La cara de su padre se derrumbó.

 

*

 

La llamada llega en mitad de la noche. Al principio Stiles está demasiado grogui como para distinguir lo que está diciendo Allison. Luego se da cuenta de que Allison no está  _ diciendo _ nada. Está  _ sollozando _ con cada palabra. Un chute de adrenalina aparta de golpe la neblina del sueño profundo. Está vestido y cogiendo su bolsa de Tengo que Irme en Este Puto Instante de forma automática intentando averiguar lo que le está diciendo Allison. 

Cuando consigue una frase coherente de ella Stiles gira bruscamente, corre hacia su entrada, y golpea la puerta de su vecino volador de arriba. Stiles balbucea al dragón una vez la puerta está abierta y parece estar a dos segundos de arrancarle la cabeza a Stiles. Pero Stiles consigue decir las palabras ‘sangre’ y ‘muriendo’ y ‘bebé’ y dos minutos después está en el aire, volando sobre un dragón a Beacon Hills.

 


	5. Sanación

Está allí en menos de una hora. En la Reserva envía a Krzepa para que vuele y encuentre la casa de la manada. Más tarde Stiles se maravillará por el hecho de que Derek finalmente haya sido capaz de reconstruir la casa de su familia. Pero ahora, necesita llegar allí, rápido. 

No es invierno, pero el viento le conoce. Una vez que Krzepa encuentra la casa usa el viento para correr entre los árboles, aligerando sus pasos. Incluso con sus audición humana puede escuchar los gritos a una docena de yardas de la casa. El viento le abre la puerta por él y entra precipitadamente. 

Abandona su bolsa en el suelo y entra a la cocina. Es como una escena de una película slasher mala. Hay sangre salpicada por las paredes y los armarios. Hay platos rotos y comida tirada por el suelo y la mesa, y todo está cubierto de sangre. Todos en la habitación están cubiertos de ella. Y toda ella, Stiles está seguro, es de Erica.

Erica, quien está gritando, retorciéndose de dolor encima de la mesa, sostenida por Boyd, Derek y Jackson empapados de sangre. El preciado líquido está volando de su boca y empapando la parte de la entrepierna de sus vaqueros. 

Alguien le toca el hombro, intenta apartarle y hablar con él. A lo lejos, escucha a Krzepa chillarles y la mano se aparta. Toda su atención está sobre el abdomen de Erica. Está hinchado, redondo y listo para nacer. Stiles estaría contento por ella si no hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada de dos meses y que había un fuerte sentimiento de magia negra en el aire.

Camina hacia delante. Es como si todo se estuviera moviendo a cámara lenta. Sus pensamientos están volando rápidos y densos. Lo sabía. En el segundo en el que sintió la mala magia sabía lo que estaba pasando. Lo había visto una vez, y no te olvidas de eso.

Su corazón dolía por Erica y Boyd, pero ahora no había tiempo para eso. Si iba a salvar a Erica, tenía que actuar.

Alcanzó la mesa y se subió, sujetando a horcajadas las rodillas de Erica. Se sentó sobre ellas despiadadamente, inmovilizándola. Sus grandes y llorosos ojos se clavaron en los suyos y a través de la sangre que burbujeaba de su boca le rogó, “Por favor. Salva a mi bebé. ¡Salva a mi bebé!” Stiles presionó sus palmas sobre sus mejillas y le sujetó la cabeza.

“¡Salva a mi bebé! ¡Salva a mi bebé!” Erica estaba forcejeando bajo él, y Stiles podía ver la sangre chorreando entre sus piernas y aumentando el charco sobre la mesa.

“Erica,” susurró, y durante un momento dejó de gritar. Erica miró a Stiles con una esperanza desesperada en sus ojos y en el silencio repentino y retumbante Stiles dijo;

“Lo siento, pero la cosa en tu vientre ya se ha comido a tu bebé. No hay nada que salvar.”

Su espalda se arqueó hasta casi romperse. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y chilló su negación. “ _ ¡No! _ ” gritó la palabra una y otra vez, alto y largo, retorciéndose en la mesa. “ _ ¡Salva a mi bebé! ¡Salva a mi bebé! _ ”

“Si sigue así morirá.” Anunció calmadamente Stiles. Sacó un cuchillo bendecido de su bota. “Necesito sacárselo y matarlo.” Una mano oscura agarró el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo. Encontró los ojos salvajes de Boyd, vió su cara empalidecida. Usó su otra mano para agarrar la nuca de Boyd y presionar sus frentes. 

“Te juro,” su voz se resquebrajó. “Te juro sobre la tumba de mi madre que tu bebé ya está muerto. No puedo hacer otra cosa que matar a la cosa que se lo ha comido. Lo juro.  _ Lo juro _ .” Boyd le soltó. Sostuvo a su esposa. Otras manos aparecieron para agarrarla, presionarla contra la mesa e inmovilizarla. 

Hizo el corte en la parte de abajo de su vientre hinchado, fuera de la vista de Erica. La sangre se derramó por sus manos, empapándole hasta más arriba de las muñecas. En cuanto hubo una apertura, la cosa salió del corte carnoso con sus tentáculos morados y agarró el brazo de Stiles.

Le dejó, manteniendo la mano del cuchillo fuera de su alcance. Los lugares de su piel en donde le tocaba ardían, pero ignoró el dolor. Una vez tuvo un buen agarre sobre él, metió el cuchillo en la herida del estómago de Erica y notó como su cuchillo, bendecido para siempre encontrar su blanco, clavarse en la cosa. Hizo un terrible sonido quejumbroso que retumbó misteriosamente por la casa y luego los tentáculos cayeron flácidos de su brazo.

Sacó la cosa de su estómago y lo echó al suelo. No había cordón umbilical. Erica intentó ponerse de lado, sollozando, los ojos buscándolo. Stiles giró firmemente su cabeza para que le mirase a él y la presionó boca arriba sobre la mesa. 

“Solo un poco más,” la aseguró en un susurro. Stiles siempre había sido pésimo con las runas, pero un símbolo era un símbolo y su voluntad era fuerte. Usó su sangre y trazó un Ailm en su frente. Con fuerza, purgo la magia grotesca que estaba atacando el cuerpo de Erica, cortando en seco la conexión entre ella y el que había creado el parásito. El jadeo de Erica interrumpió su histérico llanto. Se quedó callada y lacia. Stiles observó cómo su vientre se desinflaba y el corte que había hecho en su abdomen se cerraba. En escasos minutos su curación sobrenatural había reparado el daño. 

“¿Stiles?” el susurro ahogado apartó la atención de Stiles sobre el torso de Erica hacia su cara. “Qué...qué…” Stiles la acalló amablemente y la acarició el pelo, sin atender a la sangre en sus manos. 

“Está bien, corazón. Solo vas a dormir un rato. No pienses en nada. Solo  _ duerme _ .” Puso un poco de poder en la palabra. Los ojos de Erica parpadearon hasta cerrarse y entró fácilmente en un profundo sueño. 

Stiles respiró temblorosamente y se bajó de la mesa. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina que habían sido empujadas contra una pared. “Krzepa,” dijo quedamente. El halcón emitió una pequeña nota y luego se creció hasta tener el tamaño de un buitre. Rápidamante, recogió el cuerpo de la cosa que había crecido en el vientre de Erica y voló afuera para encargarse de ello. Stiles le dió a Krzepa suficiente magia para enterrarlo profundo en la tierra donde no podría hacer daño. 

Miró alrededor de la habitación. Todos le estaban mirando, salvo Boyd, quien tenía la cara enterrada en el cuello de su esposa, los hombros temblando. 

“Tenemos tiempo,” dijo al final, “Limpiaos y podemos hablar de lo que va a pasar luego.”

“¿Y qué va a pasar?” preguntó silenciosamente Derek, sus ojos brillando rojos. 

Stiles le sonrió, todo dientes, nada de humor y tan afiladamente que podría cortar el aire. “Buscamos a la puta que ha hecho esto y la matamos.”

Derek sonrió igual de maliciosamente que Stiles e hizo retumbar su conformidad. 

 

*

 

Stiles vomitó en el baño, se limpió los leves regueros de lágrimas de su cara y se vendó el brazo limpiamente. 

 

*

 

“No has cambiado.” Dijo Boyd. 

Stiles parpadeó y alzó la vista desde donde estaba afilando su cuchillo. Erica estaba tumbada en un sofá, limpia de sangre y vestida en un camisón largo. Boyd estaba sentado en el suelo junto a ella, mirando, incapaz de confiar en que ella estaría bien si apartaba la mirada. Stiles estaba sentado junto a la mesa de café, esperando a que el resto regresase de limpiarse.

“¿Si?” respondió inciertamente Stiles, guardando el cuchillo. 

“Siempre nos ayudabas.” Continuó Boyd, aún sin mirarle. “Incluso cuando éramos enemigos siempre intentabas hacer lo correcto sobre nosotros. Hacías que fuese sobre la situación, no la gente. Nosotros no podíamos hacer eso. No podíamos hacer otra que intentar encontrar a alguien a quien culpar. Y tú eras fácil de culpar- Un chaval humano estúpido, sentado justo ahí y haciendo mierda para salvarnos. Incluso sabiendo que nos salvabas no nos detuvo de enfadarnos contigo. Cuando te fuiste dijimos ‘vete con viento fresco’. Pensamos que estaríamos mejor sin ti. Pero no lo estuvimos. no nos dimos cuenta de cuánto dependíamos de ti hasta que te fuiste. Una vez nos sacamos la cabeza del culo nos dimos cuenta de lo jodidamente estúpidos que fuimos, culpándote a ti por mierda que no lo era. Pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Planeábamos llamar pronto. Para disculparnos.”

“¿Si?” la voz de Stiles era un graznido. 

“Si. Pero Erica no es muy buena disculpándose. Tuvimos que preparanos, ¿sabes?”

“Lo sé.”

“Así que, cuando se despierte, ¿te importa si decimos que lo sentimos entonces?”

“Si. Tomaos vuestro tiempo.” Stiles se aclaró la garganta y parpadeó con furia. No iba a llorar.

“Yo también.” Isaac apareció en el umbral de la puerta del salón, “Lo siento. Debería de haber permanecido a tu lado. Pero Erica y Boyd, ellos eran...eran mis primeros compañeros de manada. Sentía que tenía que permanecer a su lado. Lo siento.”

Stiles no pudo evitarlo. Levantó un braza. Isaac fue directo y se acurrucó cerca, gimoteando débilmente. Stiles le alborotó el pelo y le abrazó. Se sentía tan bien, estar cerca de alguien sin que fuera por el sexo. Stiles se había olvidado de lo bien que podía sentirse un buen acurruque. 

Isaac se tensó de repente bajo su brazo y se apartó, yéndose a sentar junto a Boyd.

Un momento más tarde Derek entró en la sala.

 

*

 

“Casi todos han acabado ya,” dijo Derek y se acomodó en el sillón reclinable. 

Stiles estaba abruptamente consciente de que con el modo en el que estaban colocados los muebles, Derek estaba sentado a la cabeza de la proverbial mesa. Boyd se subió al sofá, apoyando la cabeza de Erica encima de su regazo y ocupando la derecha de Derek; el Beta de la manada, el segundo al mando.

Isaac ocupó el otro extremo del sofá y echó los pies de Erica encima de sus muslos. Stiles se puso de pie e intentó no hacer muy incómodo el salir del círculo. Ahora tenía más sentido, como se había colocado el salón; había pensado que era raro que hubiera un segundo sofá a espaldas de la tele. Aquí debía ser donde llevaba a cabo las reuniones de la manada.

Stiles podía verlo; todos ellos reunidos en conferencia, Derek presidiendo. Y luego cuando se hubiera acabado la parte seria se acurrucarían todos y pondrían una película, metiéndose en el sofá. Discutirían sobre a quién le tocaba elegir la peli y se golpearían con los codos por acercarse tanto, riendo todo el rato. 

Stiles se forzó a dejar de imaginarse la escena hogareña. “¿Y dónde están los niños?” preguntó. 

“Con Melissa y John,” respondió Lydia cuando ella y Jackson entraron en la sala. Ambos estaban en ropas feas, de las que te pones cuando vas a pintar algo. O, razonó Stiles, cuando vas a cazar para matar algo.

“Scott se los llevó en cuanto Erica empezó a gritar,” añadió Jackson en su usual modo insensible. Lydia le golpeó el brazo cuando se acomodaron en el otro sofá, el extremo lejos de Derek. Allison les siguió poco después y se sentó cerca de la pareja, dejando un espacio en el sofá que estaba a mano izquierda de Derek, obviamente el lugar habitual de Scott. Había un tercer sofá más pequeño, enfrente de Derek en el círculo de muebles. Stiles supuso que era para su padre, Peter y Melissa. 

En vez de sentarse allí, Stiles apoyó su cadera contra su reposabrazos. Derek le observó durante un momento, luego hizo un gesto para invitarle a sentarse.

“Gracias, Alfa Hale,” dijo cortésmente Stiles mientras se sentaba. 

“Tienes el derecho de paso por mi territorio,” dijo formalmente Derek. “Tu ayuda para el bienestar de mi manada es muy apreciado.”

“Mi gratitud para la Manada Hale y su Alfa por su cortesía. Y estoy feliz de poder ayudar.”

Derek inclinó su cabeza.

“¿Qué cojones?” inquirió Lydia a su Alfa, incrédula. “¿Por qué estás tratando a Stiles como si fuera un extraño?”

“Porque lo soy,” respondió Stiles al mismo tiempo que Derek gruñó, “Ahora no, Lydia.” Fue solo el brillo de sus ojos rojos que hizo que ella lo dejase caer. Los betas se removieron incómodos, pero no objetaron. 

“¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?” preguntó Allison precipitadamente. 

“Mi vecino de arriba es un dragón.” Stiles sonrió agradecido a Allison por redirigir la conversación. “Le pedí un favor.”

“¿Vives al lado de un dragón?” los ojos de Isaac eran enormes. 

“Si.” Sonrió Stiles, solo un poco pegado de sí. 

“Podemos hablar de eso más tarde,” Derek se sentó hacia delante en el sofá reclinable y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas. Miró seriamente a Stiles. “¿Qué era esa cosa?”

“No tiene nombre hasta donde yo sé.” Stiles se rascó brutalmente el pelo. “No es un ser natural. No estoy exactamente seguro de como empieza, o cómo entra en una persona.”

“¿Qué es lo que  _ si _ sabes?” Derek estaba irritado y a la que saltaba. 

O al menos, debería estarlo. Pero Stiles no veía ninguna señal de ello. Stiles sintió una punzada de orgullo en su pecho. Derek ya había resuelto sus mierdas.

Stiles se dió cuenta abruptamente de que Derek seguía siendo tan estúpidamente hermoso que hacía siete años. Para un tío que estaba ya cerca de los treinta ciertamente no los aparentaba. La piel alrededor de su boca y sus ojos seguía lisa y su pelo estaba tan oscuro como lo recordaba. Los músculos que podía ver a través de la tela ajustada de su Henley gris hablaban de la misma cantidad ridícula de ejercicio. 

El calor surgió en el vientre bajo de Stiles y el pánico se arrastró por su garganta. Ahora no era el momento para recordar su puta atracción por Derek Hale. Lo empujó bien abajo.

“Sé que está ahí para-” Stiles lanzó una rápida mirada a Boyd. Intentó mantener sus palabras tan clínicas como fuera posible. “Para coger el material orgánico de un feto y convertirlo en una especie de criatura. Absorbe la fuerza vital de- de la portadora para un desarrollo rápido. Cuando ha absorbido toda la energía de la portadora termina su desarrollo y se supone que debe de salir del útero.”

Las preguntas comenzaron a llegar de todas partes. 

“¿Cuanto tiempo…?” Allison buscó la palabra. “¿Se supone que dura la gestación?”

Stiles sacudió la cabeza. “No lo sé.”

“¿Qué iba a ser esa cosa?” preguntó Jackson. 

“No lo sé.”

“Era era una mujer lobo,” señaló Lydia. “¿Si se seguía curando a sí misma y renovando su fuerza vital hubiera nacido alguna vez?”

“No lo sé.”

“¿Es un ataque deliberado a nuestra manada?” gritó Isaac.

“No lo sé.”

“¿Será capaz Erica de volver a quedarse embarazada?” susurró Boyd. 

“No lo sé. Lo siento. Yo-”

“Basta.” Demandó Derek, y todos se callaron. Se dirigió a Stiles. “Si no sabes casi nada, ¿entonces cómo cojones supistes lo que le pasaba a Erica?” Derek estaba prácticamente gruñendo para cuando terminó de hablar, perdiendo su calma.

“Porque no leo Letón y las imágenes dan información hasta cierto punto.”

 

*

 

Stiles hablaba con fluidez siete idiomas- dos muertas- y podía leer en otras cuatro. Pero ellos no sabían eso, así que tomó aire y empezó a contar la historia. 

 

*

 

“Andris me pidió un favor una vez. Fue la única vez que he tenido que cruzar el océano por trabajo,” comenzó. 

“¿Quién es Andris?” interrumpió Derek. 

“Mi profesor.” Stiles frunció el ceño por la interrupción.

“Oh,” exclamó suavemente Allison con una pequeña sonrisa, “¿El que era mil veces mejor que Deaton?”

“Si, efectivamente.” Stiles parpadeó y miró alrededor. “¿Y dónde está ese capullo, por cierto?”

“Céntrate en el tema.” Saltó Derek. “¿Que tiene que ver tu profesor en esto?”

”Deaton está en Arizona de vacaciones.” Respondió Allison serenamente a Stiles, y luego le hizo un gesto para que continuase. 

Stiles sonrió por su descaro. “Mi profesor proviene de Letonia,” prosiguió. “Un grupo de cazadores de la vieja escuela con base en el Báltico le pidió que les echase una mano. Andris decidió que no podía ir y me pidió que fuese en su lugar. La caza en sí,” aclaró Stiles, “no tiene mucho que ver con esto. Pero en nuestro camino por Riga captamos en el aire que estaba pasando algo oscuro. Cuerpos desaparecidos, de adultos y bebés muertos.”

Stiles se pasó de nuevo una mano por el pelo, recordando los adoquines desiguales bajo sus pies mientras corría por callejones estrechos con los cazadores altamente armados a su espalda y el fuerte olor de una ciudad vieja en su nariz. Recordaba la oscuridad de la sangre vieja en el cemento y el yeso, y la viscosidad del formaldehído entre sus dedos. 

“Una mujer, Inga Ozola, estaba intentando hacer...algo. Solo ví la mitad de su grimorio y no entendí ni una palabra, así que sigo sin estar seguro de que cojones quería que pasase, poniendo a bebés muertos en los estómagos de mujeres muertas  _ y _ hombres muertos.”

“¿Fue así como supiste lo que le pasaba a Erica? ¿Vistes sus diagramas de la investigación?” Lydia estaba escéptica. 

“Si.” Stiles presionó sus labios en una delgada línea y tragó. “Era una artista excelente; sus descripciones era...detalladas.”

“¿Fue ella la que hizo esto?” preguntó Boyd, los ojos fijos en la cara dormida de Erica.

“Probablemente, si.” Respondió silenciosamente Stiles. 

“¿Por qué no la mataste entonces?” gruñó Jackson. 

“La verdad es que todavía no había hecho nada.” Stiles cerró los puños sobre su regazo. “Todos los cadáveres que encontramos habían muerto por causas naturales y cualquiera que fuera la magia que hubiese usado no había funcionado. Ozola estaba usando algún tipo de magia negra, eso estaba claro. Pero en lo que respectaba a las autoridades mundanas ella solo era culpable de robo de tumbas, profanación de tumbas y mutilación de cadáveres. Y a los cazadores y a mi no nos importaba mucho siempre y cuando no matase a nadie. Ya estábamos en mitad de otra caza, así que se la entregamos a la Hermandad del Hueso.”

“¿La Hermandad del Hueso?” preguntó Lydia rigurosamente. No le gustaba no saber algo. 

“Son como una secta de sacerdotisas universales.” Respondió Stiles. “Son poderosas y creen en el equilibrio y la justicia, así que de vez en cuando funcionan como carceleras para la gente que no merece en sí ser castigada pero en las que al mismo tiempo no se puede confiar por si hacen algo dañido si se les deja solos.”

“¿Una secta de sacerdotisas que sirven como carceleras para criminales?” Lydia frunció el ceño, “Eso no puede ser todo.”

“No lo es. La mayor parte del tiempo llevana cabo rituales funerarios para gente de cualquier religión o especie. Como nigromantes blancas se pueden asegurar de que no queden fantasmas y que no se pueda interferir con los muertos una vez les dejan descansar.” 

“Laura las hizo venir para que realizasen titos para nuestra familia.” Ofreció quedamente Derek. 

Stiles podía sentir prácticamente la tensión. Y ciertamente escuchó la serie de inhalaciones rápidas de todos en la sala. Al menos ahora podía adivinar cada cuanto hablaba Derek de su familia; nunca. Stiles estudió a Derek. No podía saber lo que significaba la tensión de sus hombros. Se lamió los labios.

“¿Las llamaste para Laura?” preguntó Stiles arriesgadamente. 

“No.” Los labios de Derek se contrajeron. “Nunca hubo tiempo. Y pasaron semanas hasta que una de las Hermanas apareció para lo de nuestra familia. Laura estuvo tan cabreada que se juró no volver a llamarlas nunca.”

“¿Quieres que las llame en tu nombre?” ofreció dubitativamente Stiles. La cabeza de Derek, agachada para mirar a sus manos débilmente entrelazadas, se alzó de golpe. “Estoy en buena posición con la Hermandad,” continuó Stiles. “Vienen rápidamente, cuando se lo pido.”

Derek respiró profundamente. Su exhalación era temblorosa, pero sus palabras fueron estables; “Gracias. Una vez lidiemos con esto, me gustaría.” La tensión se rompió con audibles suspiros de alivio. 

Stiles asintió. “Sin problema. Ahora,” se frotó las manos con energía, “Hay dos posibilidades; o bien Inga Ozola ha escapado de la Hermandad del Hueso y ha cruzado el charco para acabar lo que cojones quiera que había empezado, o alguien del equipo del Báltico la jodió y parte de su investigación sobrevivió y acabó en las manos de alguien interesado en su trabajo.”

“¿Cuál crees que es más probable? ¿Que haya escapado o lo de sus papeles?” inquirió Derek.

“La primera,” dijo Stiles sin dudarlo. “Puedes imitar el trabajo de una persona pero no puedes imitar su magia. Lo que quiera que Ozola estuviese intentando hacer no funcionó, pero estaba usando toda la magia que tenía para ello. Todo el Viejo Riga estaba saturado con su poder. Pude sentirlo por toda Erica antes de que lo purgase.”

“¿Si estás tan seguro por qué has sugerido que podría haber otra persona detrás de ello?” Allison frunció el ceño. 

“No soy infalible,” sonrió irónicamente Stiles, “Tengo buena memoria, pero toda la magia oscura tiene un sabor parecido. Siempre está la posibilidad de que lo que sintiese fuese lo suficientemente parecido a lo que recordaba como para cometer un error. Fue hace casi cinco años. No estaba…” Stiles se mordió el labio. “No había visto mucho. Las cosas que le estaba haciendo a los cadáveres- me afectó.” Presionó una mano contra su nuca. “He visto cosas peores desde entonces. Pero la primera vez siempre es la peor.” Murmuró. Rápidamente, movió una mano en el aire, parcialmente para hacer desaparecer las miradas preocupadas y en parte para alejar malos recuerdos.

“Esta noche no hay mucho que podamos hacer.” Stiles se puso de pie y se metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros. “Voy a ponerme en contacto con alguna gente, para suprimir posibilidades. Lo más importante ahora mismo es averiguar si esto era un ataque focalizado o si hay otras víctimas.” Stiles alzó las cejas hacia Derek, pidiendo tanto su contribución como su permiso. 

“Por favor, hazlo,” Derek también se puso en pie y se dirigió a la sala, “Antes hice algunas llamadas a manadas cercanas, para ponerles en alerta. Una vez sepamos hasta donde se extiende esto podremos cazar a la puta nosotros mismo o encontrar a quien quiera que esté ya tras su pista y unirnos.” Miró a Stiles. “¿Te quedarás con nosotros durante esto?”

“Si me dejas.” Stiles sostuvo la mirada de Derek mientras el Alfa le estudiaba intensamente. 

“Si,” dijo finalmente Derek, “Necesitaremos la ayuda de alguien en quien podamos confiar.”

El estómago de Stiles dio un vuelco y su corazón se saltó un latido. Se aclaró la garganta con fuerza y se golpeó la nariz con el dedo, intentando esconder el sonrojo que hubiera aflorado en su cara. “¿Hay alguna habitación de invitados en donde pueda quedarme?”

Derek asintió y chasqueó los dedos hacia Isaac. Este se puso en pie de un salto al instante y se movió al lado de Stiles. “Yo te llevo.” Isaac presionó el hombro de Stiles para guiarle a la habitación. 

“¿Hay algún modo de hacer la casa más segura?” Preguntó repentinamente Boyd. Stiles, parpadeó, y luego sonrió tristemente.

“Lo siento, debería haberlo dicho.” Señaló hacia el techo. “Krzepa está haciendo guardia. Nada puede pasar de él.”

“¿El pájaro?” Boyd frunció el ceño. Stiles asintió. 

“¿Y qué?” bufó burlándose Jackson, “¿Graznará cuando haya peligro e intentará picarle?”

“No. Krzepa se lo tragará entero.” Replicó alegremente Stiles, “Aunque prefiero que no,” continuó con un fruncimiento de ceño exagerado, “Porque entonces tendrá que permanecer con un tamaño grande hasta que lo haya digerido. Es muy inconveniente correr por ahí con un halcón del tamaño de un elefante pequeño.” 

Eso le ganó risas de los hombres lobo, rompiendo algo de la tensión de las últimas horas. En contra de su voluntad los ojos de Stiles se movieron hacia Derek. La abierta gratitud que Stiles vió en su cara antes de que su estoicidad usual la cubriera volvió a hacer surgir el calor en el bajo vientre de Stiles. 

Se giró precipitadamente para seguir a Isaac, intentando negar con fuerza su revivida atracción por Derek. Ahora no era el momento, se dijo a sí mismo. 

Pudo sentir la mirada de Derek sobre él mientras dejaba la sala y no pudo contener el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. 

 

*

 

Stiles se despertó siete veces esa noche, sudado y temblando. Los gritos de Erica era una banda sonora constante en sus pesadillas.

 

*

 

Cuando Stiles se despertó definitivamente tenía ciento veintiséis mensajes en su bandeja de entrada. Sacó un mapa laminado de los Estados Unidos y una pizarra blanca de su bolsa. Rápidamente escaneó las frases de los temas y descartó lo que eran arrepentimientos educados en respuesta a su consulta. Luego volvió a mirar su email, esta vez echando una ojeada a los mensajes completos y ordenándolos para encontrar los que era redundantes, uniendo la información. Luego leyó cuidadosamente los que quedaban, insolando la información pertinente. 

Cuando acabó, Stiles tenía diecinueve puntos azules en su mapa, cada uno etiquetado con el nombre de la mujer que había muerto, su especie y la fecha de su muerte. Ojeando el mapa, Stiles sacó un rotulador verde y empezó a numerarlos, siendo el número uno el más antiguo y el número diecinueve siendo Erica. 

Era el mapa criminal más extraño que Stiles había dibujado alguna vez. El suceso más antiguo que tenía en su mapa era de hacía dieciséis meses. Entre los puntos dibujó líneas, mostrando el camino de los movimientos de Ozola. Era un lío en el mapa; muchos de los sucesos ocurrieron en el mismo sitio, pero con semanas o meses de diferencia, haciendo que las líneas se cruzasen alocadamente por el país. 

Cada grupo de sucesos era en una ciudad grande. Eso al menos tenía sentido para Stiles; una población más grande le facilitaba a Ozola encubrir lo que estaba haciendo. Pero Stiles no podía averiguar por qué regresaba a las mismas ciudades, arriesgándose a que alguien hiciese la conexión. O por qué usaba una especie diferente cada vez. ¿Experimentando? 

Miró sombríamente al mapa. Medio pensó en llamar a Dalaigh y preguntar a donde se había ido su suerte. ¿Por qué esta manada de hombres lobo? También había manadas en las grandes ciudades. Claro que había estado antes en California, y la Manada Hale no la pillaba exactamente fuera de su camino o algo así, pero…

Igual estaba pensando demasiado en ello. Igual era solo mala suerte. Dalaigh siempre le estaba diciendo que nadie podía tener suerte siempre, ni siquiera los leprechauns.

Pero todas estas preguntas, por supuesto, dependía en que fuese Ozola la que estuviese detrás de esto, pensó irónicamente Stiles, y se frotó los ojos. Había un patrón en algún lado en este berenjenal, pero aún no era capaz de verlo.

 

*

 

Cuando finalmente se molestó en mirar qué hora era ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Después del día anterior no tenía apetito, pero estar casi un día sin comer no era bueno. Stiles estaba poniéndose de pie para bajar abajo a rogar algo de comida cuando sonó su móvil. Tropezó con sus pies en su carrera a responderlo. 

“Stiles, buenos días para ti.” La melódica voz de la Hermana Salma atravesó la línea. 

“Buenas tardes, Hermana,” la saludó cálidamente Stiles. “¿Que puedo hacer por ti?”

“Llamo en nombre de la Hermandad. Entendemos que estás buscando a alguien que fue confiada a nuestro cuidado una vez.” 

“Inga Ozola,” Stiles no podía contener el ansia de su voz, “¿Sigue con la Hermandad?”

“No.”

“Mierda. Así que se escapó.” No fue capaz de ocultar la acusación de su voz. “¿Cómo fue capaz esa mujer de-?”

“Inga Ozola no se escapó.” Le interrumpió amablemente la Hermana Salma, “Se la dejó ir.” 

“Lo siento. No creo que te haya escuchado bien.”

“La Hermandad en Riga me dijo que  _ jaunkundze  _ Ozola probó estar reformada y fue liberada del convento hace dos años.”

“Jesús. Y la dejásteis-” Stiles estaba casi sin palabras por la furia.

“El convento Letón,” continuó serenamente la Hermana Salma, “Se dió cuenta de su error al limpiar su habitación. Había dejado papeles que indicaban que había estado interesada en la nigromancia, y había estado llevando a cabo una investigación en su confinamiento.”

“¿Cómo narices había conseguido libros sobre nigromancia?”

“Uno de nuestras jóvenes iniciadas en Roga confesó compartir sus textos con  _ jaunkundze _ Ozola. Había convencido a la joven de que era inocente y quería unirse a la Hermandad. La acólita que hizo esto,” continuó calmadamente la Hermana Salma frente al tartamudeo ultrajado de Stiles, “fue expulsada de la Hermandad inmediatamente. Y la Hermana que liberó a  _ jaunkundze _ Ozola ha sido enviada a la Hermana Mayor para ser juzgada, a la par que se la ha despojado de su rango y ha sido enviada a otro convento.” 

Stiles se obligó a respirar tres veces profundamente y a pensar en esto racionalmente. Culparlas no ayudaría; ya llegaba tarde dos años para eso. “¿Qué ha estado haciendo la Hermandad sobre esto?” preguntó una vez que su corazón se calmó. 

“Hemos estado buscando, pero ninguna Hermana se ha cruzado con ella hasta la fecha.” Una nota de frustración apareció en su tono de voz. 

“Eso es porque,” dijo Stiles en una repentina revelación, “Nunca ha estado en una gran ciudad donde la Hermandad tuviera presencia.” Por eso debió ser por lo que volvía a las mismas ciudades, arriesgando ser descubierta. Y dado que nadie de la Hermandad había estado en Beacon Hills desde hacía años, la Manada Hale había sido perfecta para probar su magia en hombres lobo. Las revelaciones llevaron a su mente a otra pregunta. 

“¿Fue alguien capaz de averiguar lo que estaba intentando hacer con la investigación que dejó detrás?” inquirió.

La Hermana Salma estuvo callada un momento antes de decir, “Si, lo consiguieron.”

“Oh Dios. Voy a odiar esto, ¿verdad?”

 

*

 

Stiles lo odió.

 

*

 

Posó el mapa sobre la mesa de la cocina y explicó a la manada entre bocados de huevos revueltos y salchichas lo que había descubierto hasta la fecha. 

“¿Por qué ha hecho esto?” preguntó Erica. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza en su rostro pálido. Boyd la acarició la espalda amablemente, presionado a su lado. Stiles se limpió la boca, tomándose un momento para componerse. 

“Porque es una puta egoísta que no sabe dejar ir las cosas.”

 

*

 

Inga Ozola estaba loca. Su loca, por lo que podía ver la Hermandad, fue producto de la muerte de la mujer que amaba, Iveta Jansone. Incapaz de dejarla ir, Ozola decidió que iba a devolver a su amante de entre los muertos. Capturó el alma de Jansone y empezó a buscar un huésped apropiado. Pero en algún momento decidió que sus métodos de siempre no eran suficientes. No quería que el amor de su vida fuese un zombie, condenada a vivir para siempre como un cadáver congelado en el tiempo. Tampoco quería que Jansone poseyera el cuerpo de un extraño. Ozola estaba determinada a que su amante naciese de nuevo, en el mismo cuerpo que había tenido la primera vez y en posesión de todas sus memorias. Una reencarnación perfecta.

Y no le importaba quien tuviese que morir para que eso ocurriese.

 

*

 

“La verdad,” dijo Stiles mirando de repente a Derek, “hablando de gente muerta que no está muerta, ¿dónde está Peter?” Stiles observó como la cara de Derek pasaba rápidamente por varias expresiones distintas antes de que apartase la mirada, malhumorado, y cruzase los brazos sobre el pecho. 

“Arizona.” Respondió Allison. Miró a Stiles expectante. En algún lugar detrás de él escuchó a Isaac ahogar una risa. 

“Deaton está en Arizona,” dijo lentamente. “De vacaciones. Y Peter también está…” sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cómicamente. “Oh Dios mío. ¿Están de vacaciones  _ juntos _ ? ¿Están  _ ellos _ juntos?”

“Es su primer aniversario.” Allison le sonrió como las princesas Disney y le guiñó el ojo descaradamente. Puede que en algún momento se haya atragantado con su saliva. La risa rompió la tensión en la sala que había estado aumentando desde que Stiles empezó a explicar sus deducciones. 

Era un respiro muy necesario.

 

*

 

Ambas murieron, cuando acabó todo. Inga Ozola e Iveta Jansone fueron puestas a descansar en la reserva de Beacon Hills junto con la abominación que casi mató a Erica. 

 

*

 

Si su patrón se mantenía, Stiles sabía que Ozola se iba a quedar en el área para intentarlo una vez más antes de que huyese a otro sitio para cazar a otro huésped reacio. 

Stiles tenía razón y estaba equivocado; Ozola se había quedado en el área, pero no había ido detrás de nadie.

 

*

 

Erica se aferró a Stiles, empapando su camiseta con sus lágrimas y susurrando un hilo distorsionado de “Lo sientos” y “gracias” y “mi bebé” en su pecho.

Stiles tenía la cabeza de ella bajo su barbilla y la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo lo poco que podía para reconfortarla y aceptarla.

Boyd estaba detrás de Stiles, sus poderosos brazos envueltos alrededor de ambos, pronunciando las palabras junto con su mujer.

 

*

 

Haciendo algunas llamadas, Stiles fue capaz de determinar que había un grupo de gente persiguiendo a Ozola, buscándola para hacerla pagar por lo que les había hecho a sus mujeres, hermanas y madres. Era difícil comunicarse con ellos. Muchos habían estado cazando a Ozola durante más de un año. Les conducía el duelo y la furia y ninguno de ellos hacía una búsqueda cohesiva. Eran poco rigurosos y discutían sin descanso entre ellos. Que estuvieran a cuatro estados de distancia aumentaba los problemas de comunicación. 

Stiles al final acabó por enlistar a Chris Argent y a su padre para que ayudasen a que el batiburrillo conglomerado de gente tomase algo de forma para escuchar lo que había encontrado Stiles y pidiese más información. Todo lo que pudieron hacer fue que se sentasen lo suficiente como para informarle a Stiles de otros ataques antes de que llegasen rugiendo a California con antorchas y horcas. 

Cuando Stiles les preguntó por que no habían intentado conseguir la ayuda de cazadores, que estaban entrenados para esto, recibió vagas respuestas de justicia dada por mano propia, no querer pagar por su ayuda, y un sentimiento generalizado de desconfianza hacia los cazadores por si se volvían contra ellos una vez acabasen con Ozola.

Chris parecía a punto de matar a alguien, pero consiguió no enfurecerse en defensa de los cazadores que seguían el Código. Stiles y su padre intercambiaron miradas, John afligido y Stiles asqueado. Si los cazadores- o incluso Stiles mismo- les hubieran indicado en la dirección correcta desde el inicio, entonces igual no hubieran muerto cuarenta y siete mujeres.

 

*

 

Se apresuran a encontrarla, no queriendo dar tiempo a los inútiles perseguidores tiempo a llegar y joderlo todo. Derek coordina las búsquedas, organizando cuadrículas sobre el pueblo y espirales en el bosque. Stiles crea rudimentariamente unos cuantos amuletos que reaccionaran ante la presencia de la magia oscura que está usando Ozola. Stiles espera que toda la magia que ha estado usando haya saturado su persona lo suficiente como para que reaccionen. 

Sorprendentemente, solo pasa un día y medio hasta que localizan su guarida; una cabaña vieja con solo tres paredes en pie. Está lo suficientemente cerca del terreno del camping como para que los lobos raramente corran por ahí, pero lo suficientemente aislado como para asegurarse privacidad. Cuando la manada la rodea, han pasado casi dos días desde que Stiles mató a la cosa que debía ser Jansone renacida. 

Aparentemente fue el tiempo suficiente como para que Ozola se volviera loca del todo.

 

*

 

Hay demasiado daños. Demasiada sangre. Stiles permanece de pie congelado en la entrada, el punto de entrada que Derek seleccionó para él como parte de su estrategia para rodear a Ozola. Ahora la estrategia no tiene sentido. Está demasiado ida como para intentar rechazarles. 

Es una escena reconocible. Sangre en las paredes y agrupándose bajo su cuerpo que se retuerce, gritos atravesando el aire. Ya estaba más avanzada que Erica. La cosa mutada de su vientre ya estaba medio fuera, garras negras arrancando si carne para hacer más hueco. Podía ver sus costillas, rotas y hacia afuera por el tamaño del monstruo que estaba intentando parir. Ozola lo estaba sosteniendo, y Stiles casi vomitó cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba intentando ayudarlo, intentando abrazarlo. 

Si Ozola hubiera sido una mujer lobo, o algún tipo de criatura, igual la habrían podido salvar. Pero era humana. Y por el tono blanco de su piel, casi toda su sangre estaba en el suelo. 

Scott, siempre un santo, miró a Stiles con incredulidad cuando dijo que no había nada que pudiera hacer. 

Ozola se estaba acallando un poco, su respiración superficial. Los movimientos fránticos de su retorcido bebé eran flácidos y lentos. Se estaban muriendo. 

Y Stiles no era un curandero. 

“¡Tienes magia!” gritó Scott, “Puedes salvarla igual que salvaste a Erica.”

Stiles suspiró, y se puso de cuclillas al lado de Scott junto al cuerpo de ella. “Scott, si me hubieras escucha por un puto segundo hace siete años sabrías que ahora mismo me estás pidiendo lo imposible.” 

“¿De qué estás hablando? Tienes-”

“Magia. Si, lo sé. Ahora cierra la puta boca y escúchame, estúpido bastardo.” Stiles agarró a Scott del hombro y le sacudió. Scott estaba callado, atontado por la vehemencia de Stiles. 

“Solo voy a explicarte esto una vez así que escucha cuidadosamente. La magia no es igual para todos. Si lo fuera, todos los que la tuvieran serían como un dios. Gracias al cielo que no es así. En su lugar, cada uno tiene distintos atributos, cosas que pueden hacer bien, y otras que no pueden hacer en lo absoluto. Mis atributos son la sangre seca y el hueso roto. Tierra dura y raíces muertas. Cielos invernales y pudrición negra.” Stiles sacudió de nuevo a Scott. 

“No puedo curar. No me es posible llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de magia curativa. No está en mi. Salvé a Erica al matar a la abominación y purgar la magia oscura que estaba en su cuerpo. Su propia habilidad de curación reparó el daño. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando, así que deja de intentar decirme lo que puede hacer mi magia o no, gilipollas.”

Stiles se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos. La manada le miró con los ojos como platos. De repente giró sobre sus talones y volvió a entrar. 

“Muévete,” empujó a Scott y tomó su lugar al lado de Ozola. Le estaba mirando a través de unos ojos vidriados. Gentilmente tomó su mano y la envolvió entre las suyas. 

“Laima llora por la dura vida que has tenido.” La susurra amablemente, “Iveta estará contigo ahora y tú con ella, para siempre, puesto que el mundo es eterno.”

La boca de Ozola se contrajo, como si estuviera pensando en sonreír. Luego sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó muerta hacia un lado. La cosa de piel negra y garras negras que colgaba de su vientre, manchado con su sangre, también cayó muerta. Stiles comprobó el pulso y buscó con su magia sus fuerzas vitales. No había nada.

“Stiles,” comenzó Scott con una voz temblorosa.

“No me hables ahora.” Le cortó Stiles, “Estoy cabreado contigo. Dios,” rió amargamente, “Esta es parte de la razón por la que me fui. ¿Qué cojones te da el derecho de decirme lo que puedo o no hacer? Jesús, Scott.”

“No sabía-”

“Lo hubieras sabido si no me hubieras dejado de lado para ir a follar con Allison todo el tiempo. Intenté decírtelo, tio. No estabas escuchando cuando necesitaba que lo hicieras.” 

Ahora estaban uno frente al otro, Stiles rojo por el enfado y Scott blanco por la consternación. 

“Lo siento.” Dijo finalmente Scott, “La jodí. Eras mi mejor amigo y yo te traté como a la mierda. Lo siento.“ Luego se fue. 

Stiles tomó aire temblorosamente y presionó sus manos contra su cara. “Lo siento, Allison. Por meterte en esto.”

“Tuve mi parte en ello.” Admitió Allison con un encogimiento de hombros, “Me alegro de que estéis solucionando.”

Stiles ladró una risa. “¿Llamas a eso solucionarlo?”

“Es un comienzo.” Luego se dió la vuelta para seguir a su marido. 

“¿Ahora qué, Stiles?” preguntó quedamente Derek, cediéndole el mando de la situación. 

“Ahora,”dijo lentamente Stiles, respirando hondamente unas cuantas veces en un esfuerzo para calmar la adrenalina que zumbaba por sus venas, “Llamamos a la Hermandad, enterramos a los muertos y dejamos atrás toda esta mierda.”

 

*

 

Erica se negó a dejar que el monstruo que había estado en su vientre fuese enterrado cómo su bebé. Se llevó a cabo una breve ceremonia sobre un cofre vacío. La lápida solo tenía labrada una fecha, sin nombre o epitafio. 

Derek insistió en que se enterrase en la parcela de la familia Hale.

 

*

 

Enterraron a Inga Ozola con los dos cuerpos en los que había intentado crear a Iveta Jansone muy profundo en el bosque. Dejaron el lugar sin marcar. 

Cuando un grupo en busca de venganza llegó finalmente al pueblo y se dio cuenta de que la persona a la que perseguían ya había muerto y había sido enterrada, tres cometieron suicidio y seis se dieron media vuelta y se fueron. Los pocos que quedaron estaban perdidos. Lo habían dejado todo para perseguir a Ozola. John y Derek les ayudaron a encontrar trabajos en el pueblo y un lugar donde quedarse.

Stiles observó a Derek manejar a los conmocionados con cuidado y sintió ese fuego de su vientre arder con más fuerza, y el pinchazo de orgullo en su corazón haciéndose más grande.

 

*

 

Aparte de las ceremonias para los recientemente muertos, la Hermana Salma también celebró una para Laura Hale. 

Después, presionó su mano en la mejilla de Derek y le dijo amablemente que toda su familia estaba ciertamente descansando. Stiles y la manada no dijeron nada sobre sus  lágrimas. 

 

*  

 

La llamada de Scott le sorprendió. Que insistiera en ir al mismo restaurante que la otra vez fue sorprendente. Stiles consideró no presentarse, pero se imaginó que eso era ser demasiado capullo. 

Katie la camarera le llevó a la tabla en la que Scott ya estaba sentado. Ordenó lo más caro del menú, un mar y tierra con puré de patatas.

“Pagas tú.” Alzó su barbilla desafiante, retando a Scott a que le contrariase.

“Vale,” dijo Scott. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el plato. Hamburguesas y patatas fritas, apenas tocadas. El silencio se estiró. Katie depositó el plato de Stiles y se fue. Golpeteó la mesa con sus dedos.

“Tío,” dijo finalmente. “Fuiste tú el que me llamó.”

“Lo sé, es que-” Scott se calló y se frotó la nuca, mirándole finalmente. 

“Bueno entonces. Si no vas a hablar, ¿te importa si te hago una pregunta?” Stiles esperó a que Scott asintiese con la cabeza. “¿Por qué te alejaste de mi en la cabaña?”

“Pensaba que me ibas a pegar un puñetazo.” Admitió Scott.

“Eres un hombre lobo, no es como si te hubiera hecho daño.”

“No, pero igual te habrías hecho daño tú.”

“Scott, tronco,” se carcajeó Stiles, “Tengo magia. No te habría pegado un puñetazo.”

“No sé que clase de magia puedes hacer.”

Stiles alzó las cejas. “Sabes, pensaba que eso ya lo habíamos cubierto.”

“Lo hemos hecho, es solo que- lo siento.” Scott se encogió de hombros impotente. 

Stiles de repente encontró el desconcierto de Scott algo adorable. “Entonces, fuiste algo capullo hace siete años.” Scott asintió, la cara miserable. “Pero,” prosiguió Stiles, “Te has disculpado. Y esta vez en serio. Así que eso es bueno.”

“¿Lo es?”

“Si. Verás, no estaba seguro de si de verdad lo has pillado, Scott. El por qué tuve que irme. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¿Lo hipócrita que fuiste cuando necesitaba que fueras mi amigo? ¿Y lo mucho que me hizo daño?”

“Si. Lo entiendo.” Dijo débilmente.

“¿Me vas a volver a hacer algo así?”

“ _ No _ .”

“Vale,” dijo Stiles, y sonrió, un poco tentativo, “Entonces, eso es bueno.”

“¿Bueno?”

“Si. Ya sabes, todo está bien.”

“¿Estamos bien?” Scott estaba mirando a Stiles con los ojos enormes.

“Estamos bien.”

Y luego estaban de pie y abrazándose. Stiles no estaba completamente seguro de cuándo se había movido pero le daba igual. 

“Lo siento,” la voz de Scott era pequeña en su oído. 

“Lo sé, colega. Estamos bien.”

 

*

 

Deaton y Peter regresan de Arizona luciendo asquerosamente saciados. Deaton mira a Stiles y agacha su cabeza. Es toda la disculpa que Stiles va a recibir pero es suficiente. Peter parece decepcionado cuando no puede poner incómodo a Stiles al hacer innuendos sobre sus vacaciones, pero le revuelve el pelo cariñosamente igual. 

Stiles está algo asombrado hasta que Lydia encuentra el tiempo para decirle que Peter ha estado en terapia durante casi los últimos siete años y le ha sentado bien. Ante el arqueo de una ceja inquisitiva Lydia confiesa que Derek también ha estado viendo a  alguien. Está tan jodidamente orgulloso del Alfa que siente que se está muriendo un poco. Cuando se lo dice a Lydia, ella bufa una risa y se va. Se pregunta si sabe que él y Derek casi fueron algo, si su padre compartió su confesión de borracho de hace mucho tiempo con todos. 

Stiles llama a Silas en cuanto puede. Él y Deaton montan un aspaviento por Erica, llevando a cabo pruebas mundanas y mágicas. El día en el que tienen que decirle a ella y a Boyd que no podrán volver a tener un niño es uno difícil. Su llanto furioso es difícil de escuchar así que Stiles deja la casa un tiempo, da un paseo por la reserva.

 

*

 

Esperaba que Derek intentase hablar con él. Seguirle por el bosque y acechar entre las sombras hasta que Stiles finalmente se enterase y se asustase, dejando que el hombre lobo hiciese su entrada dramática. 

No lo hizo.

 

*

Piensa en irse de nuevo. Salvó a Erica, se aseguró de que la amenaza no existiese. Es lo que hace, por lo que sus clientes le pagan. Que no les haya cobrado a la Manada Hale no cambia eso.

 

*

 

“Son buena gente,” dice Silas, acomodándose en la silla tapizada del salón del B&B donde él y Stiles se hospedaban. Stiles hizo un sonido evasivo y se echó sobre el sofá frente al brujo. 

“Estaba un poco sorprendido,” continuó Silas, aparentemente dirigiéndose al aire por toda la atención que prestaba a Stiles. “Por el modo en el que les describistes les hacías sonar como si fueran un puñado de adictos al sexo ensimismados y emocionalmente volátiles.” 

“ _ Adolescentes _ .”

“Ciertamente,” murmuró Silas. “Deberías de darles una oportunidad. Siete años es mucho tiempo.”

Stiles está callado durante un momento. “No sé si hay algo que me mantenga aquí.” Admite. 

“Entonces quizás deberías averiguarlo.” 

 

*

 

Silas le convence para que se quede. Le dice que necesita solucionar sus mierdas, resolver todo con la manada antes de decidir donde está su hogar. Hay amenazas de incómodos sarpullidos y furúnculos dolorosos si se marcha antes de ocuparse de todos. 

Stiles sabe que Silas sabe que Stiles es demasiado poderoso como para dejar que una pequeña maldición le toque, pero aprecia el sentimiento.

Así que cuando Silas regresa a Kentucky, Stiles no se va con él.

 

*

 

Su padre quiere que se mude a su casa, pero Stiles tiene que decir que no. Ya no es un chiquillo viviendo en la casa de su padre y no quiere regresar a eso.

Hace un trato con la pareja que lleva el B&B en el que se queda para pagar un precio más barato, pero quedándose más tiempo.

Acaba accediendo a seis meses.

 

*

 

“¡Es tan bonito!” Christine sonríe ampliamente a Stiles, “¡Gracias mister Stiles!” empuja el amuleto cimaruta en su cara en caso de que no supiera por qué le estaba agradeciendo.

“De nada, Christy.” Stiles la sonríe y coge la mano que le ofrece para que pueda sacudirla entusiastamente. Christy se va para ponerle el amuleto a su madre en la cara. Lydia arrulla apropiadamente, escondiendo perfectamente el orgullo de cuánto disfruta su hija del brillo de la cadena de plata que lo porta. 

Stiles había hecho un viaje rápido a su casa en Lawrence para cerrar apropiadamente y coger algunas cosas para la larga estadía. También cogió la caja que contenía los amuletos cimarutas que ya había hecho para los otros tres niños de la manada. Una comida casual en la casa de la manada parecía un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para darlos.

Charles gatea hacia Stiles y le agradece cortésmente por su amuleto, dirigiéndose a sus pies. Un poco confuso con la actitud reservada de Charles, Stiles acepta su gratitud con la misma reserva. Ante la incitación tímida del chico se agacha para acercarse a la cara rechoncha de Charles. Rápidamente el pequeño niño le da un beso en la mejilla. Charles se pone enormemente rojo y luego se va corriendo para ir con su hermana gemela y su madre. 

“Piensa que eres realmente guay.” Dice Abigail en un susurro muy alto. Descaradamente empuja a Stiles para que se siente en la silla reclinable de Derek del salón de la manada y se sube a su regazo. Su cimaruta descansa sobre la tez morena de su clavícula. 

“Alfa dice que has estado en montones de sitios. Cuéntame una historia.” Abigail se acomoda contra él y le mira con unos ojos grandes y expectantes. 

Stiles, sosteniendo la frágil calidez de Abigail en sus brazos, nota como se le derrite el corazón. 

“¡Una historia!” Ruge Christy y trota de nuevo hacia Stiles, subiéndose en la baja mesa de café antes de lanzarse a su regazo. Stiles suelta todo el aire cuando su rodilla le golpea en el estómago. “¡Yo también quiero escuchar una historia!”

Charles la sigue a un ritmo más calmado pero consigue meterse también sobre el regazo de Stiles con solo un poco de ayuda de una muy divertida Lydia. 

“Um. Bueno,” empieza incómodamente Stiles, ignorando las sonrisas de medio lado y las risas de los miembros adultos de la manada. Rebusca en su mente una historia que no acabe en muerte o un desmembramiento violento. O que incluya sexo. O rituales de sacrificio. O Stiles cortandole la cabeza a algo. O tortura. O secuestro. O cuerpos en descomposición. O palabrotas. O algo igualmente inapropiado para niños de tres a cinco años. Consigue una lista patéticamente corta. 

Hace una nota mental de elegir algunas de las historias con ofensas menores y cambiándolas para que sean seguras para los niños. Se aclara la garganta. 

“¿Sabíais que los unicornios son reales?”

Tres pares de ojos se abren como platos. Stiles sonríe. 

 

*

 

Stiles se pasa la mitad de Agosto en la costa sureste de California, mediando una disputa entre dos grupos de selkies. Es mucho de él dijo, ella dijo, este tratado dijo esto, no en realidad decía esto, soy más guapo que tú y tengo tesoros más brillantes, si bueno pues mi pene es más grande asi que. Stiles se entretiene durante las peleas de bofetadas y vociferios al escribir a su padre o a Scott y a veces Derek. Incluso a Christy unas pocas veces, una vez que ella averiguó cómo funcionaba el software de texto por voz en el móvil de sus padres. 

Al final se pone serio, les demanda a ambos grupos que hagan una lista de quejas y de lo que quieren hacer con ellas. Stiles fuerza un compromiso que básicamente garantiza que ningún grupo tendrá contacto de ningún tipo con el otro. Todos se van felices y Stiles hace el viaje de vuelta de cuatro horas hacia el norte para colapsar boca abajo en la cama de la habitación de invitados con Abigail bajo un brazo, Charles debajo del otro y Christy echa un ovillo encima de su espalda. 

Cuando se despierta, se han unido Erica, Isaac, Lydia y Scott. Y Stiles no está seguro, pero cree vislumbrar a Derek observándoles desde el umbral de la puerta antes de despertarse del todo.

 

*

 

“Entiendo su preocupación, señor, en serio. Pero no estoy en posición de viajar ahora mismo.” Explica cortésmente Stiles por décima vez. Está haciendo la vuelta vigésimo cuarta alrededor del pequeño estanque cerca de la casa de la manada.

“Por eso le he pedido a la Jefa Yegua Cynthia que te envíe algunos de sus potros, para una protección extra.” Stiles casi suspira en voz alta cuando el rico idiota del teléfono gimotea a Stiles algo más sobre como huelen los caballos y lo inseguro que se siente y cómo le está pagando a  _ Stiles _ para que se encargue de la situación. 

A Stiles le aparece un tic en el ojo. Mira su teléfono; ha estado con esta mierdecilla durante más de una hora. Frunce los labios y espera. Una vez el tipo ha terminado su verborrea y está respirando embarazosamente en el móvil, Stiles habla. 

“Sr. Smith. Dejé bien claro cuando acepté su caso que no iba a ser capaz de ir a verle personalmente. Aceptó esas condiciones. He conocido a los potros de la Manada de Tall Mountain y son unos centauros de confianza. Igual que el Chamán que está de camino. Son más que capables de librarle de los renacidos que hay en su propiedad. Si mi garantía no es suficiente, entonces le devolveré el dinero felizmente y será más que bienvenido de encontrar otra solución. Señor.”

Stiles cuelga quince minutos después con el sonido de la gratitud odiosamente condescendiente del Sr. Smith. Da otras dos vueltas alrededor del estanque para calmarse. A mitad de camino de la casa de la manada Hale, Jackson aparece a su lado. 

“Has estado mucho rato,” explica cuando Stiles le mira raro, “Derek quería asegurarse de que no te habían secuestrado.”

Stiles resopló una risa. 

“No, en serio,” Jackson hace una mueca, “A Allison y Lydia las han secuestrado dos veces, y a Danny tres. Derek se pone nervioso cuando alguien sale a pasear o algo y tarda demasiado.”

“¿Danny?”

“Es medio de la manada. Vive en Fresno trabajando para una compañía de ordenadores. Viene cuando puede.” Jackson suena triste por ello. 

“Mola. ¿Va a venir de visita pronto?”

“Si, para el cumpleaños de Abigail.”

“Oh, si. Es a mediados de Septiembre, ¿verdad?”

“Si.”

Caminan hacia la casa en un silencio cómodo. Derek está dando vueltas en el porche principal. Les mira de golpe cuando se acercan. Stiles no puede evitar reírse.

“Lobo preocupado,” le pica. 

Derek bufa irritablemente y regresa adentro. Jackson y Stiles se sonríen de medio lado.

 

*

 

Pero en serio, Derek se preocupaba por todo. Conforme pasaron los días y Stiles empezó a pasar más y más tiempo con la manada, en sus casas y en la casa de la manada, lo notó más y más. 

Eran las pequeñas cosas; haciendo que todos le mandasen un mensaje diciendo dónde estaban, organizándolo de tal modo que nadie se fuese solo, asegurándose de que al menos hubiese dos lobos con los niños en todo momento. Stiles sabía que iba de patrulla, circulando el territorio de los Hale por la noche, haciendo que los otros lobos rotasen. 

Una queda conversación con Boyd le confirmó sus miedos; Derek se ponía así durante unas semanas después de que algo ocurriese en su territorio. Una vez había pasado el tiempo suficiente y sus instintos estaban convencidos de la seguridad de su manada, la hipervigilancia se iba y relajaba sus restricciones. 

Mientras tanto, los betas aceptaban sus directivas sobre proteccionistas de buena gana, entendiendo la necesidad de su Alfa de asegurarse de que todos estuvieran sanos y salvos, respondiendo positivamente a través de los vínculos de la manada por su cuidado y atención.

Stiles no sabe cuánto más va a soportar su corazón. 

 

*

 

“Esto. Es. Lo. Mejor. Del. Mundo.” Abigail casi está hiperventilando de felicidad. Entre todos los juguetes y ropas y chuches que había recibido por su cumpleaños estaba el regalo de Stiles. Era un pequeño libro de cuero de leyendas y cuentos de hadas que había sido inspirado en la realidad. Cada ciertas páginas había una ilustración que estaba encantado para moverse y mostrar las escenas escritas en la página anterior. Y los personajes interactuaban cuando se presionaba un dedo sobre la superficie, siguiéndolo hasta donde fuera mientras trazaba el save velo. 

“¡Me encantan las historias!” gritó Abigail. 

“La voz interior,” le recordó Erica a su hija con firmeza. 

“Sé que te encantan las historias. Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.” Stiles mostró su sonrisa y abrió sus brazos para que Abigail pudiera lanzarse a ellos para un abrazo. 

“¡Gracias Tío Stiles! Pero,” le miró con gravedad, “Aún no puedo leer.”

Stiles sonrió. “No pasa nada cielo, ¿me abres el primer cuento?” Una vez Abigail abrió la primera página Stiles hizo que pasase un dedo por los párrafos, asegurándose de tocar la primera letra de cada frase.

“ _ Había una vez….” _ comenzó a narrar una voz. Sonaba como si saliese de algún lugar de la habitación. Abigail jadeó y miró alrededor buscando al que hablaba. Luego se dió cuenta de que las ilustraciones se movían y las miró medio en trance, totalmente atontada. 

“Gracias, Stiles,” Erica estaba tirando papel de regalo en una bolsa de la basura con la ayuda de Isaac y Danny. “Es un regalo maravilloso.”

“La vas a malcriar,” Boyd casi consiguió parecer que le estaba echando la bronca, pero la suavidad en sus ojos mientras miraba a su única hija destrozó el intento. 

“Hasta corromperla,” prometió Stiles con una ligera risilla malvada. 

“¿Me malcrías a mi?” preguntó inocentemente Christy, deslizándose en la conversación. 

“Vas a tener que esperar a tu cumpleaños, Christine.” Dijo firmemente Lydia y ganándose un mohín de su hija. 

“Que no te malcríen, Christy.” La reprendió Charles dormido. Estaba tumbado cómodamente en los brazos de Derek, disfrutando de un acurruque con su Alfa. Christy se puso aún más de morros, dió una patada al suelo y alzó sus brazos hacia Derek para que la cogiera. El Alfa lo hizo y la puso sobre su otro hombro. En cuestión de momentos los gemelos estaban dormidos, lánguidos y calentitos en sus brazos. Derek ronroneó en su pecho para arrullarles y se acunó cuidadosamente desde donde estaba de pie, sujetándoles con cuidado.

Stiles se contuvo varonilmente de gimotear al verlo. Pero estuvo cerca.

 

*

 

Así que.  _ Derek _ . 

 

*

 

No era suficiente con que siguiera siendo un bastardo gruñón estúpidamente guapo. Tenía que ir y convertirse en un Alfa competente. Una buena figura paterna con el añadido de un sentido de humor seco. Y un maldito buen táctico y estratega. 

La manada contó algunas de sus historias, en las noches en las que los niños estaban dormidos y ellos estaban sentados bebiendo vino. Stiles podía ver lo mucho que había cambiado. Escuchó sobre cómo Derek depositó su confianza en sus betas. En cómo delegó para no estar sobrecargado todo el tiempo. En cómo pedía ayuda a otras manadas o aliados cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. 

A Stiles casi se le cayó su copa una noche cuando se dio cuenta de repente de que se estaba enamorando de Derek Hale. 

 

*

 

LLevó a un hombre a su habitación esa misma noche. Era solo un tío del bar con el que se había puesto a hablar.  Se rieron mientras se quitaron la ropa y gimieron en la boca del otro mientras se tocaron y agarraron. Pero cuando Stiles se dió la vuelta y abrió sus piernas, fue la cara de Derek la que vió. 

No la del Derek de hace siete años, si no la del Derek de ahora, con sus pequeñas sonrisas y su queda risa y su gran corazón y sus hombros fuertes que podían llevar a toda una manada.

Lo que fuera que Stiles sintiera por Derek por aquel entonces, no era nada. Solo lujuria y preocupación mezcladas con la magia de los vínculos de la manada que aún eran demasiado nuevos, demasiado intensos. ¿Lo que estaba sintiendo ahora Stiles por Derek?

Era una cosa totalmente distinta.

 

*

Scott e Isaac insistieron en que todos salieran a cenar por el octavo aniversario desde que Stiles se marchó. Stiles aceptó la invitación con sorprendentemente buen humor. 

Aún había sentimientos de dolor por todos lados, pero ya no estaban a flor de piel. Estaban desapareciendo y dolían solo un poco, igual que lo hacían los cortes que se estaban curando. 

 

*

 

Stiles se preguntó qué es lo que iba a hacer si seguía vinculándose a la manada. Eran sus amigos de nuevo, eran su  _ familia _ , de un modo en el que Silas y Timandra y Dalaigh y Javan- aunque muy queridos- nunca podrían ser. 

Pero tenía una casa y un trabajo que le encantaba que le llevaba por todo el país durante meses a veces, y amigos a los que le gustaba visitar cuando no podía soportar estar solo. 

No sabía donde encontrar el equilibrio.

 

*

 

“¿Has comido suficiente?” Allison frunció el ceño al ver el plato de Stiles. Quedaba media hamburguesa y algo de ensalada de col. Había comido toda la fruta y media mazorca de maíz pero no podía hacer más. 

“Si. Estoy bien.” La aseguró. 

Todos los hombres lobos a la mesa en la casa de la manada se giraron para mirarle. 

“Tio Stiles,” Abigail juntó sus pequeñas cejas. “¿Por qué has mentido?”

Stiles suspiró y miró a las caras que le rodeaban. Cabezotas hasta el último de ellos. “Bueno, Abby, ¿tu mami y tu papi no te han explicado todavía lo que son las mentiras piadosas?”

“¿Qué es eso?” 

“Es un tipo de mentira en la que dices algo que no es cierto pero que hará que alguien se sienta mejor o que evitará una conversación incómoda.”

Abigail lo consideró. “¿Y por qué razón has mentido?”

“Por la conversación incómoda.” Stiles dudó y luego dijo, “¿Sabes cuando tu mami te dice que te acabes la comida?”

“Si.”

“Bueno, es importante que comas lo suficiente porque la comida te da energía y te mantiene sana. Pero,” señaló a su plato. “Yo no me he acabado la mía.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque anoche tuve un mal sueño.” Ante la confusión en el rostro de Abby prosiguió, “¿Sabes cuando a veces ves algo asqueroso y se te quitan las ganas de comer? Bueno, tuve un mal sueño, y vi algo que me quitó las ganas de comer. Así que no tengo hambre. Pero sigo teniendo que comer para estar sano, así que he intentado comerme la mitad de mi comida. La Tía Allison estaba preocupada por mí porque no estaba comiendo mucho. Pero no quería que se preocupase por mi pesadilla y dije una mentira piadosa, para que no se preocupase.”

“Oh.” Abigail frunció el ceño hacia Stiles, “Pero es estúpido. La manada está aquí para ayudarte. Se  _ supone _ que deben preocuparse por ti. ¿Verdad?” Abigail se giró para que Derek se lo confirmase.

“Cierto.” Dijo con firmeza Derek, sus ojos intensos fijos en la cara de Stiles. 

“Error mío.” Stiles sonrió, pero la tensión en la mesa no se disipó. 

Después de que los niños estuviesen echándose la siesta, Scott acorraló a Stiles al salir del baño. 

“Tío, ¿estás bien?”

“Tan bien como puedo estar,” dijo quedamente Stiles, sabiendo que todos estaban escuchando. “No es...nunca dejaré que se ponga tan mal como estaba al principio.” 

“¿Cómo de malo se puso?” demandó Scott, alarmado.

Stiles tragó saliva y admitió, “Me podía contar las costillas, pero no hay problema.”

“Joder.”

“Tengo métodos para superarlo.” Stiles tocó el hombro de Scott. “Aprendí a comer cuando no tenía hambre. Nunca paso un día sin comer tres veces, aunque no me lo acabe todo. No he perdido ni ganado peso de manera significativa en cinco años, Scott. Estoy bien, de verdad.” Se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada. “Solo tuve una pesadilla. Siempre me jode al día siguiente.” 

“¿Cada cuanto tienes pesadillas?”

“Por favor,” resopló divertido Stiles, “Como si tú no tuvieras pesadillas.” Alzó una mano para detener las protestas de Scott. “Ahora solo un par de veces al año. El resto de los días del calendario estoy perfectamente bien. Hambriento como un oso. En serio.”

Scott lo deja estar solo porque podía escuchar los latidos estables del corazón de Stiles. 

 

*

 

“¿Por qué no ves a alguien?” preguntó Lydia sin venir a cuento unos pocos después de la la conversación de las mentiras piadosas. 

“He hecho las paces con mis demonios,” respondió Stiles. “No hay nada que un terapeuta pudiera hacer que no haya conseguido yo ya.”

Ella asintió con efusividad y luego cambió el tema.

 

*

 

Derek le pilla por sorpresa.

No debería de ser una sorpresa, la verdad. Derek era el único que no había hecho un intento de disculparse o hacerse amigo con él. Que no es que estuviera portándose mal o estuviera evitando a Stiles. Tenía la sensación de que Derek había estado esperando su momento, esperando a algo. 

Así que cuando Derek se cuela inesperadamente por la ventana de su habitación del B&B, Stiles se pone de pie, cuchillo en mano para enfrentarse a él. 

“Wow,” dijo Stiles después de una incómoda pausa. “Es cierto que no le puedes enseñar trucos nuevos a un perro viejo.”

Derek se rió, quedamente. Sus ojos se movieron a la puerta. Stiles volvió a esconder el cuchillo bajo su almohada, un hábito que no pretende romper. 

“Estamos solos. Los Buchannan están de vacaciones, y ahora mismo no reside aquí nadie más.” Vió como los hombros de Derek se relajaban ligeramente. “¿No has podido notarlo?”

“No estaba seguro,” se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una silla de la esquina, “No podía escuchar tus latidos desde afuera.”

“Oh, es verdad, lo siento,” Stiles se acomodó en el borde de la cama más cercana a Derek, sin molestarse en encender la luz, pronto sería luna llena. “He puesto algunas protecciones mágicas.”

Derek asintió al entenderlo, mirando alrededor con ojos perspicaces. “No parece que te vayas a quedar.” Remarcó. 

“Oh,” Stiles miró alrededor y se dió cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que parecía. “Si, bueno,” se encogió de hombros, “he vivido en la carretera demasiado tiempo, no tengo la manía de coleccionar cosas o acomodarme demasiado. Necesito ser capaz de irme de prisa a veces.” Se volvió a encoger de hombros. 

“Ahora tienes una casa.” Señaló Derek. 

“Si. Y está muy bien. Pero sobre todo la uso como biblioteca o taller. Estoy viajando más tiempo que no.” 

Derek hizo un ruido con la garganta, y se frotó el muslo con la mano. Todos estos años y Stiles aún podía leerle. Esperó a que Derek ordenase sus pensamientos. 

“Te debo una explicación. De hace ocho años.”

“Soy todo oídos, tío.” Después de pasar semanas con la manada, Stiles encontró que su ira salía lentamente de él. Estaba sanando.

“La razón por la cual te rechacé,” empezó lentamente. “No había una razón exactamente. Te dije que era tu edad, y eso era cierto en parte. Una gran parte, pero mi reticencia provenía de un problema mucho...mayor.”

“¿Y ese problema era…?”

“Kate Argent.”

“¿Qué?” Stiles está irritado, furioso, incluso. Sé que Kate la jodió mucho pero no es como si Derek pudiera culpar a esa puta por todo. “¿Qué tienes que ver ella con-?”

Stiles se detiene. Mira a Daerek. Le mira de verdad. Derek siempre ha sido bueno en dejar su cara en blanco, estoica. Pero Stiles siempre ha sido bueno en leerla. Y Derek le está rogando con los ojos que no le haga decirlo. Así que Stiles da un paso atrás y piensa. ¿Qué tendría que ver Kate Argent con el modo en el que Derek enfoca las relaciones? ¿Qué tendría que ver ella con la edad de Stiles haciendo que Derek dudase de-?

La comprensión le cae encima de repente.

 

*

 

Esa hija de puta.

 

*

 

Tiene tanto sentido. Stiles entiende tan íntimamente lo que le ha pasado a Derek, lo ve en su ojo mental tan claramente que se sobrelapa con sus recuerdos de Caius, que tiene tiene que vomitar en el baño. Cuando regresa, los dientes recién lavados, Derek no se ha movido. Está mirando al infinito, los ojos vacíos en un modo que daña el corazón de Stiles. 

“Dime que no te has estado culpando por lo que hizo ella.”

Derek no dice nada. Solo mueve su cabeza para mirar a Stiles con unos ojos fríos y vacíos. 

“¿A quién estoy engañando? Pues claro que lo haces. Joder.” Antes de que sepa lo que está haciendo, Stiles se ha subido al regazo de Derek y le ha envuelto con sus brazos. La cara de Derek acaba en el hueco de su cuello, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles. 

“¿Lo sabe la manada?”

“Solo Peter. Y probablemente Deaton. Y ahora tú.”

“Lo siento tanto, Derek. Si no estuviera ya muerta me aseguraría de que lo estuviese.”

“Gracias.”

“Sin problema.”

Derek se aclaró la garganta. “Pues. Estaba algo jodido. Por aquel entonces. Y lo sobrelleve malamente. Dije cosas que no debería haber dicho. Y lo siento.”

“Tú,” la voz de Stiles se rompió, “me dijiste que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para tí.” 

“No sabía cómo hacer que te rindieses sin herirte. Así que dije aquello que haría más daño.” Derek se apartó para poder mirar a Stiles a los ojos. “Stiles, nunca seré digno de ti.”

“Oh, Jesús. No puedes  _ decir _ cosas como esa.” Gimoteó Stiles. 

Y luego su boca estaba sobre la de Derek y el mundo entero se apagó.

 

*

 

“Pues,” dijo roncamente Derek, las mejillas aún enrojecidas y los labios reduciéndose a su tamaño normal. 

“Hngh,” respondió inteligentemente Stiles. Se meneó sobre el regazo de Derek, poniendo mucho esfuerzo en no molestar a sus ninguna de sus erecciones. 

“Me gustaría mucho cortejarte.” Dijo Derek suavemente. Stiles levantó su cabeza para mirar al hombre lobo. “Quiero hacer esto apropiadamente.”

Hace ocho años, Stiles quizás se habría reído de Derek por decir que quería cortejarle. Pero el Stiles de entonces no sabía lo que él sabe ahora. No sabía lo seria que era esa propuesta. Que un Alfa pidiese cortejar a alguien no era un asunto nimio. El compañero del Alfa sería casi igual que el Alfa, por encima incluso del Beta de la manada en jerarquía, responsable del cuidado de la manada, sirviendo en lugar del Alfa cuando fuera necesario. Era una posición de poder y respeto en la manada. 

Y los Alfas generalmente no cortejaban sin considerar seriamente el matrimonio. 

“Pídemelo.” Rogó Stiles. Derek apartó amablemente a Stiles y ambos se pusieron de pie en el centro de la habitación. Derek ladeó la cabeza en señal de sumisión. 

“Stiles Stilinski, pido permiso para cortejarte.” 

Stiles luchó por no llorar. “Alfa Derek Hale, te doy permiso para cortejarme.” Escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Derek. “¿Juras acatar tu honor y respetar mi decisión al final de nuestro cortejo?”

“Lo juro. ¿Juras acatar tu honor y no permitir que nada influence tu decisión al final de nuestro cortejo?”

“Lo juro.”

La boca de Derek atrapó de nuevo la suya. El corazón de Stiles revoloteó con fuerza cuando notó la sonrisa de Derek sobre sus labios. 

 

*

 

“Pero una condición,” dijo Stiles entre besos.

“¿Qué?”

“Mi padre nunca tuvo la oportunidad de darle a alguien la charla de ‘Soy el Sheriff y tengo pistolas y sé cómo esconder un cadáver. Le dejarás, ¿verdad?” 

“Me arrepiento de todo.

“No, no lo haces.”

“No. No lo hago.”

 

*

 

Stiles se mudó con su padre e insistió en pagar alquiler. Lo hizo parcialmente porque era más barato, parcialmente para dejar de tener compañeros de habitación mundanos, parcialmente porque echaba de menos a su padre, y parcialmente porque era tradicional. Había un sentido en que un padre permitirle a un Alfa sacar a su hijo de casa para cortejarle. 

Un cortejo apropiado de hombre lobo duraba un año. Había cosas tradicionales que se esperaba de ellos durante las distintas estaciones, cosas que probarían su valor para el otro y la manada. 

Stiles estuvo estúpidamente complacido cuando Derek cazó un macho cabrío para él ese invierno, y luego un puñado de conejos en primavera. Y Derek no pudo dejar de sonreír cada vez que Stiles hizo algo para cuidar del bienestar de la manada.

Fuera de los actos tradicionales del cortejo, no era distinto de salir con alguien. Derek le llevaba a cenar o planeaba picnics a la luz de la luna en el bosque. Stiles le compraba a Derek baratijas o cosas raras que le hacían reír para decorar la guarida. 

Stiles hizo una lista de todos los momentos cliché de las citas que nunca fueron capaces de tener como adolescentes. Fueron a ver pelis y se enrrollaron en la fila de atrás. Aparcaron el coche para liarse y les pilló uno de los ayudantes de su padre. Se pasaban todo el día en museos o en parques. Bailaron en discotecas y solos en calles a oscuras con solo sus tarareos para acompañarles. 

Era asquerosamente ñoño y ridículamente romántico y tan perfecto por ello. 

 

*

 

Pero eso no quería decir que no peleasen. 

A veces era un pique juguetón por ver a quien le tocaba pagar la cena. Otras veces eran peleas a gritos por el trabajo de Stiles o cómo manejaba Derek una situación con la manada. 

Pero lo hablaron. Aunque era como si Stiles le tirase de los dientes a Derek para que dijese algo y a veces Stiles salía corriendo y Derek tenía que convencerle de que regresara. 

 

*

 

Stiles estalló en lágrimas una noche, solo en casa de su padre, porque el dolor en su pecho que había estado ahí desde el día en que se rompieron los vínculos con la manada había desaparecido.

Se sentía completo. 

 

*

 

Recuerda que su madre le dijo cómo cuando llegase el momento, lo sabría. 

 

*

 

Stiles  _ lo sabe _ .

 

*

 

Krzepa soportó  la atención de los cachorros con gran y sufrible paciencia. Christy le puso una pequeña corona de flores blancas en la cabeza y aplaudió con regocijo. Abigail le estaba explicando a Patty lo que estaban haciendo, quien tenía casi dos años y todavía no entendía nada, pero estaba feliz de que alguien hablase con ella. Charles estaba muy quieto, no querer perturbar a Krzepa que estaba sobre su hombro. 

Scott estaba atendiendo la barbacoa detrás de la casa de la manada, John, Jackson y Andris cerca para darle consejos sobre cómo dar la vuelta a los filetes. Lydia, Melissa, Allison, Erica y Timandra estaban apretujadas, mirando muestras de pinturas y trozos de tela, intentando encontrar la combinación perfecta para decorar la habitación del nuevo bebé de Allison. Los niños de Timandra, aún con jet-lag, estaban dormidos acurrucados bajo la cola de su madre. 

Peter y Deaton habían desaparecido horas atrás con Dalaigh y nadie estaba tan interesado como para descubrir lo que estaban tramando. Isaac y Boyd estaban a cargo de los niños con Silas, los tres con medio ojo sobre los cachorros y el otro mirando los deportes. Javan estaba echándose la siesta en la hierba, aún no consciente de que una traviesa Abigail le había echado purpurina morada por encima de la ropa. 

Stiles estaba acomodado sobre el regazo de Derek en una silla de jardín, besándole perezosamente. Al cortejo aún le quedaban cuatro meses, pero Stiles ya estaba planeando el futuro.

Había estado en contacto con Danny y estaba intentando formar una agencia de consulta de verdad. Era un buen desafío, averiguar cómo decir las cosas para que nadie mundano que se topase con su web sospechara algo, pero para que aquellos que lo supieran pudieran recibir la ayuda que necesitaban. 

Ya había recibido respuestas positivas de una docena de personas a las que le gustaría trabajar para él, hacer los viajes y solucionar las cosas sobrenaturales como él solía hacer. Había vuelto a su casa de Lawrence y con el consentimiento de sus vecinos de arriba y abajo la transformó en un piso franco. Cualquiera que trabajase para él que necesitase un lugar donde quedarse sería bienvenido de descansar allí. 

Stiles sabía que no quería dejar los viajes y los aspectos manuales de su trabajo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Derek estaría dispuesto a negociar que cogiese casos que estuviesen cerca. Cual sería exactamente la definición de ‘cerca’, sospechaba Stiles, sería otro de sus peleas a gritos. Pero lo solucionarían. Y el sexo de reconciliación sería fantástico.  

Stiles se apartó de Derek para mirar a toda la gente que más amaba en el mundo reunidos en un mismo sitio. 

“¿Qué estás pensando?” preguntó Derek, dando besos de mariposa en la mandíbula de Stiles. Stiles sonrió pero sacudió su cabeza.

“Tengo hambre,” dijo en su lugar. “Haz que Scott cocine más rápido, Alfa.”

Derek sonrió y atrajo a Stiles para volver a besarle.

 

*    

 

En lo que había estado pensando Stiles era que por primera vez en casi nueve años, estaba feliz. 

 

*

 

Y ya no estaba roto. 

 

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se acabó, agg. He de decir que casi no me acordaba de este fic, y eso que siempre me acuerdo de él, tanto porque es uno de mis favoritos de la temática de que a Stiles le echan de la manada (uno de mis placeres culpables, ver sufrir a mi niño) y porque el título proviene de una de mis canciones preferidas de Bastille, "Bad Blood", que le viene como anillo al dedo a esta historia.   
> Mañana retomaré mi búsqueda de fics para traducir, aunque más cortos (hasta que me vuelva a atrever con alguno más largo). 
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto y espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
